


There are no Second Chances

by Meda Ocean (Princess_of_logic), T_h_e_r_o



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Ficbook, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sad Zak Ahmed, Skephalo, Time Travel, just kidding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_logic/pseuds/Meda%20Ocean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_h_e_r_o/pseuds/T_h_e_r_o
Summary: Зак совсем один.Все его друзья мертвы.Человек, которого он любил, мертв.Он был один многие годы, и теперь в шаге от того, чтобы сдаться.А потом он просыпается. На календаре 2019 - за пять лет до того, как все случилось.До того, как у него появился парень, до того, как его парень умер. До того, как он убил всех, кто был для него важен.Больно видеть их лица. Они не знают будущего.Зак знает.И он клянется изменить это и подарить себе и Дэррилу счастливый конец.Вместе.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 1





	1. Не отпускай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There are no Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901882) by [Aria_Cinabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun/pseuds/Aria_Cinabun). 



Больно.

Я смотрю на дождь, желая, чтобы он смыл все, что во мне еще оставалось. Мою боль. Мое отчаяние. Мои страхи. Слезы катятся по моим щекам и смешиваются с водой, когда капли дождя падают на лицо, стекая с промокших прядей волос.

Пять лет назад в нашу деревню проник страшный вирус. Почерневшая кожа в месте поражения, нити темно-фиолетовых вен, словно змеи, ползущие вверх по руке, а потом... бум. Зараженный человек превращался в зомби. Или просто падал, полностью обессилев. Как повезет. 

Дело в том, что заражение происходило не через прикосновение. Не через запах. Не укусом. Пять лет назад мы с энтузиазмом хватались за любую возможность выяснить, что это, как с этим бороться и не заразиться самому. Все эти пять лет люди, населявшие это место когда-то, медленно заражались и умирали, каждый раз забирая с собой немного надежды у выживших.

В конце остался только я. Со смерти последнего из них прошло больше двух лет. Я был совсем один.

На поляне, которая была центральной для наших деревенек – кажется, их было семь, я уже почти не помню их названий – было здание, где мы все собирались раз в месяц, чтобы обговорить наши планы, рассказать о своих приключениях и просто поболтать друг с другом.

Теперь это здание было разрушено, как, впрочем, и все остальные постройки в округе. Мой дом, дом Дэррила...

Нет. Нельзя думать о нем. 

Дождь утихает, и я смаргиваю слезы, поднимаясь со ступеней лестницы Зала собраний. Кажется, меня окружают мили нетронутых полей, хотя на самом деле, всего в нескольких десятках футов на земле виднеются маленькие холмики: некоторые, кажется, вскопаны совсем недавно, некоторые – уже поросли высокой травой.

Все они здесь.

Все мои друзья. Все люди, которых мне когда-либо приходилось убивать из-за того, что они превратились в безмозглых монстров, стремящихся разорвать меня на части. 

Я осторожно прохожу между ними, отмечая некоторые из сорняков, растущих на холмиках. Когда-нибудь мне придется вырвать их. Когда я найду время. Если у меня это время ещё останется. 

Я приседаю рядом с самым новым; сегодня прошло ровно два года. Дрожащей рукой я касаюсь плохо отесанного надгробия с грубо выбитыми буквами. Когда-то я бы пошутил по этому поводу. 

Теперь я просто оболочка того человека, которым когда-то был. 

– Я скучаю по тебе, – мягко говорю я, проводя пальцами по выгравированному на надгробии имени. 

BadBoyHalo. Дэррил Новещош.

Когда-то я любил его, и люблю до сих пор, даже тогда, когда он больше не со мной.

И даже если сейчас снова начнется ливень, я продолжу стоять здесь и думать о нем. Интересно, наблюдает ли он за мной? А может, все они сейчас где-то рядом? Я бы очень хотел увидеть их всех снова, пусть даже где-нибудь за пределами этого мира. 

Мой взгляд устремляется на другие надгробия вокруг нас – вокруг него. Я всматриваюсь в их имена и прозвища: Technoblade - Дэйв, Dream - Клэй, A6D - Винсент. Потом моё внимание рассеивается, но взгляд продолжает скользить среди остальных. Зелк. Гео. Джордж. Мега. 

Люди, которых я даже не успел узнать, но все равно обвиняю себя в их гибели. 

Томми. Туббо. Фил. Уилбур. 

Люди, о которых я почти не слышал, пришедшие из далеких деревень. 

Кицума. Гриан. Ложь. 

Мои глаза окончательно затмевает пелена, и я больше не могу разбирать имена.

Их много. Гораздо больше, чем я мог бы выдержать, не сойдя с ума.

Я не мог спасти их, и поэтому все они здесь.

Я быстро прикусил свою руку, чтобы остановить крик, который почти вырвался из моего горла. Сегодня я уже потратил все, какие у меня были, силы на борьбу с зомби, а шум запросто привлечет сюда новых. Если бы они пришли за мной, я не знаю, оставалось ли во мне хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы их остановить. Не знаю, хочу ли я теперь их останавливать. 

Нет. Так нельзя. 

Я почти слышу, как Дэйв отчитывает меня за то, что я посмел даже допустить такую мысль. Я, он и Дэррил были последней тройкой выживших. Потом заразился и погиб Дэйв... а потом – Дэррил. 

Иногда их голоса наполняют мою голову. Я не могу это остановить. Мне кажется, что я вижу своих друзей и говорю с ними, прежде чем понимаю, что это – моя фантазия. Это, наверное, не очень нормально, но я не могу пойти к психологу – все они мертвы.

Я убил своих друзей. 

У других не хватило духа убить своих зомбированных товарищей, и они поплатились за это. Они думали, что может появиться лекарство. Думали, что у нас будет шанс вернуть их из того состояния, в которое они впали. Они были полны надежды вернуть все на круги своя.

А теперь шансов нет. Я до сих пор не нашел причину распространения. Я устал от ничего не страдающих лиц моих друзей, нападающих на меня, когда я пытаюсь добыть себе пропитание, снова и снова. 

И поэтому я решил дать им покой вместо бесконечного ужаса и тьмы, которые они, вероятно, чувствовали, будучи зомби.

Я сожалею об этом. Мне правда жаль.

Но я больше не мог смотреть в глаза _этому_ Дэррилу. Я не мог смотреть в его остекленевшие зеленые глаза и просто убегать от него вновь и вновь. Я не мог видеть его как кого-то, кто хочет убить меня... Я не мог видеть в нем чудовище.

И я убил их. Это было до смешного легко, поскольку никто из них не обладал прежними умом и навыками. Это заставило меня поверить, что на самом деле их там уже очень давно не было, и, кажется, немного простить себя.

Но была еще одна странность.

Некоторые зараженные не превращаются в зомби. Они просто умирают, будто у них и не было этого вируса. Я знаю, так произошло с Клэем, хотя Джордж превратился в зомби. Уилбур тоже. Я начинаю забывать, кто стал зомби, а кто нет – я просто помню их лица, временами всплывающие передо мной во снах. Всегда грустные. Всегда осуждающие.

_Почему ты не смог спасти нас, Зак?_

_Вау, ты бесполезен._

_Ненавижу тебя._

_Ты так эгоистичен, что даже не попытался найти для нас лекарство._

_Ты мне не друг.  
_  
Я поворачиваю шею, и мое лицо искажается гримасой, когда я пытаюсь развеять эти неприятные мысли. Нет. Они не могут думать обо мне так.

Правда ведь, да?

Я резко встаю и начинаю идти в сторону леса, к счастью, не встречая на пути никаких монстров. Время от времени я оглядываюсь на поляну, и, не пытаясь вытереть слезы, вновь окидываю взглядом небольшие насыпи, которые покрывают ее, и камни, обозначающие место, где были похоронены мои друзья. В конце концов, если кто-то и уцелел там, во внешнем мире, они наткнутся на это место захоронения. Они будут видеть, кем были эти люди, исчезнувшие в истории, будут изучать их дневники и прольют свет на лекарство. 

Что до меня... Могилы у меня никогда не будет. Некому похоронить меня или убить, если я стану зомби. Некому указать, где я буду лежать, некому наскоро нацарапать на камне краткую историю моей жизни, роняя редкие слезы. 

В отличие от других, я умру забытым. В отличие от моих друзей, я жив. 

Однажды я заражусь.

Однажды я умру.

Однажды этот мир падет.

И если цивилизация когда-нибудь вернется, они расскажут историю моих друзей. Они будут удивляться, почему Зелк был одержим хайку, Дэррил – маффинами, почему Техно цитировал Сун Цзы, почему Дрим и Джордж так долго танцевали друг с другом, не желая признавать свои чувства, они задаются вопросом, кто написал на могиле моей самой дорогой любви... 

**Здесь лежит  
Дэррил Новешош**

**he's in the sun, the wind, the rain**  
Он солнце, он ветер и дождь,

 **he's in the air you breathe with**  
Он воздух, которым ты дышишь

 **every breath you take.**  
Каждую секунду своей жизни.

 **He sings a song**  
Он поет для тебя песню

 **of hope and cheer**  
Полную надежды и поддержки

 **there's no more pain,**  
Боли уже не осталось

 **no more fear.**  
Как и страха.

 **You'll see him in**  
Ты можешь увидеть его

 **the clouds above,**  
В облаках над своей головой

 **hear him whisper**  
И услышать его тихие

 **words of love,**  
Признания в любви

 **you'll be together**  
Вы проведете вместе

 **before long. Until then**  
Всю оставшуюся вечность. Ну а пока

 **listen for his song.**  
Просто слушай его песню.

Я люблю тебя. Всегда буду любить. 

А они будут сидеть и удивляться. Но они никогда не узнают, что я... я, Зак Ахмед, месяцами был влюблен в своего лучшего друга, а когда мы наконец были вместе... 

Мир снова разделил нас.


	2. Не оставляй меня здесь одного

Я знаю, что сплю.

Это всё определенно сон.

– Зак, - вновь зовет меня кто-то.

Мои глаза открываются.

Первое, что я замечаю, – это свет. Свет в этом месте _никогда_ не горит. Он может привлечь монстров. Последний раз я зажигал его, когда со мной были другие люди. Вместе мы могли бы справиться с любым нападением. Мы всегда справлялись. Но после их смерти свет я не зажигал. Притворялся, что я мертв, как и все. Неподвижно сидел в темноте, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху.

Второе, что я осознаю, – передо мной стоит человек. 

Не просто какой-то зомби, пришедший по мою душу.

Спифи. 

Я моргаю, глядя на его лицо. 

– Что?

И тогда я понимаю, что это именно он – это Джордж Андерсон, Спифи, человек, разделявший со мной когда-то одну клетку мозга. Мой друг. Мой сосед по комнате. 

Человек, которого я убил.

– Эй, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Спифи и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь мне встать. – Ты, кажется, упал в обморок.

Я не принимаю его руку. Я не могу. Боюсь, что он исчезнет, как только я коснусь его, что он всего лишь один из призраков, преследующих меня. 

– Уходи. Ты не настоящий.

Глупо было надеяться, что это сработает – это не срабатывало ни разу – и Спифи ожидаемо не исчезает. Вместо этого он сдвигает свои очки в черной оправе еще выше по носу, присаживаясь рядом со мной. Я продолжаю игнорировать его, закрыв глаза и молясь, чтобы он ушел. Но когда я открываю их, он все еще смотрит на меня с тревогой во взгляде, и я торопливо перевожу взгляд куда-то вверх. Небо. С ним тоже что-то не так. Я вижу его через окно в потолке, и оно определенно не было таким солнечным, когда я ложился спать. 

Где я?

– Ты смотришь на меня такими глазами, как будто привидение увидел. Все точно хорошо? – тревожным голосом продолжает расспрашивать меня Спифи.

– Это потому, что ты _и есть приведение_ , – выпаливаю я, глядя на него. – Уходи. Убирайся из моей головы. Перестань преследовать меня.

Он поднимает брови. 

– Ты уверен, что вчера не ударился головой слишком сильно?

Я отползаю от него и лихорадочно вновь осматриваю место, где нахожусь. Кажется, я все еще в зале заседаний, в главном его помещении. Кажется, кроме меня и Гео здесь больше никого.

Вокруг пустовато, но, на удивление, чисто: ни одно из окон не разбито, от деревянных стен не пахнет плесенью, на земле нет ни пятен крови, ни оберток от еды, которую я ел здесь буквально вчера, прячась от зомби. Сейчас это место это совсем не похоже на то помещение, которое было моим убежищем последние годы.

– Где я? – неуверенно спрашиваю я. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – нервно смеётся Спифи, но в его голосе слышится нотка страха. – Ты в нашем зале собраний. Кажется, ты споткнулся и упал, а потом был без сознания несколько секунд. Потом я разбудил тебя.

Я смотрю на него, и Гео смотрит на меня таким же недоумевающим взглядом в ответ. Я моргаю несколько раз, вновь прокручивая в голове то, что только что услышал. Хотелось **поверить**. 

Но моим последним воспоминанием было то, как я свернулся калачиком в постели, дрожа от холода после дождливой ночи, проведенной на улице. Один. Я не помню, как шел со Спифи по залу заседаний и упал. 

– Но ты же... Мертв?

– Ладно, – вздохнул Спифи, проведя рукой по своим каштановым волосам. – Пожалуй, схожу за кем-нибудь, кто понимает что-то в исцелениях, – он сделал паузу, а затем пригрозил на меня пальцем. – Сиди здесь, понятно? 

Я торопливо киваю, и он, еще раз внимательно посмотрев на меня, уходит. Дверь на улицу захлопывается, и я вскакиваю на ноги, попутно оглядывая себя. 

Исчезли доспехи, которые я обычно ношу. Исчезла толстовка – толстовка Дэррила, которую я, почти не снимая, носил под броней. Исчезли и черные спортивные штаны. Я снова в той одежде, которую носил так давно, что уже и не вспомнить: голубая толстовка с дурацким личиком на капюшоне и серые джинсы. Проводя рукой по волосам я замечаю, что они гораздо короче, чем были. Я было опускаю руки, чтобы проверить карманы, но замираю на полпути, сверля их взглядом.

Мои руки абсолютно чистые – шрамы пропали, будто их никогда и не было.

Дверь снова открывается.

Я поднимаю голову и замечаю Спифи, но в следующую же секунду мой взгляд прикован к человеку, стоявшему в дверях рядом с ним. 

Его зеленые глаза смотрят на меня обеспокоенно. Я ошибался, когда говорил, что они милые. Они **просто прекрасны**. Мои глаза наполняются слезами, когда я понимаю, что почти забыл глаза человека, который был для меня дороже всех на всем белом свете. Забыл о светло-каштановых волосах, по которым он от волнения сейчас проводит пальцами – именно у него перенял я эту привычку. Забыл едва заметный румянец, который красуется на его лице всякий раз, когда он смотрит на меня. **Я забыл его**. 

Дэррил Новещош.

– Зак? Ты в порядке?

Я даже забыл, как звучит его голос. Я ужасный человек. 

Что это за кошмар? Почему он не отпускает меня? Неужели кто-то сверху решил, что я заслуживаю такой боли?

Дэррил мертв. Джордж мертв. Все они мертвы.

И их убийца – я. Я убил их этими – чистыми теперь, непонятно почему – руками. 

– Зак?

Слезы текут по моему лицу, но я продолжаю смотреть на него во все глаза. Это жестоко. Невероятно жестоко. Я открываю рот, и у меня вырывается:

– Мне очень жаль.

Он оказывается рядом со мной в мгновение ока, и я растворяюсь в объятии, которое он дарит мне. Я и забыл, насколько он высокий по сравнению со мной – в памяти всплывают бесконечные шутки окружающих о том, какой я низкий, но, сколько бы лет ни прошло, я не признаю это.

В его объятьях я впервые за многие годы чувствовал себя дома. Мне тепло. Я забыл, каково это – быть с другим человеком, с которым можно разговаривать, которого можно касаться. 

Признаю, это были долгие два года. Я забыл практически все, что делало меня живым.

– О чем ты сожалеешь, Зак? – мягко спрашивает Дэррил, перебирая прядки моих волос. – Все в порядке, тебе не о чем сожалеть.

Я захлебнулся рыданиями. Я смог бы выдержать это, как выдерживал десятки раз до этого. Я смог бы. Но в этот раз все было гораздо, гораздо хуже – его призрак касался меня. Может быть, это все-таки реально? Ах, если бы только...

_Если бы только..._

– Это нечестно, – мягко говорю я. – В тот день должен был умереть я, а не ты.

Дэррил замирает, а затем аккуратно отстраняет меня, держа за плечи. 

– Что? – спрашивает он с растерянным выражением лица. – Что ты только что?...

Это самое реалистичное видение, которое у меня было у меня за последнее время. Да и вообще когда-либо. Я вижу, как он сморщивает нос, как всегда делает, когда сбит с толку, вижу, как искрятся жизнью его глаза. Я вижу на нем толстовку, в которую я был одет накануне вечером, под его красно-черным пальто, и безумно хочу надеть её снова. 

Он пахнет маффинами. Я краснею при этой мысли, отводя взгляд. 

– Зак? – зовет меня Дэррил, вырывая из мыслей. – Что ты имел в виду? Я совершенно точно жив, и я буквально стою перед тобой прямо сейчас.

– Он сказал мне то же самое, – говорит Спифи откуда-то сзади. – Я думаю, он слишком сильно ударился головой.

– Нет, – вполголоса отвечаю я, отходя в сторону. – Перестаньте убеждать меня, что вы настоящие. Не надо, пожалуйста. Возвращайтесь в свою страну кошмаров. Все это нереально. 

Я зажмуриваюсь, ожидая, что все встанет на свои места.

Когда я открываю глаза, Дэррил и Спифи все еще стоят передо мной, выглядя еще более обеспокоенными, чем раньше. 

– Зак, – осторожно говорит Дэррил. – Я пойду за Клэем. Он немного разбирается в медицине…

– СО МНОЙ ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ! – кричу я, но понижаю голос, когда понимаю, что Дэррил и Гео отступили на шаг. – Я... Извините. Я буду в порядке, правда. Просто оставьте меня в покое. Перестаньте преследовать меня. 

Я вижу горе на лице Дэррила, и я почти бросаюсь обратно к нему и говорю – нет, прости, я не это имел в виду – но нахожу в себе остатки сил и не поддаюсь искушению. Я не могу позволить призракам захватить мою жизнь больше, чем они уже сделали это. Я должен жить дальше, как обещал когда-то **настоящему** Дэррилу.

Но они не уходят.

И я решаю убежать. 

Я знаю, что со стороны сейчас выгляжу нелепо – если бы вокруг меня были люди, которые видели бы это все, то им казалось бы, что я кричал, обнимал воздух и плакал безо всякой причины, но я не могу выдерживать это ни секунды больше.

Я проталкиваюсь мимо Дэррила и Спифи; слезы текут по моему лицу, мои руки случайно касаются тела первого – и я хочу, о, как я хочу, чтобы он был настоящим, чтобы я мог прыгнуть к нему и плакать в его руках, пока он успокаивает меня. Даже если бы я точно знал, что мне осталось недолго, что все остальные мертвы – я хочу, чтобы кто-то, с кем я могу плакать, был рядом со мной. Кого-то, кого я люблю. 

Но меня преследуют не только Гео и Дэррил. Распахивая двери в главную комнату, я вспоминаю это и понимаю, что бежать было, наверное, худшим из возможных моих решений.

Винсент стоит у дверей, одетый в свою обычную одежду – черный свитер, темно-серые джинсы и его странную черно-белую повязку на голову. Он поворачивается ко мне с непроницаемым выражением лица. 

– Я слышал крик. Все хорошо?

У меня перехватывает дыхание, когда я оглядываю комнату. Люди. Слишком много людей. Я вижу, как Дэйв разговаривает с Томми и Уилбуром. Вижу, как Клэй рассказывает что-то смешное Джорджу с Сапнапом. Я так давно не видел их всех вместе – у меня болит сердце. Я вижу, как Мега разговаривает с Зелком на языке жестов – никто из нас, кроме этих двоих, не знал его до того, как он научил нас понимать его, когда оставались только Дэйв, Дэррил, он и я. Я вижу, как быстро движутся его руки, рассказывая о каком-то ребенке, который издевался над ним до того, как он приехал в нашу деревню. 

Это видение настолько детализировано, что я чувствую, как моя душа начинает раскалываться. 

Громкий хлопок двери, из которой я вышел, привлекает ко мне внимание каждого в комнате. Все смотрят на мое покрытое слезами лицо, и на шок, который так ясно написан на нем. 

– Хэй, ты в порядке? – спрашивает меня Дэйв с беспокойством на лице. 

" _Спроси его, почему он выглядит так ужасно, Зелк_ ", – Мега быстро дергает Зелка за рукав и тот, кивнув, поворачивается и спрашивает: 

– Мега хочет знать, почему ты ужасно выглядишь, – переводит Зелк через мгновение.

Я смотрю на него. 

– Ты мертв, – говорю я тихим шепотом, и мой голос прерывается на полпути. – Вы все мертвы.

– Зак? Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? – спрашивает Винсент, подходя сбоку и кладя руку на мое плечо. 

– Я видел, как ты умираешь, – продолжаю я, глядя в пол, и слезы падают, разбиваясь о еловые доски. – Я видел, как вы все умерли. Мне очень жаль. Мне правда, очень жаль. Я не смог спасти вас. 

Я поднимаю взгляд и вижу их потрясенные лица. 

– Это то, что вы хотите услышать от меня, теперь вы отстанете? Вы хотели, чтобы я извинился? Я сделал это. Да, это моя вина. Все это моя вина. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы остались живы. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы не заболели. Если бы ради этого мне нужно было бы отдать свою жизнь, я сделал бы это. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы действительно были здесь, **вы** , а не призраки. Все, чего я хочу – чтобы все было, как пять лет назад. Я хочу, чтобы мир вернулся к нормальному состоянию.

Мой голос прерывается на последних словах, и я прикрываю рот, чтобы остановить рыдание, вновь предательски вырывающееся из моей груди.

– Он... Извиняется? – спросил Дэйв, поднимая брови.

– Ага, – рявкнул Винсент, все еще стоящий рядом со мной. – За то, чего никогда не было.

– Чего не было? – спрашиваю я, вытирая глаза. 

_Скеппи, ты сказал, что мы мертвы, почему?_ , – пытался обратить на себя внимание Зелка Мега. 

– Он сказал... – начал перевод Зелк, но я понял все и без него.

– Потому что это так! – кричу я, встречая ошеломленный взгляд Меги.

Я знаю, что выгляжу несчастным и сломленным, но мне все равно. Во всяком случае, это все нереально, и выражение моего лица перед призраками – последнее, что волнует меня в данный момент.

Мертвая тишина.

Рука Меги дергается. 

_Ты умеешь читать язык жестов?_

Я фыркаю.

– Ты сам научил меня ему.

Мега ошарашенно смотрит на меня, и если бы зеленый шарф не обвивал его шею и нижнюю половину лица, я бы сказал, что у него отвисла челюсть.

Я яростно зашевелил пальцами. 

_Научил. Ты не был идеальным учителем, но ты смог научить меня перед смертью._

– Мы не мертвы, Зак, – медленно говорит Зелк, наблюдая глазами за движениями моих рук. – Не знаю, какой кошмар тебе приснился, но мы не мертвы.

– Это не был кошмар! – яростно говорю я.

– Я прожил пять лет этого пиз… – я останавливаюсь, и на глаза снова наворачиваются слезы. Я слышу крик Дэррила: "Следи за своим ЯЗЫКОМ!", но не обращаю на него внимания.

– Зак, – с каким-то нездоровым любопытством спрашивает Дейв. – Какой сейчас, по-твоему, год?

– Сейчас 2025 год, – хмуро смотрю я на него.

– Нет, – говорит Джордж, немного пугливо отступая к Клэю. – Это 2019 год, девятнадцатое августа. 

– Что...– говорю я ломающимся голосом.

– Это был просто сон, Скеппи, – тихо говорит Винсент рядом со мной.

Я слышу крик позади себя, и вдруг мир в моих глазах меркнет – а затем пол устремляется вверх, встречаясь с моим лицом, и я больше ничего не вижу и не слышу.


	3. Останься еще ненадолго

– ...путешествие во времени? – раздается откуда-то издалека невнятное окончание фразы.

Я жмурюсь, когда яркий свет падает мне на лицо. Хочется просто выключить свет, вернуться в постель, зарыться в одеяло и мечтать о том, чтобы предыдущие пять лет оказались лишь сном. Теперь мне хотелось вернуться в прошлое сновидение, где я встретился с Дэррилом и все снова были живы, хотя и были уверены, что на дворе 2019 год. 

– Но путешествия во времени невозможны!

Я резко сажусь, узнав голос, и Зелк визжит – не уверен, что такой визг можно принять за крик взрослого мужчины, если не видеть, кто его издал – и чуть не падает со стула, на котором сидит. Рядом с ним стоит Мега, который до этого яростно писал что-то в своем блокноте, но теперь он лишь, скрывая свое удивление, внимательно смотрит на меня.

_Привет, Зак._

_Привет, Мега,_ – отвечаю я. 

_Нет, ты неправильно показываешь букву Г,_ – Мега сжимает кулак, оставляя указательный палец вытянутым влево. – _Ты только что назвал меня "Мехой"._

– О, – смущенно говорю я. – Прости, прошло много времени с тех пор, как я в последний раз общался в таком формате.

Зелк со скрипом отодвигает свой стул.

– Что значит "в последний раз"? Ты никогда не понимал язык жестов, Зак! – не сдерживает он крик. – Мега отказывается учить этому кого-либо, и я знаю этот способ коммуникации только потому, что я – его начальник, и я посчитал, что будет лучше, если ему не нужно было бы повсюду таскать этот чертов блокнот!

– Следи за своим языком, – говорю я запоздало, с ноткой печали в голосе. 

_Ты говоришь, как Дэррил,_ – показывает мне Мега знаками. 

– Это все действительно настоящее? – с надеждой спрашиваю я, игнорируя Мегу. – Я и правда здесь, в зале собраний, вместе со всеми вами?

– Да. А какие у тебя еще были варианты? – устало смотрит на меня Зелк.

Я нервно пожимаю плечами, замечая, что за окном уже садится солнце. Мы на втором этаже зала собраний – в одной из свободных спален. 

– Я не знаю.

Все совсем как пять лет назад.

Может быть, это реально? Может быть, это был затянувшийся кошмар? Почему все это происходит именно со мной?

– А что вы, ребята, здесь делаете?– спрашиваю я их.

– Присматриваем за тобой, – говорит Зелк.

 _Заботимся о тебе, идиот, что мы еще можем делать здесь, над твоей кроватью?_ , – говорит Мега, сморщив нос. – _Ой. Забыл, что ты теперь понимаешь, что я говорю._

Если честно, понимаю я его через слово. Это было слишком давно, и Мега показывает знаки очень быстро. Тогда он согласился научить меня только потому, что нам обоим было скучно, и мы хотели сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме наших зомбированных, зараженных и мертвых друзей. 

Но сейчас они совсем не кажутся мертвыми, не так ли? 

– Дэррил беспокоится за тебя, – говорит Зелк, глядя в сторону. – Он говорит, что ты выкрикивал тогда просто ужасные вещи.

Я вздыхаю, пытаясь быстро придумать убедительную ложь, но не могу подобрать слова. Все кажется слишком правдоподобным, но нельзя забывать, что все они умерли, а я был один уже два года. Но встреча с Дэррилом выбила меня из колеи: все-таки немного страшно видеть лицо своего парня после того, как ты в буквальном смысле ударил его ножом в сердце. 

Конечно, это был всего лишь затянувшийся сон. Или слишком рано проявившийся кризис среднего возраста. Я нервно улыбаюсь, когда мне в голову приходит догадка. 

– Вы знаете, что, когда вы умираете, вся ваша жизнь проносится перед глазами?

 _Нет, это звучит, как полный бред,_ \- подозрительно говорит Мега, прищурившись. 

Я продолжаю игнорировать его.

– В любом случае, кажется, это случилось со мной, когда я ударился, и мне привиделось, что вы, ребята, умерли, – я съеживаюсь. – Поэтому, когда я проснулся, немного испугался. Извините.

 _Ты же понимаешь, что твоя история шита белыми нитками?_ – возмущался Мега откуда-то сбоку, но мы с Зелком проигнорировали его.

Светловолосый мужчина оживился. 

– Ох! Кажется, я слышал об этом! Какого-то парня ударило камнем, и он прожил всю свою жизнь за пять минут. Ему казалось, что у него были даже дети. Потом тот проснулся и понял, что все это было сном и на самом деле он не встретил любовь всей своей жизни, не завел с ней семью. Счастье оказалось иллюзией. Он впал в депрессию и все такое...

 _Зак никогда бы не встретил любовь всей своей жизни, даже во сне, кому он нужен?_ – жестикулировал Мега, закатывая глаза.

Я краснею и отворачиваюсь, откатываясь на другую сторону кровати. 

– ТЫ ЖЕНИЛСЯ, ТАМ, ВО СНЕ?! – визжит Зелк. 

Я быстро разворачиваюсь обратно, вскакиваю и закрываю Зелку рот, пока на новость о моей возможной женитьбе не разнеслась по всем окрестным деревням.

– Нет! Нет, ничего такого не было!

Я замолкаю, неловко прочищая горло. Черт, зачем я подумал об этом? Я могу это так ясно представить **его** в свадебном костюме. Я так ясно могу представить то, как он говорит "Да", глядя мне прямо в глаза. Я вижу это слишком четко, и трясу головой, пытаясь прогнать возникшую картинку.

 _Но ты все-таки встречался с кем-то,_ – заключил Мега.

Я снова прочищаю горло, вспоминая, что помешало мне воплотить в реальность ту сцену.

– Теперь это не имеет значения. Он умер в том... видении. Кроме того, я очень сомневаюсь, что он ответит на мои чувства здесь, в реальном мире. Но если бы ответил...

Я смеюсь, но звучит фальшиво. Второй шанс с Дэррилом? Я бы отдал за это всё. Но если все, что произошло за последние пять лет, действительно было видением – теперь это уже не кажется таким безумным вариантом – нравился ли мне Дэррил из сна, или тот, что реален? Дэррил, в которого я влюблен, тот же, что и человек, беспокоящийся обо мне сейчас? На самом ли деле я любил его, или это все – чувства, порожденные сном? 

Нет, я люблю Дэррила. Или, по крайней мере, дорожу воспоминаниями о нем настолько, что до сих пор так и не смог залечить оставшуюся после его смерти дыру в сердце; настолько, что я каждый день думал о нем перед сном. Я скучаю по нему. Звучит странно, учитывая, что сейчас нас разделяет всего один этаж, но все же... 

Боже, почему же все так сложно.

– Зак!

Я моргаю и понимаю, что Мега яростно жестикулирует, а Зелк щелкает пальцами, пытаясь привлечь мое внимание. 

– А?

Зелк указывает в окно. 

– Уже почти закат. Помнишь, что будет сегодня вечером?

Я моргаю, напрягая память. Что особенного должно было произойти в августе 2019 года?

– Эээ...

 _Ты действительно не в себе,_ – размахивал Мега руками, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. – _Ты несколько недель не затыкался, напоминая всем о нем. Trivia Night!_

Я моргаю, глядя на него. 

– О, точно! – придал я своему голосу фальшивый энтузиазм, собирая крохи воспоминаний воедино. Август 2019. Да. Trivia Night. В моем видении я был партнером Дэррила. Мы заняли четвертое место. 

Это было одним из последних мероприятий перед тем, как в октябре болезнь поразила наши деревни. Тогда мы ничего о нем не знали и не приняли меры, и все пошло ужасно.

– Зак! В каких облаках ты витаешь?

Я поворачиваю голову к Зелку. 

– Ты совершенно точно не в порядке – взволнованно говорит блондин, и Мега закатывает глаза. – расскажешь, что еще случилось в твоем... видении? Кто там был?

Я вздрагиваю.

– Нет, прости. Я не готов говорить об этом.

Я встаю, сбрасывая с себя одеяло. Мега и Зелк тоже подскакивают и следуют за мной, опрокидывая стулья и толкая друг друга локтями. Я останавливаюсь в дверном проеме, и спрашиваю, не оборачиваясь на них:

– Вы знаете, с кем я в команде?

– А? О, это Дэррил, – говорит Зелк, и Мега поворачивается ко мне спиной, показывая что-то, предназначенное только для глаз Зелка. Светловолосый мужчина нервно смеется, вопросительно глядя на меня. Я в замешательстве пожимаю плечами, и Мега оборачивается ко мне безо всякого выражения на лице – как обычно.

***

Некоторые бросают на меня странные взгляды, но Зелк тихо объясняет – с добавлением все новых деталей с каждым новым повторением рассказа – что произошло. Пара человек даже подошли и сказали, как им жаль, что это такое случилось со мной, и что все готовы поддержать меня, если я снова что-то забуду. Честно говоря, это немного успокаивало. 

Хотя навязчивое чувство дежавю не отпускало меня. 

Я случайно опускаю руку на кнопку, хотя даже не знаю, что у нас спросили, чем пугаю Дэррила, сидевшего рядом со мной.

– Ты уверен, что знаешь ответ? – обеспокоенно спрашивает он, и я киваю, отказываясь смотреть на него, делая вид, что мое внимание сосредоточено на доске.

Видение это было или нет, но мне все равно больно на него смотреть. Он, вероятно, не питает ко мне тех же чувств в этой реальности, но от этого не менее больно смотреть на человека, который был моим парнем в той жизни. Парнем, который умер в той жизни. 

– Зак?

Я смотрю с ухмылкой, когда Каллахан смотрит на меня. 

– Повтори вопрос.

Я слышу несколько смешков от остальных команд. Каллахан вздыхает. 

– Сколько костей в человеческом теле?

Тот же вопрос задавали в Trivia Night в августе 2019 года. 

Тот же вопрос. Тот же партнер. Тот же ведущий. 

– Клянусь, если ты скажешь четырнадцать, я тебя... – слышу, как шепчет Дэррил, и мне очень хочется сделать это, просто чтобы побесить его и увидеть, как горят его глаза, пусть даже и от злости.

И я действительно ответил так в моем видении. Но теперь я знаю ответ – потому что за эти годы он выучил названия каждой из них, от скуки перечитывая книги по медицине, найденные в доме Клэя.

– Двести шесть.

Каллахан выглядит удивленным, когда он смотрит на свою карточку, чтобы проверить ответ. Я чувствую себя слегка оскорбленным таким недоверием – но быстро вспомнил, для них я тот же человек, которым был тогда, пять лет назад, мальчик, который шутил идиотские шуточки и пранковал каждого встречного. Но с тех пор я сильно изменился – для меня прошло несколько лет. Даже если Зелк говорит, что все это – следствие травмы головы – я слишком хорошо помню некоторые из тех дней. Я помню, как Дэррил сидел на диване, глядя мне в глаза, я помню, как учил язык жестов с Мегой, помню спарринги с Дэйвом и его крик "Техноблейд никогда не умрет!", когда он снова и снова побеждал. Я помню это слишком ярко, и, даже если это было ненастоящим, они оставили в моей душе неизгладимые следы. 

– Это... Это правильный ответ!, – восклицает наконец Каллахан. 

Люди бросают на меня странные взгляды, но я не замечаю их, развернувшись, чтобы дать пять Дэррилу, немного краснея, когда наши ладони соприкоснулись, но надеясь, что он не увидит выражение моего лица в темноте. 

– При какой температуре закипает вода? – спрашивает Каллахан, и я немного запоздало хлопаю рукой по кнопке: Дэйв нажимает на свою раньше. 

– Сто градусов по Цельсию, – говорит розоволосый мужчина, хлопая радующегося Томми по плечу, и Каллахан кивает. 

Я фыркаю. 

– Да ладно, Зак, тебе просто повезло с первым вопросом, я все равно выиграю – говорит Дэйв, ухмыляясь. Я закатываю на это глаза.

– Это мы еще посмотрим.

– Если хочешь победить меня, тренируйся еще пять лет, – произносит одну из своих коронных фраз Дэйв, и Томми восторженно восклицает что-то.

Это нормально. Он всегда говорил так – хотя обычно это происходило на наших с ним тренировках, когда я проигрываю дуэли с ним одну за одной; когда он учил меня правильно драться, особенно против монстров, которыми тогда стали наши друзья. 

Но... пять. Пять. Я уже тренировался в течение пяти лет.

– У тебя все нормально? – шепчет Дэррил, глядя на меня, и его зеленые глаза обеспокоенно сияют в свете факелов. – Ты бледнее, чем обычно.

– Все в порядке, – рявкаю я, и Дэррил невольно дёргается в ответ; на его лице на мгновение мелькает обида. 

Я вздыхаю и говорю себе успокоиться. Он просто беспокоиться о тебе, он ни в чем не виноват.

– Извини. Это было слишком резко. Я просто немного устал сегодня. 

Лицо Дэррила смягчилось, и он поправил свои очки. Когда-то он признался мне, что всегда стеснялся их.

Подождите. Нет, это было только в том видении – Дэррил не мог сказать мне такого. Настоящему Дэррилу нравятся его очки, правда ведь?

– Ты волнуешься из-за того, что увидел в том видении? – тихо спрашивает Дэррил. – Хочешь потом поговорить об этом?

Я зажмуриваюсь, отрицательно качая головой. Что я должен ему сказать? О, мы с тобой встречались несколько месяцев, представляешь? Мы любили друг друга, а потом мне пришлось тебя убить. На могиле, в которой ты лежишь, написано мое стихотворение, адресованное тебе. Я оплакивал тебя месяцами. 

Да, рассказать это ему, вероятно, было бы не лучшей идеей.

– Может быть, в другой раз. Просто сейчас... – я делаю паузу, пытаясь придумать ответ, который вызовет меньше всего подозрений. – Мне трудно снова видеть вас всех после того, как вы… После того, что произошло там.

Дэррил мрачно кивает. 

– Я полагаю, пережить такое – просто ужасно. Я понимаю, почему ты так на все реагируешь. 

Он замолкает, подбирая слова, и через мгновение. 

– Но, может, есть ли еще что-нибудь, о чем ты хочешь поговорить со мной?

Уверен, его лицо сейчас украшает румянец, и я бы отдал все, чтобы свет был чуть ярче.

– Вообще-то, да, но...

Я случайно задеваю локтем кнопку, и в следующую секунду на нас направлен прожектор. Черт.

Я резко отхожу от лица Дэррила, которое, как я теперь понимаю, было намного ближе, чем мне казалось. Я смущенно опускаю глаза в пол, Дэррил отворачивается и понимаю, что он определенно прячет именно румянец. 

– Зак?

Я снова смотрю на Каллахана. 

– Что?

Каллахан, трет переносицу, прежде чем прийти ответить мне. 

–Ты нажал кнопку, Зак. Ты готов дать ответ на вопрос?

Я моргаю, ломая голову над вопросом, который, по его словам, он задал. Но в моей голове не осталось никаких связанных с этим воспоминаний - я слишком много внимания было уделено Дэррилу, его, словам, румянцу губам... Мое дыхание перехватывает от этой мысли, но я одергиваю себя, чувствуя на себе ожидающий взгляд Каллахана.

– А... Ты можешь повторить вопрос еще раз?

Где-то рядом со мной фыркает Клэй, бросая быстрый взгляд на Джорджа, который сегодня был его напарником. Каллахан снова вздыхает так, как будто спрашивает небеса, за что ему такое наказание, но потом все же смотрит на карточку с вопросом. 

– Что такое херофобия?

Я ухмыляюсь, глядя прямо на Дэйва. Мы слишком долго шутили об этом после викторины в том видении, чтобы я не знал правильного ответа.

– Иррациональный страх веселья и счастья. 

Каллахан моргает, пытаясь поверить в то, что только что услышал правильный ответ. «Слово в слово... Еще одно очко в пользу команды "Muffin"!

– Ура! – радуется Дэррил, наконец развернувшись ко мне, и я увидел, что его щеки все еще слегка розовые. – Хорошая работа, Зак!

– Вы, конечно, извините, – недоверчиво говорит Дэйв. – Но откуда Зак узнал об этом?

– Потому что это буквально твое определение, и...– ехидно говорю я, но прерываю себя на полуслове, чтобы не обидеть его. 

– Нет, – бормочет Дэйв себе под нос. – Я умею веселиться.

– Может быть, воруя новогодние подарки у сирот, – не сдерживаюсь я, закатывая глаза, и слышу одобрительный смех остальных участников, наблюдающих за этой сценой.

– Нет, серьезно, – говорит Дэйв, когда все отсмеялись – Откуда ты это знаешь?

Секунду я внимательно смотрю на него, но вспоминаю, что я – Скеппи 2019 года – могу спокойно отшутиться от любого серьезного вопроса, придаю лицу расслабленное выражение и пафосным голосом отвечаю:

– Потому что я очень умный. 

Потому что я уже пережил это раньше. Я заранее знал каждый вопрос, который задавал Каллахан. 

Дэйв фыркает, но не настаивает. Я ловлю на себе несколько странных взглядов, и признаюсь себе в том, что понимаю их недоумение. Единственная причина, по которой мы заняли четвертое место в прошлый раз, - это ответы Дэррила, а не мои. В прошлый раз правильно я ответил всего на один вопрос. 

Следующий вопрос касался стихов, и на него я дал ответить команде Зелка и Меги. Последний нажал на кнопку звонка и написал ответ в своем блокноте, после чего передал его Каллахану. 

Иногда люди обвиняют его в том, что он не хочет учить других своему языку – и попросил Зелка не учить ему остальных. Никто не знает, почему.

Но он сказал мне. Сказал в последний день своей жизни, когда был почти беспомощен и еле двигал руками. Мега не любил учить других языку жестов, потому что ему нравилось, что никто не понимает, что он говорит, пока он не объяснит им сам.

Сначала я совсем не понял его, но Мега повторил ещё раз. Ему нравилось, когда люди по какой-то причине его не понимали. Нравилось ему это потому, он мог на эмоциях сказать все, что угодно, а потом преподнести это так, как будет выгодно ему, и они не поняли бы подвоха. Он мог показывать свои знаки с сердитым выражением на лице, и они подумали бы, что он имеет ввиду что-то злое и пугающее, даже если речь велась только про принцесс и маффины. Или Зелка. 

Но позже, почти ночью, он тихо сказал мне, что втайне ненавидел то, каким был. Ему не нравилось, что другим приходилось бы учить для общения с ним какой-то особенный язык. Он чувствовал, что это было бы слишком большой нагрузкой на плечи других, и что они злились бы на него за это. 

Он даже не был одним из тех, кто превратился в зомби. Когда на следующее утро я проснулся, его уже не было с нами: остались только Дэррил, Дэйв и я.

Мне было жаль его. Не думаю, что кто-то действительно отказался бы от возможности изучать язык жестов, чтобы общаться с ним. Конечно, Мега временами переходил черту. Хорошо, часто. Да куда уж там – все время, но он, несмотря на все это, был моим другом. Я ухватился за первый же шанс изучить что-то, что позволит общаться с ним без использования этого дурацкого блокнота.

Я выпадаю из мира, и откуда-то издалека слышу голос Каллахана, оглашающего задания – кажется, я пропустил несколько промежуточных вопросов, и вижу на доске интересную ситуацию. Мы делим второе место с командой Зелка – у нас по три очка, а команда Техноблейда опережает нас на одно. Дэррил, должно быть, в какой-то момент ответил на вопрос, но я был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы заметить это.

– Какое единственное млекопитающее может летать?

Зелк нажимает на кнопку за мгновение до меня, но я знаю, что он промахнется.

– Олень, – уверенно говорит он. 

Наступает неловкая тишина. 

– Э-э, нет, – говорит Каллахан, кашляя, чтобы скрыть смешок, разрушивший бы его невозмутимый образ, и поворачивается ко мне. – Зак?

– Летучие мыши, – говорю я без колебаний, вызывая удивление в глазах ведущего. 

– Это верный ответ.

Дэйв вздыхает, когда Каллахан добавляет нам еще один балл, ставя нашу с Дэррилом команду на первое место, к нему и Томми. Дэррил улыбается мне, и мое сердце начинает биться чаще. Я улыбаюсь ему в ответ. 

Мне хотелось бы, чтобы все было как в том видении. Чтобы мы признались в своих чувствах друг к другу. В то же время меня колет вина – в том мире погибли люди, а я, задвигая это на второй план, эгоистично хочу его любви. Даже ценой других жизней. Это глупо с моей стороны. 

Но мне все равно. Еще один шанс с Дэррилом? С удовольствием.

***

В итоге мы выигрываем.

И Дэррил произносит те же самые слова, что и в видении, – слова, что посеяли тогда в наших головах мысли, через несколько месяцев положившие начало отношениям.

– О боже, Зак! МЫ ВЫИГРАЛИ! Я так счастлив! Я мог бы поцеловать тебя...

Дэррил одергивает себя, и наступает неловкая тишина.

В прошлый раз я отшутился.

На этот раз я просто смотрю на него, на то, как он покраснел, встречаю взгляд зеленых глаз, который нервно блестит, опускаясь в пол. Он дёргается, когда я медленно подхожу и провожу пальцем по его подбородку, заставляя его поднять голову посмотреть на меня. 

– Я тоже мог бы, – говорю я достаточно тихо, чтобы меня услышал только он.

Дэррил отскакивает, и теперь все видят его лицо – ярко-красное, и я тепло улыбаюсь, глядя на него. Возможно, мне не стоило спешить так с такими словами, но теперь я хочу сказать ему как можно больше милостей, пока у нас есть время, потому что я слишком хорошо знаю, как буду жалеть, если не скажу всего этого тысячи раз до того, как худшее произойдет снова. Говорить с ним и касаться его настолько естественно, что мне больно думать, что я не мог делать это с ним каждый день: вставать на цыпочки и целовать его, обниматься с ним и часами обмениваться милыми прозвищами.

Потому что я люблю его.

И когда-то он любил меня.


	4. А лучше – до последнего вздоха

С момента пробуждения прошло немного времени, и мне уже легче просыпаться по утрам. Прошедшие «пять лет» теперь кажутся просто странным сном, и с каждым днем я забываю все больше и больше. Многое будто бы повторяется, и иногда я предотвращаю неприятные события, которые случались в том сне.

Например, когда Сапнап чуть не упал в реку. Я знал, что это может произойти и пошел с ним, помешал ему расколоть себе голову и оставаться без сознания в течение двух недель. Или когда Дэйв не мог найти свой меч, и я помог ему, предложив поискать в доме Томми. Или напомнил A6D, что он забыл сделать – вынуть багет из духовки – прежде, чем его дом загорелся. 

Казалось бы, всего лишь видение, всего лишь человек, откуда-то помнящий незначительные вещи.

Но эти мелочи сильно меняли мою жизнь. Жизни каждого из нас. 

И медленно, но верно, я начал задумываться. Что, если я действительно совершил путешествие во времени? Что, если то, о чем Зелк и Мега говорили до того, как я проснулся, и мы отвлеклись на "Trivia night", было правдой? Если эта история была обречена на повторение, могу ли я как-то помешать вирусу, как делал это с неприятностями до этого?

Пока я просто наслаждался жизнью: развлекался с друзьями, ходил по тонкому льду в разговорах с Дэррилом – мы оба, особенно я, вставляли в присутствии друг друга неоднозначные комментарии, о чем бы ни говорили. Но теперь мне было не до этого – вопрос о том, распространится ли инфекция снова, был в сотни раз важнее.

Неужели я был обречён снова увидеть смерть своих друзей? 

Эта мысль не покидала меня ни на минуту, и мне снова стало больно рядом с ними. Казалось, что они уже ускользают в объятья смерти, пусть даже я и знал, что никто из моих друзей не заразится и не умрет до середины 2020 года. Но даже эта догадка, не подкреплённая ничем, заставила меня вздрогнуть – возможно, я могу предотвратить их гибели. Может, даже не только их – другие деревни, с которыми мы особенно не общались, также попали под удар тогда. Возможно, я смогу исправить всю историю.

Опять же, все это все еще могло быть одним большим совпадением. Хотя, даже если это не так, если бы я прямо сейчас сказал всем, что вирус приближается, готовый убить каждого из нас, меня в лучшем случае посчитали бы ударившимся головой еще раз.

–Зак? – Я поднимаю голову и вижу Клэя и Джорджа, стоящих передо мной и непонимающе смотрящих на то, как я сижу под деревом и хмурюсь, сверля взглядом траву перед собой.

Сейчас середина сентября, и я, пользуясь уходящей жарой и последними тёплыми лучами солнца перед похолоданием, наслаждаюсь природой, что тут такого? Неужели мое беспокойство настолько заметно со стороны?

– Что случилось? – нервно сглатывая, спрашиваю я у них.

Клэй вздыхает, растерянно оглядываясь вокруг и проводя рукой по своим светлым волосам. Джордж бросает на его движение нечитаемый взгляд и, кажется, забывает, зачем пришел, а Клэй смотрит на него в ответ с каким-то восхищением во взгляде. Это продолжалось секунд двадцать, и я уже подумал, что пора тихо ретироваться.

– Нам нужно поговорить с тобой, – наконец почти одновременно выдыхают они, вспомнив о моем существовании.

Я смотрю на них. Напряжение между этими двоими очевидно уже сейчас, и с каждым днем оно только росло – когда они признались друг другу в том видении, мы потеряли их на несколько недель: они закрылись в комнате и почти не выходили, не желая отпускать друг друга ни на шаг. Затем Клэй заразился и умер, даже не превратившись в зомби, и Джордж потерял все, что делало его собой. Он был следующим инфицированным и превратился – я думаю, он тайно искал смерти, хотя никто так и не понял, что вызвало инфекцию – и ему удалось убить Сапнапа, который в отчаянии умолял его стать прежним, хотя все мы знали, что это невозможно. Джордж не был первым, кто стал монстром. Как не был и последним. Последним был Дэррил. 

Клэй плюхается на траву, и через мгновение Джордж следует его примеру. 

– Это о Дэрриле.

Я застываю. Они знают о будущем? Они подозревают, что знаю я? Откуда?

– Он тебе нра-а-авится, – с ухмылкой тянет Джордж.

Я выдохнул, расслабляясь. Я еще не готов рассказывать им о будущем. Я, наверное, должен... но не могу. Затем мне приходит осознание, что следовало бы скрывать свои чувства к Дэррилу, и понимаю, что последние несколько недель я этого не только не делал, но и усугублял ситуацию всеми возможными способами.

– Я...

– Это довольно очевидно, – перебивает меня Клэй.

– Да... как и с вами двумя, – фыркаю я, ловя ошарашенный взгляд Клэя.

– Что? О чем ты говоришь? – начинает нервно оглядываться блондин.

Джордж не отвечает, украдкой глядя на своего друга. Румянец на щеках, может быть, и получилось спрятать от Клэя, но не от меня. Я поднимаю брови, готовясь к шоу.

– Не веди себя со мной скромно, Клэй. Ты обвиняешь меня в любви к Дэррилу, и я не собираюсь её отрицать… 

В прошлый раз мне было достаточно просто отрицать свои чувства. То же самое делали Клэй и Джордж, и сейчас я отчаянно пытался вспомнить все детали о них за последние пять лет. Всё вылетало из головы, но я ухватился за обрывок воспоминания и смог воспроизвести в памяти тот самый их разговор, и ухмыльнулся, поднимая голову.

– ...Но вы сами отрицаете чувства, так что не вам меня судить.

Клэй вскипает. 

– О чем ты? – Он смотрит на Джорджа в поисках помощи, но темноволосый мальчик смотрит в землю, вороша траву носком ботинка. – О чем он говорит?

Я закатываю глаза. 

– Да ладно вам, – тяну я – Хватит! Клэй, ты думаешь, что он "не любит тебя, и никогда не полюбит", а ты, Джордж, просто боишься разрушить дружбу и потерять его. 

Я пожимаю плечами, переводя взгляд немного в сторону. 

– Просто объяснитесь уже друг с другом. Вы двое хуже, чем мы с Дэррилом. Все у вас будет хорошо. 

Пока вы оба не умрёте. Я вздрагиваю, загоняю эту мысль на самую дальнюю из всех возможных полок.

Лицо Джорджа своим цветом теперь напоминает помидор. Клэй стоял с открытым ртом, видимо, собираясь сказать что-то, но переводит взгляд на своего лучшего друга. Я вздрагиваю, надеясь, что все, будет таким же, как в моем видении.

Точнее, нет, совсем наоборот. Я надеюсь, что мое видение никогда не сбудется, даже если я не нравлюсь Дэррилу и даже если Клэй и Джордж не полюбят друг друга. Если бы мне пришлось отказаться от любви всей моей жизни для того, чтобы им всем не пришлось умирать, я бы сделал это. И был бы счастлив.

– Я нравлюсь тебе? – шепчет потрясенный Клэй.

Джордж мельком смотрит на него, а затем вновь опускает взгляд и коротко кивает. Он выглядит напуганным. 

Клэй смеется, поражая нас обоих. Джордж выглядит так, будто готов провалиться сквозь землю, но блондин берет его руку в свою и сжимает. 

– Мы оба идиоты, – признает он, но в его карих глазах мерцает счастье. 

– Я не идиот, а вот ты – точно, – бормочет Джордж.

Клэй только улыбается, наклоняясь вперед.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Джордж, – выдыхает он, и в глазах брюнета появляется удивление, после чего их губы соприкасаются. 

– Ну, – говорю я самому себе, быстро вставая и уходя от того дерева. – Моя работа здесь закончена.

Мне жаль, что у нас с Дэррилом все было гораздо сложнее, но я прогоняю эту мысль, занимая себя мыслями о том, куда пойти, когда вернусь обратно в деревню: к себе домой, или в дом Дэррила? Я не успел найти ответ, когда на меня из одного проулка между домами прыгнули две фигуры. 

Мои инстинкты срабатывают, и я выставляю ногу, рукой собираясь ударить одного из моих противников по шее, а другая рука тянется к мечу, которого там теперь нет.

– З-Зак!.. Отпусти, – задыхается кто-то. 

Ужас наполняет меня, и я освобождаю Винсента от удушающего захвата, отступая, пока моя спина не упирается в прохладную стену одного из домов. Сапнап лежит на земле, пристально глядя на меня, и у меня перехватило дыхание.

Я сделал это снова. Забыл, что это уже не тот мир, что я в безопасности. Что я уже не один. Что мои друзья живы. И я чуть не причинил вред Сапнапу и Винсенту, которые смотрят на меня с ужасом, переводя дух.

– Мне очень жаль, – выдыхаю я, пытаясь не позволить слезам выступить в уголках моих глаз, но у меня не получается остановить их полностью. 

– Где ты этому научился? – потирает Винсент горло, глядя на меня. 

Я пожимаю плечами, отворачиваю от них голову и вытираю глаза, пытаясь притвориться, будто провожу рукой по волосам. 

– Это был просто инстинкт, я испугался вас.

Сапнап фыркает, садится, а после хватается за протянутую ему руку Винсента, чтобы встать на ноги. Все еще потирая грудь, он странно смотрит на меня. 

– Черт, были бы у меня такие инстинкты...

– А почему вы на меня набросились? – спрашиваю я, стараясь перевести тему.

На лице Сапнапа появляется дикая ухмылка, и он хватает меня за руку, подталкивая к выходу из переулка. Винсент, ухмыляясь, следует за ним. 

– Смотри! – указывает он на место, где я сидел до того, как Джордж и Клэй заняли мое место. 

Они все еще целовались. Джордж оседлал Клея, а тот, в свою очередь, путал пальцы в волосах своего друга – теперь, возможно, парня. 

– Да. Как ты сделал это?

– Мы пытались свести их в течение нескольких месяцев, – тихо говорит Сапнап, затаскивая нас с Винсентом обратно в переулок. – А ты разговариваешь с ними около десяти минут, и они уже пара?

– Я сказал им то, чего они боялись, – гордо улыбаюсь я, – о вещах, мешающих им вступить в отношения. 

– Да, звучит логично, – бормочет Винсент.

Сапнап смотрит на меня. 

– Ты сделал... Что? – недоверчиво спрашивает он. – Но как? Как ты понял, что нужно сказать?

– Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях, – осторожно говорю я, чувствуя неубедительность своей лжи. 

Я не собирался рассказывать им, как в моих воспоминаниях они спорили пять долгих раз, и после по неделе игнорировали друг друга – каждый из них думал, что другой не любит его, и ненавидел себя и его за эти мысли. Прекратил это безумие Сапнап, заставив их открыть глаза на правду и сказать наконец, что они чувствуют на самом деле. К сожалению, их отношения продлились всего восемь месяцев – до смерти Клея. 

– Ну, значит, осталась только одна пара, да? – вздыхает Сапнап. – Только с ней будет куда сложнее.

– Кто? – спросил я его, лихорадочно вспоминая, о ком же я мог забыть.

– Ты и Дэррил, – говорит Винсент, внимательно наблюдая за моей реакцией.

– Не думаю, что я нравлюсь ему больше, чем как друг, – говорю я с небольшой грустью в голосе, которую не получилось скрыть.

Честно говоря, я и правда не уверен. В моем видении Дэррил как-то признался, что влюбился в меня за долгие годы до того, как мы начали встречаться. Когда это произошло, Винсента и Сапнапа уже не было в мире живых. Но я не хочу торопиться с выводами; даже тот факт, что эта жизнь идет по тому же пути, что я помню – за вычетом нескольких вещей, которые я сознательно изменил - не гарантирует того, что я нравлюсь Дэррилу так же, как это было там.

В этом нет никакого смысла. Чем я вообще мог понравиться ему?

– Что ты несешь, Зак? Как ты можешь так думать? – почти кричит Винсент, забывая об осторожности. 

Меня хватают за плечи и трясут. Я смотрю на него снизу вверх – он выше меня, как и большинство людей, – в недоумении. Дэррил никогда не говорил, что я нравлюсь ему. 

– А? – спрашиваю я, тупо моргая.

Сапнап вздыхает, а Винсент закатывает глаза.

– Он так влюблен в тебя, что даже удивительно, как ни один из вас еще не сорвался.

– Но я не нравлюсь ему, – уверенно говорю я. Может, он и влюблен в того веселого и беззаботного Зака, которым я был раньше, но точно не в меня. Я изменился слишком сильно. 

Винсент глубоко вздыхает, и я могу сказать, что он пытается собраться с силами, чтобы не накричать на меня, раскрыв наше местонахождение Клэю и Джорджу.

– Смотри, – говорит он, более мягким голосом, но от такого изменения тона мне становится только страшнее. – Я не знаю, что происходит в ваших головах, и что случилось с вечной мудростью Дэррила, кексоголовые. Он нравится тебе. Ты ему нравишься тоже.

– Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка, - говорю я немного по-детски. 

Сапнап оживляется. 

– Но он никогда не говорил того, что ты ему не нравишься. То, что он никогда не говорил этого на публике, ничего не значит. Думаю, что он не собирается признаваться в этом никому, кроме тебя.

Оглядываясь назад, я понял, что был глуп, когда танцевал на цыпочках вокруг Дэррила. Но это было до эпидемии. Я был тупым идиотом-подростком, имеющим чрезмерную склонность к мемам. На этот раз я другой. Конечно, я растерял все веселье, когда остался один в ночи, вся радость исчезла, и я стал просто Заком, человеком, потерявшим своих друзей в видении. Сон был слишком реален - мне все еще хочется плакать, когда я думаю о могилах. 

Что, если бы я отправился в прошлое? В этом предположении гораздо больше смысла, чем в теории Зелка. У меня серьезное дежавю. Постоянно. Все время. 

Это означает, что вирус приближается.

И это означает, что мне необходимо отложить в сторону все мои чувства к Дэррилу. Даже если я действительно ему нравлюсь, все равно есть вещи важнее любви. Мне нужно спасти друзей.

Мне нужно остановить вирус.


	5. Обними меня, пока я не произнесу твое имя своими окровавленными губами

К октябрьской встрече я был готов. Еще до того, как о ней было объявлено, я уже точно знал, как, во сколько и где она будет проходить. То, что собрание будет посвящено Шоу талантов, держали в секрете и раскрыть хотели лишь за день, но я знал и это. Точно так же получилось с сентябрьской серией битв, которую ожидаемо выиграл Дэйв, и с августовской викториной. Я не сильно нервничал перед анонсом, и когда объявили, что октябрьской игрой будет Шоу талантов – лишь выдохнул с облегчением. 

Десяток бессонных ночей ушел на репетицию этой речи. Я уверен в каждом слове из тех, что собираюсь сказать им. 

Винсент и Сапнап не стали давить на нас с Дэррилом, пытаясь сблизить, и ничего не говорили об этом, но смотрели на меня, видимо, ожидая решительных действий именно с моей стороны. Мы с Дэррилом сохраняем дистанцию, хоть я и хотел бы сократить ее. Но я уважаю его право иметь границы и поэтому затих, никак не торопя события. Я мог бы несколькими фразами разрушить все его сомнения, но не стал: я скажу ему все, когда он придет к этому сам. Если он когда-нибудь придет к этому.

Джордж и Клэй объявили о своих отношениях через три дня после того, как произошел поцелуй под деревом, и выглядят такими счастливыми вместе, что у меня ёкает в груди. Прямо как в былые времена. Кроме одного – все были живы. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Поэтому я сижу в темном зале, перед недавно возведенной сценой, которая сейчас занимает большую часть Зала собраний. Вместо того, чтобы шутить над другими конкурсантами, как я сделал это в тот раз, повторяю то, что собираюсь сказать на сцене. Это единственный шанс раскрыть всем и сразу правду о том, что происходит. О том, кто я на самом деле.

Никакой больше лжи.

Ко мне подходит Спифи, который сегодня должен был вести мероприятие.

– Ты будешь предпоследним, как и хотел, – говорит он, не переставая писать что-то в своей записной книжке.

В ответ я лишь киваю, не в силах связать и двух слов. Слишком страшно думать о том, что через какие-то жалкие пару минут я буду рассказывать то, в правдивости чего не уверен до сих пор. Я всегда был экстравертом и любил, когда меня слушают, но вижу остальных участников, точно так же ожидающих своей очереди – Зелка, который, как я помню, попытается шутить, но смеяться будут не над шутками, а над ним; Мегу, который напишет на подготовленной для него доске три не очень цензурных слова и уйдет со сцены; Дэйва, который будет говорить о философии и о том, какие все мы идиоты... Я помню все, что они собираются показывать сегодня. Ужас в меня вселяет лишь мятый лист в руках Сапнапа. Он собирается рассказать историю, которую они с Клэем придумали буквально вчера – о вирусе в далёкой деревне под названием Хермитвиль. В тот раз мы не восприняли ее всерьёз и обратили в шутку.

Будущее заставило нас перестать смеяться.

– Ты решил выступить в шоу талантов? – шепотом спрашивает непонятно откуда взявшийся за моей спиной Дэррил, пугая меня. 

Я думал, он уже не придет. Сегодня Дэррил не мог быть рядом со мной из-за того, что на первом ряду могли сидеть лишь участники конкурса, а он до последнего не знал, что я – один из них. Я хотел рассказать ему об этом перед началом, но он забыл время начала и опоздал. Винсент же, придя на место проведения заранее, сказал, что займет им с Дэррилом места прямо за мной.

– Да – коротко отвечаю я. 

– А что ты собрался показывать? – не унимается Дэррил, кладя голову на моё плечо.

– Это... Это пока секрет, – говорю я ему через несколько секунд, прикрыв глаза и пытаясь запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти.

Когда Дэррил отстранился, я с неохотой выпрямился и сосредоточился на происходящем, не сразу узнавая Финна в красивой девушке на сцене. Он надел один из своих любимых париков, лёгкое платье до колен и каблуки, но в сочетании с его слишком низким для девушки голосом это давало именно тот эффект, которого он добивался – зал был в восторге от его шуток. Печально вспоминать, что умер он именно в таком обличии. Это было его последним желанием – и в каком-то смысле, когда он превратился в зомби, можно было назвать его красивым. Он говорит еще что-то о том, что теперь его имя – Роуз, и ему было очень приятно выступить перед почтенной публикой, получает овации, низко кланяется и уходит со сцены. 

В прошлый раз я смеялся над его новым именем так сильно, что чуть не заплакал, а потом на несколько недель называл Финна (или Роуз) «малышкой». Спустя годы Дэррил признался мне, что очень ревновал тогда. 

Но я слышал его шутки и раньше, и только ухмыляюсь той, от которой в прошлый раз я не мог успокоиться три минуты подряд. Дэррил тоже смеется, но временами бросает на меня странные взгляды. Я изображаю смех еще несколько раз, но не могу заставить себя смеяться по-настоящему. Когда мой взгляд направлен в зал, я невольно теряюсь в мыслях о том, как умер каждый из них, как я хоронил их. Некоторые могилы были пусты, как, например, у Джорджа, потому что его тело было зомбировано. Я закапывал их пустыми и откапывал позже, когда убивал кого-то. Было больно открывать пустой гроб, но и под дождем, и на солнце я делал это незамедлительно, не в силах смотреть на тело ни минутой больше. Когда я, наконец, закапывал их, с каждым взмахом лопаты внутри меня что-то обрывалось. 

Я был единственным на тех похоронах. Потом, иногда через месяцы, а иногда и годы после захоронения, я писал на надгробиях фразы, которые напоминали бы о тех, кто лежит там. Казалось, так они не будут забыты.

Я уверен, Дэррил заметил, что со мной что-то не так – волнение было видно в каждом его слове. Большинство же просто забыли об этом, успокоив себя теорией Зелка. Даже удивительно, что никто не подвергал ее сомнению. Для меня это было очень даже хорошо – я смог обдумать все, не отвлекаясь на неудобные вопросы и сочувствующие взгляды.

Время пролетело незаметно, и настала моя очередь. Вздохнув, я встал, и, пропустив мимо ушей тихое пожелание удачи от Винсента с Дэррилом, поднялся по ступеням.

Когда я оказался на сцене, все смотрели на меня с предвкушением чего-то веселого и глупого, как и всегда.

Я глубоко вздохнул и начал.

– Я знаю, все вы ожидаете, что сегодня я буду вести себя нелепо, но я не собираюсь этого делать.

– Тебе и не нужно вести вести себя как-то по-особенному! – вставил Дэйв – Ты – шут по своей природе!

По залу проходится смешок, и я сжимаю кулаки. Впервые моя репутация подвела меня.

– Я решил выступить предпоследним, потому что мне нужно поделиться с вами чем-то очень важным. Вы думаете, что я шучу, но Сапнап… – Я указываю на него, и он отрывает взгляд от листка бумаги, который до этого гипнотизировал, смотря на меня недоуменным взглядом. – держит в руках свой черновик, в котором им и Клэем написана история о чудовищном вирусе из деревни под названием «Хермитвиль». Это правда, Сапнап?

Все в аудитории поворачиваются к нему; он выглядит шокированным. 

– Я… да, это правда. 

Взгляды вернулись ко мне, пытаясь осознать происходящее. 

– Мы будем смеяться, – говорю я тихо, но из-за того, что все замолкли, мой голос разносится по всему амфитеатру. – Мы примем это за шутку. Даже когда слухи о том, что это не было сказкой, распространятся, мы ничего не предпримем для того, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. 

В моем голосе звучит гнев и отчаяние из-за нашей тогдашней глупости, которую, я клянусь, не позволю повторить. 

– В январе трое выживших – Ксисума, Ложь и Гриан из Хермитвилля, где все это началось, прибудут сюда. Двое из них будут уже заражены вирусом: Ложь умрет через два дня, Гриан – через шесть, но восстанет и убьет Кицуму. Рядом с Залом собраний появятся три могилы.

– Что ты, черт возьми, несешь? – раздраженно вскрикивает со своего места Винсент.

– Я хочу сказать, что то, что напугало меня два месяца назад, не было обычным кошмаром. Мега, например, задается вопросом, откуда я знаю язык жестов. – мои руки быстро делают знак дружбы. – Он сам научил меня. Вам всем было интересно, как я узнал ответы на вопросы той викторины. Я помнил их потому, что уже пережил это раньше. Когда я очнулся на полу зала собраний со Спифи, я уже знал все, что произойдет, вплоть до даты и темы нашего сегодняшнего собрания.

Я киваю на Клэя и Джорджа, которые в ужасе сидят на краю своих сидений и держатся за руки. 

– И вы двое. Вы удивлялись, откуда я знал то, что держит вас, сковывая страхом, и как сумел подобрать нужные слова, но все время боитесь спросить об этом напрямую. – слегка наклоняя голову, продолжаю я. – На самом деле я слышал так много ваших споров о том, сколько именно вы времени и сил потратили на "этого придурка" и как долго любили до признания, что сложно было не запомнить. Вы так кричали друг на друга из-за того, что каждый из вас отказывался признать свои настоящие чувства раньше другого...

Клэй и Джордж удивленно смотрят друг на друга. 

– Я никогда раньше не спорил с ним о таком, – недоумевает Клэй. 

– Этого еще не произошло, - рассеянно говорю я. – А теперь никогда и не произойдет. Я меняю возможное будущее и планирую изменить его так, чтобы то, что произошло в моем прошлом, никогда не случилось здесь, и мы успели подготовиться к встрече с этим вирусом.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что совершил путешествие во времени? – неуверенно спрашивает Зелк.

– Да. Я, стоящий перед вами сейчас – это та версия меня, которая будет жить через пять лет.

Амфитеатр погружается в хаос. Вопросы задают мне со всех сторон, но я не отвечаю на них, пристально смотря в тот угол комнаты, из которого потрясенно глядит на меня Дэррил. 

Когда все затихают, я снова начинаю говорить.

– Вы думаете, что это всего лишь шутка. Но некоторые из вас уже складывают воедино кусочки пазла и начинают верить в то, что мои слова – правда. 

Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на Дэйва, который, прищуриваясь, все же кивает, соглашаясь с моими словами. 

– К январю большая часть мира будет заражена и не сможет помочь, и поэтому, когда эпидемия, наконец, дойдет до нас, мы не будем готовы к ней.

– А лекарство? – раздается в зале чей-то неуверенный шепот. – Сколько людей умрет прежде, чем мы найдем лекарство?

Я смотрю в зрительный зал, и, глядя на их лица, понимаю, что не могу скрыть от них произошедшее. Я глубоко вдохнул и, избегая встреч взглядами, глядя себе под ноги, начал:

– Помните, как я проснулся и подумал, что на дворе 2025 год? Будто шагнул на пять лет в будущее? Помните, как извинялся перед вами за то, что позволил умереть? За то, что собственноручно убил некоторых из вас?

Я замолкаю, оставляя их додумывать мои слова самостоятельно. Ужас появляется на каждом лице, когда они осознают, что именно произошло в моем прошлом, в их будущем.

– Мы не нашли лекарства. Все вы умрете к 2023 году, и я останусь один на два года, пока не проснусь здесь, переместившись во времени на пять лет назад. Нет лекарства, нет ответа на вопрос, как распространяется вирус. Те, кто не умирает через семь дней, становятся зомби, и я не могу дать ответа ни на один из ваших вопросов. Могилы одна за другой будут присоединятся к могилам Ксисумы и Фолз, и с каждым погребением нас будет становиться ощутимо меньше, пока не останусь только я. В полном одиночестве. А те из вас, кто не будет лежать в земле, станет зомби, и... и в какой-то момент я больше не смогу смотреть на вас, ребята, я не буду не в силах видеть лиц своих друзей, превратившихся в монстров.

Я делаю глубокий вдох.

– И поэтому я буду убивать вас. Ваши зомби-версии. И эти пустые гробы обретут хозяев, и я окончательно останусь один. Каждый день я буду ждать, что завтра проснусь с темным синяком где-нибудь на теле, сигнализирующим о конце времен, но этого не произойдет. Два года я буду один. Два года я буду сражаться с ордой монстров, которая будет пытаться убить меня. Два года я буду ходить к вашим могилам и видеть вас во снах, начинающих сводить меня с ума. Два года... и я не найду лекарства. Я не смог создать вакцину. Я так и не узнал, что распространяет вирус. Я так и не узнаю, что это такое и почему произошло с нами. Все вы умрёте, а я буду один. 

Слезы неконтролируемым потоком текут из моих глаз, когда я представляю, что Дэррил вновь умирает у меня на руках, умоляя отойти, чтобы, в случае чего, не навредить мне. Я сердито вытираю лицо рукой.

– А теперь я здесь, в прошлом, и знаю, что то, что я видел – не сон, не видение, а наше возможное будущее, и будь я проклят, если позволю вам умереть снова, когда мог сделать хоть что-то, чтобы спасти вас.

Я смотрю на них, на их печальные и испуганные, но готовые действовать лица, и думаю, что рассказать было лучшим действием из возможных в такой ситуации. Мы не в кино и не в книге, а я не герой – справиться самому не было никаких шансов.

– Будущее меняется. То, что я рассказал вам – будущее, которое неумолимо меняется с каждым секретом, который я открываю вам сейчас. Измените его и дайте отпор, прежде чем мы все снова умрем. На этот раз умру и я. – выдыхаю и вытираю глаза рукавом толстовки, после чего, собирая последние силы в кулак, заканчиваю – Я отказываюсь снова быть одиноким, и убью себя сам, если эпидемия начнётся снова. Это были худшие годы в моей жизни, и я не собираюсь хоронить всех вас по второму и третьему разу. Я не буду писать стихи о любви и смерти на ваших могилах, не буду выбивать годы жизни на голых камнях. Я уже сделал это один, иногда два раза, для каждого из вас. Пожалуйста, не позвольте этой истории повториться.

С этими словами я ухожу в кулису, оставляя за спиной крики и вопросы, закрываю за собой дверь запасного выхода – и отрезаю себя от шума взволнованной толпы. Не в силах сдержать себя, я быстрым шагом подхожу к одному из окон и мельком заглядываю в него. 

И вижу бездействие человека, реакции которого я ждал больше других.

Дэррил молчит, опустив глаза в пол.


	6. Скажи, что тебе будет грустно, если я уйду

**~ ПОВ Дэррила ~**

Когда Зак разворачивается и медленно уходит в кулису, всё за его спиной погружается в хаос. Крики, споры, вопросы раздаются отовсюду – но я не могу сдвинутся с места, смотрю на место, где он стоял минуту назад. Больше всего я хотел бы обнять его, дать понять, что он не один, и позволить плакать в мое плечо столько, сколько потребуется. Раз за разом я прокручивал в голове то, как он пытался стоять прямо, смотреть на нас и не дрожать, но слезы выступали на его глазах, выдавая его истинные эмоции. 

Он видел, как все умирают.

Он похоронил каждого из нас.

Он остался совсем один. 

Эти фразы возникают в моей голове, ставя на свои места всё, что я подмечал в его поведении последние несколько месяцев. В тот день, когда он порывисто прижал меня к себе в зале собраний, я не понял, почему он извиняется. Но теперь это имеет смысл. 

Для него прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как он видел меня в последний раз.

Интересно, что еще он видел в будущем, если там вообще оставалось что-то, достойное внимания, кроме страха и смерти. Может быть, я все же понравился ему так же, как он нравится мне? Может, мы хоть раз встречали рассвет, держась за руки?

Может, мы целовались?

 _"Заку это не нравится,"_ — одергивает меня внутренний голос. — _"Он свел Клэя и Джорджа, зная, что они любят друг друга, и, если бы у нас было так же, он сделал бы это и с нами."_

— Дэррил? – зовет меня кто-то.

Я оборачиваюсь и вижу Винсента, который выглядит встревоженным.

— Что-то случилось? — настороженно спрашиваю я. 

— Ты в порядке? 

— Да, — вздыхаю я, — просто задумался.

— О будущем? — спрашивает он меня с горькой иронией в голосе.

Я пожимаю плечами. 

— Я думаю о нем, — указываю на поднятую Спифи кулису, из-за которой теперь было видно приоткрытую дверь. — Мне было интересно, почему с августа он вел себя... Не знаю... Тише, чем обычно. Теперь я понимаю, почему.

Винсент садится рядом со мной, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Потому что все мы умерли на его глазах, — протяжно выдыхает он. 

— Мы все умерли, — эхом отзываюсь я. — И он остался один. Он должен был похоронить нас. 

Я отчаянно сжимаю кулаки, представляя плачущего над моей могилой Зака, и Винсента с Клэем за его плечами, успокаивающими его.

— Интересно, кто умер последним? – спрашиваю я у самого себя, на что Винсент пожимает плечами. 

— Наверное, кто-то вроде Дэйва или Фила, — говорит он. — Самый сильный.

Я вытираю намокшие глаза рукавом плаща, подмечая, что пока мы говорили, зал почти опустел.

— Я... мне просто сложно поверить, что через три года я могу умереть. Что всем нам осталось так мало.

— Или мы можем стать зомби, — грустно напоминает Винсент, и я толкаю его в плечо.

— Очень оптимистично, маффин. Во всяком случае, быть зомби, наверное, было бы еще хуже. Можно случайно заразить кого-нибудь из тех, кто дорог тебе.

— Тех, кто дорог? Кого например, Зака? — фыркает Винсент, многозначительно смотря на меня, приподнимая бровь. 

— Что? НЕТ! Все совсем не так, — краснею я, понимая, как жалко звучала эта попытка оправдаться. – Хотя, раз уж ты об этом упомянул... Я не нравлюсь ему!

— Уверен? У кого в комнате он сидит по вечерам? Кого зовет, когда ему страшно или больно? Кого?

Я встаю и топаю ногой, по-детски зажимая уши руками, притворяясь, что не слышу этого. 

— Эй! Прекрати, маффин! Сейчас есть много других вещей, о которых нужно беспокоиться, и они явно важнее, чем моя глупая влюбленность в Зака!

Он широко открывает глаза, и я зажимаю рот руками, понимая, что только что сказал. Съеживаясь, я ожидаю, что Винсент будет смеяться надо мной.

Но он просто выглядит заинтересованным. Заинтересованным и каким-то... Довольным?

— Я знал это, — через минуту наконец разрывает тишину он, и я ошалело смотрю на него.

— Что?

— Вы оба не очень-то хорошо храните такие секреты, — ухмыляется Винсент, вставая следом за мной и мягко подталкивая меня к двери. — Иди за ним и скажи все, что хотел.

Я закатываю глаза по дороге к двери, выскальзываю на улицу и ступаю в ночную мглу. Кажется, все уже разошлись по домам, и я, закрыв дверь зала собраний, глубоко вдохнул прохладный осенний воздух, наслаждаясь тишиной.

Оглядываясь вокруг, я думаю, куда он мог пойти. Я решаю вернуться в нашу деревню, в дом, который мы с Заком делим со Спифи и Таплом. Иногда я забываю, что живем мы буквально в нескольких метрах друг от друга — все проводят так много времени на улице, что границы стираются, и, когда идешь спать, кажется, что все они остались где-то там, за далёкой входной дверью.

В большинстве домов в нашей деревне еще темно, но дверь в наше жилище приоткрыта, и сквозь эту щелку на улицу проникает тусклая полоска света: мне даже не нужно лезть в карман в поисках ключа. Я захожу в дом, быстро скидываю плащ на стоящую рядом с дверью тумбочку, приглушаю свет и иду к так хорошо знакомой двери.

Здесь ли Зак? Хорошо ли он себя чувствует? После того, как он рассказал нам обо всем, ему точно нельзя оставаться одному. Хотя... Он был один два года. Может, он хочет тишины и покоя, к которым привык тогда? Наверное, ему нужно немного личного пространства...

Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти и дать ему отдохнуть в одиночестве, но меня останавливает звук, раздавшийся из-за двери. Я хмурюсь, поворачиваясь к ней. Сейчас примерно без четверти полночь — достаточно поздно, чтобы он уже лег спать.

Тихо поворачивая ручку двери, я ожидаю увидеть, как его спящим, или, в худшем случае, сидящим и думающим о том, что делать дальше. Я бы просто убедился, что с ним все хорошо, может быть, поправил бы одеяло, как делаю это всегда, и ушел. Но вместо этого я вошёл и увидел, как он мечется на своей кровати, будто ему снится кошмар. Я подбегаю к Заку, пытаясь разбудить и успокоить его, но, как только я присаживаюсь на край кровати, он хватает меня за руку.

— Нет... — слышу я его отчаянный голос. — Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня!

— Я здесь, — говорю я ему, хотя прекрасно понимаю, что он разговаривает с кем-то из своего кошмара, и ко мне это не имеет никакого отношения. 

Зак дергается, будто от боли, когда слышит мой голос, и одеяло соскальзывает с его кровати. Он почти задевает меня рукой, поворачиваясь со все ещё закрытыми глазами.

— Т-ты ушел тогда, в тот раз, — прерывисто проговаривает он, и я сжимаю его плечи. — Обещаешь, что не уйдешь теперь?

— Обещаю, — решительно говорю я, прекрасно понимая, что наутро он не вспомнит этих слов. 

Но это обещание лишь заставляет его взволноваться еще больше, и я разглаживаю и подтыкаю одеяло, нежно взъерошивая волосы Зака. Он выглядит очень мило, свернувшись в клубок и пытаясь согреться.

Но чем же его согреть?

_Быть может, лечь рядом?_

Я краснею, смущённый картиной, так ясно представшей перед моими глазами, и пытаюсь убрать руку, но Зак хватается за нее, как будто она - его последняя опора.

— Ты обещал, — прошептал он, и крошечная слезинка потекла по его лицу. 

— Я буду в соседней комнате, Зак, отпусти, — мягко говорю я, пытаясь вывернуть руку.

— Никогда не отпущу тебя больше... — шепчет Зак, прижимая меня к себе на удивление сильно для человека его роста. Я пошатнулся и упал на кровать, оказываясь заключенным в крепкие объятия. Мое лицо, должно быть, стало красным, как свежий помидор, и я совершил попытку спрятать его в складках толстовки. 

Я нервно втянул воздух. 

Зак хорошо пахнет... Похоже на то, будто я дышу ветром, пробегающим по лесу после дождя, соснами, верхушки которых только-только успела тронуть снежная вьюга...

— Останься, пожалуйста... — вновь слышу я шепот.

— Я... – неуверенно произношу я, пытаясь отодвинуться, — Зак, ты...

— Останься, — говорит он требовательно. 

Я вздыхаю и накрываю нас обоих одеялом, успокаивающе гладя Зака по голове. Его волосы... Всегда хотел дотронуться до них. Они оказались даже мягче, чем я представлял. 

— Хорошо, — мягко соглашаюсь я. 

Он доверчиво прижимается ко мне, перебрасывая руку через мою грудь. В лунном свете, который просвечивает сквозь крошечный зазор в шторах, я вижу его лёгкую улыбку и понимаю, что принял верное решение. Теперь он выглядит намного спокойнее.

В какой-то момент я поймал себя на мечтах о том, какими были наши отношения в будущем. Если он чувствует себя в безопасности со мной, лёжа вот так, то это значит, что мы определенно делали подобное раньше. Я чувствую небольшую обиду на то, что он ни разу не упомянул об этом, но понимаю, что Зак, вероятно, сам сперва принял теорию Зелка за правду и думал, что прожитое было обычным кошмаром. 

Неудивительно, что Зак выглядел таким печальным в те моменты, пока думал, что никто не видит его выражения лица. Мне было интересно, почему он часто выходил по ночам на балкон и смотрел вдаль, будто задумавшись о чем-то далеком. 

Всё потому, что он видел, как мы умираем. 

И он ведь убил некоторых из нас, зомбированных. Как меняют человека убийства людей, которые раньше были его друзьями? Он, должно быть, потерял всякую надежду на нахождение лечения.

Но его можно понять. Зак никогда не был учёным, он всегда слыл обманщиком, шутником... а теперь...

Я смотрю на него, когда он мирно сопит, улыбаясь, рядом со мной.

Тогда... он остался совсем один. 

Я не позволю этому повториться, говорю сам себе. Он больше никогда не останется в одиночестве.

**~ ПОВ Зака ~**

В постели приятно и тепло. Я помню, как засыпал и плакал, но теперь мир кажется мне значительно более приятным местом, чем вчера. Несмотря на то, что мои глаза закрыты, я могу с точностью сказать, что в мое лицо светит солнце, и мне, вероятно, пора вставать, но моя подушка такая теплая и мягкая...

— З-Зак?

Я подпрыгиваю от слов Дэррила, сажусь в постели, пытаясь сообразить, где именно я нахожусь, мои глаза резко открываются, чтобы увидеть, что он растянулся подо мной. Ой…

Его рубашка задралась, и я понял, что использовал неестественно теплую грудь Дэррила в качестве подушки, лежа на ней своей щекой. Наши ноги оказались переплетены, и я на пару секунд забылся, погрузившись в ощущения. В любой другой период времени, это было бы нормально – я лишь улыбнулся бы, и вернулся бы в его объятия.

Но не сейчас. 

Я смотрю в его сонные зеленые глаза — по крайней мере, он хоть немного поспал — и вижу, что очки Дэррила слегка покосились. Я дёргаюсь, порываясь поправить их, но он, к счастью, опережает меня и делает это сам.

— Я... э… 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Дэррил, его хриплый утренний голос полностью разрушает ход моих мыслей и выбивает из головы все оправдания, которые я уже успел придумать. 

Я краснею, соскальзывая с него куда-то вбок. Вообще-то, сейчас это полностью моя кровать. Когда-то мы делили её — моей была сторона, на которой я лежу сейчас — это было, когда мы с Дэррилом были в отношениях. Но не сейчас. Теперь... здесь есть две разные комнаты с разными кроватями и два парня, которые совершенно точно не встречаются.

И все же...

Я прочищаю горло. 

— Мне гораздо лучше, чем было вчера. Готов пойти дать вирусу под зад и сказать: "скатертью дорожка"! — это лучшее из того, что я смог придумать за столь короткий промежуток времени. 

— Ай! Следи за языком! — негромко взвизгивает Дэррил, бросая обиженный взгляд. На меня это не действует. 

Наступает неловкая тишина: мы разглядываем друг друга, не решаясь нарушить её. 

— Зак, — наконец говорит Дэррил, — ты из будущего, верно? Это немного глупый вопрос, я знаю. В любом случае, что произойдет с нами?

Я смотрю на него.

— Ты умрешь, а я останусь жить, — отводя взгляд, произношу я. 

Это жестоко, но факт. Я закусываю губу, чтобы не начать опять плакать. Рядом со мной Дэррил. Он прямо здесь — можно протянуть руку и коснуться его лица, почувствовать, что он жив... 

Но он не _мой_ Дэррил.

Или..?

Дэррил качает головой, грустно улыбаясь.

— Нет, я не об этом, Зак. Я имел ввиду, что будет между нами? Какими будут наши отношения? — он поднимает свои большие глаза на меня, ожидая ответа.

Это заставляет меня улыбнуться. Он волнуется, не поссорились ли мы?

— Ну, знаешь, хорошие дружеские отношения. Мы шутим… — _иногда целуемся_ , — … веселимся вместе. Это… ну ты знаешь. Как обычно. 

Дэррил выглядит слегка разочарованным, но через секунду убирает это выражение со своего лица.

— О... Это все? — я слышу нотки грусти в его голосе. 

Я сглатываю, чувствуя ком в горле. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — беспокойно спрашиваю я. 

Дэррил машет мне рукой, показывая, что все в порядке. 

— Ничего. Просто Винсент сказал мне недавно, что... Хотя, это не так важно, — он соскальзывает с кровати. — Я собираюсь пойти позавтракать. 

Он останавливается у двери.

— Хочешь со мной?

Я качаю головой. 

— Может быть, не знаю, — задумчиво проговариваю я, уже думая о чём-то другом, и он скрывается за дверью 

А пока я довольствуюсь тем, что смотрю в окно на то, как он уходит все дальше и удивляюсь, как, черт возьми, смог за пару минут все бесповоротно проебать. 

_Следи за языком!_ — кричит мой внутренний Дэррил. 

Боже мой, я такой маффин.

Я маленький и глупый кусок маффина. 

Я вздыхаю и прячу лицо в ладонях. Когда Дэррил спросил меня о наших отношениях, имел ли он ввиду, что хочет этого? Хотел ли он, чтобы я ответил, что мы встречались? А может, он подумал бы, что я пытаюсь им манипулировать, если бы я сказал «да»? А может я себя накручиваю, и он вообще ничего не имел под этим ввиду?

С другой стороны, он буквально обнимал меня всю ночь...

— Хэй? Зак?

Я поднимаю глаза и вижу Джорджа и Клэя, стоящих в дверях. 

— Почему вы здесь? - удивленно спрашиваю я. 

— Дэррил попросил нас поговорить с тобой, мы встретили его только что, – неловко произносит Джордж. — Я не понимаю, почему он сам просто не… — он вскрикивает, когда Клэй толкает его.

— Да ладно нам ходить вокруг да около! Вы – просто поссорившаяся парочка, в которой каждый боится сделать первый шаг к примирению, это же очевидно. 

— ЧТО?! - ошарашенно вскрикиваю я. — Я… Он...

— А теперь, Зак, - спокойно начинает Клэй. — Это ты свёл нас вместе, — он показывает на себя и Джорджа, благодарно улыбаясь. — Пора бы и тебе сойтись со своим другом. Вытащим уже этого кота из мешка!

Я уже приготовился возражать, утверждать, что не люблю Дэррила, но не смог вымолвить и слова. Это были последние слова, которые Клэй сказал перед смертью. По крайней мере, мне. У него было еще несколько личных встреч с Джорджем и Сапнапом. 

— Земля вызывает Зака, — говорит Джордж, тяжело садясь на кровать и размахивая передо мной рукой. — Чувак, ты в порядке?

 _"Кошка вылезла из мешка"_ — лихорадочно думаю я. — _"Наверное, можно им тоже сказать"_

— Я… это были последние слова, которые ты сказал мне, Клэй, — его глаза наполняются шоком, — перед смертью. 

— О, — мягко говорит Клэй. 

— Оу, верно, — он садится на Джорджа, но тот возмущённо отодвигает его в сторону, — И, если это уместно спросить, когда именно я умер?

Я смотрю в пол. Клэй жив, повторяю я про себя. Я могу спасти его. Я могу рассказать ему, как умерла его альтернативная версия. 

— Думаю, ты был примерно посередине. В начале 2022 года ты заразился вирусом. К тому времени некоторых из нас уже не было в живых, но мы все ещё боролись, пытаясь создать лекарство, пусть даже информации, которую мы могли бы использовать, было очень мало, - я огорчённо качаю головой. — Ты прожил неделю после того, как заразился, и был одним из немногих, кто не превратился в зомби. 

Я киваю Джорджу.

— Думаю, к тому времени, вы встречались около месяца. 

Клэй выглядит испуганным, его рука сжимает кисть Джорджа.

— И-и Джордж? — он спрашивает. — Сапнап?

Я не решаюсь рассказать всю правду. 

— Вы заразились вирусом примерно через полгода, — мягко говорю я, пытаясь хоть немного успокоить их, — и мы все еще не нашли тогда лекарства.

Я издаю глухой смех.

Джордж нервно смотрит на своего парня, никто из них не засмеялся. 

— Но ты, Джордж, превратился в зомби... и убил С-сапнапа, который пытался достучаться до тебя и привести в чувства, и я цитирую: «Частью твоего мозга, которая все еще помнила Клэя», — я пожимаю плечами. — Он умер, а ты убежал в ночь... и в конце 2023 года, я убил тебя и положил в могилу.

— Это ужасно, как ты смог пережи... — растерянно шепчет Джордж.

— Извини, — резко обрываю его фразу я. — А ты хотел, чтобы я ничего не сделал, и позволил бы тебе меня убить?

Джордж машет рукой.

— Нет, я имел в виду, отвратительно, что ты должен был пройти через это. 

Он смотрит на меня полными жалости глазами. 

— Ужасно то, что ты должен был смотреть, как все мы умираем, пока не остался совсем один.

Я фыркаю.

— Да, это было довольно неприятно. 

Не выдерживая давления, я вскакиваю на ноги и выхожу из комнаты; в уголках моих глаз выступают слезы.

— Зак, подожди… — начинает Клэй, но я захлопываю за собой дверь. 

Я не хочу говорить об этом.

Я не могу выносить этого ни минутой больше.


	7. Скажи мне, что любишь меня

Дэйв находит меня плачущим на песчаном берегу небольшой реки. 

— Э-э... ты в порядке, парень?

— Я не могу этого больше выносить, — рыдаю я, уткнувшись в свои руки. — Я такой глупый... Думаю, что могу спасти мир, представляешь? Спасти вас всех. Мы обречены на провал. Опять...

Дэйв вздыхает, и и я различаю шелест травы, когда он садится рядом со мной.

— Что ты видишь, Зак? — неожиданно спрашивает он. 

Я смотрю на него, хмурясь. 

— Чего?

— Что ты видишь? — подходит он чуть ближе.

— Тебя, — говорю я, не уверенный в ожидаемости своего ответа.

Дэйв удовлетворенно улыбается, проводя рукой по своим покрашенным в розовый цвет волосам.

— Да, Зак. Ты видишь меня, — он жестом указывает на деревню, в которой он живет, с Томми, Туббо, Вилбуром и Филом. — И их всех ты теперь тоже видишь каждый день.

Я немного потерял нить его рассуждений, и открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но он остановил меня жестом и продолжил:

— А что ты видел четыре месяца назад? — спрашивает меня Дэйв.

— Ваши могилы...? — нерешительно отвечаю я.

Техноблейд грустно улыбается мне. 

— Да, ты прав. Все мы можем умереть снова, но на этот раз — ты не исключение. Но это не значит, что ты можешь сдаться, просто переложив ответственность за спасение на нас. Нам нужно работать вместе, чтобы остановить повторение будущего, из которого пришел ты. Я готов поспорить, что ты уже спасал некоторых из нас в мелких бытовых моментах, и огромное тебе за это спасибо. Ты изо всех сил стараешься изменить будущее, и значит, делаешь очень много для каждого из нас, — он поднимает руку, прося дать ему договорить, при следующей моей попытки встрять.

— Возможно, вирус победит нас вновь, — наклоняет голову Дейв. — Но если нам все-таки дали второй шанс, то, может быть, у нас получится. Я буду верить в это. 

Взмахнув своей косой, он поворачивается ко мне и подмигивает. 

— Есть шанс спасти мир? Я буду сражаться за него в первых рядах.

Я улыбаюсь ему, вытирая последние слезы.

— Собираешься завоевать всю славу в одиночку, Дэйв?

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Может быть. Я всегда был умнее и смелее вас, — подмигнул он вновь.

— Потому что Техноблейд никогда не умрет! — смеюсь я, вспоминая его девиз. 

— Ну, я все же сделал это в твоей реальности, — пожимает плечами он. — Но в этой — даже не подумаю. 

Он встает и протягивает мне руку, помогая подняться.

— Пойдем. Мы должны допросить тебя, чтобы узнать подробности о том, как все начнется.

— Мы? — удивился я тому, как быстро они собрались и начали готовиться. Вероятно обдумали всё всего за одну ночь. — Допрос — это немного сурово, тебе не кажется?

— Нет, как раз в моем стиле, — легко говорит Дэйв, поднимая меня на ноги, когда я, наконец, беру его руку. — Нам нужно выиграть эту битву.

***

Я думал, они шутят, но это и правда напоминало допрос. Дейв отвел меня на темный чердак дома Спифи, где я никогда не был. Со стола, стоявшего посреди помещения, на меня светила яркая лампа, немного ослепляя, и мрачный металлический стул с наручниками, в который я, конечно, пусть и сел с подачи Дейва, но руки сложил на груди, нервно поглядывая на оковы подлокотников.

— Кто был первым заражённым? — спрашивает меня Зелк, пристально глядя на меня.

Я моргаю, глядя на него, 

— Ты имеешь ввиду, из наших? Потому что первыми к нам пришли Кицума, Ложь и Гриан…

Спифи закатывает глаза, раздраженно фыркая.

— Да, в нашей группе. А эти имена... Группа «Хермиткрафт», не так ли? Они были заражены еще до того, как попали сюда, правильно? Кажется, ты говорил, что вы не успели сблизиться с ними, и я сомневаюсь, что они в разговорах с вами вдавались в подробности того, что делали, прежде чем заразились...

Я облизываю потрескавшиеся губы.

— Можно мне сначала стакан воды? — прошу я хрипло.

— Отвечай, Зак! — громко хлопает рукой по столу Дейв, и я закатываю на него глаза.

— Ты что у нас, плохой полицейский?

Зелк кидает мне бутылку с водой, которую я с благодарностью открываю, но часть воды проливается из-за моих дрожащих рук и капает на мою одежду. 

— Я бы назвал себя хорошим полицейским, — сказал Дейв. 

— Нет, — говорит Спифи. – Мы с Зелком...

— ...Круглые идиоты, это я тут ангелок, — вздыхает Дэйв, затыкая Гео и Зелка, и поворачивается ко мне. — Так кто заразился первым?

— Винсент, — спокойно проговариваю я. 

На лице Дэйва на секунду промелькнуло сожаление — а6д был его давним товарищем — но он вмиг поборол жалость и вернулся к делу.

— И ты уверен, что вирус не был передан через прикосновение?

Я киваю. 

— Да, отшельники — так они назвали себя тогда — придя сюда, рассказали все, что им удалось выяснить, и что все остальные, кажется, их было человек девятнадцать, мертвы. Они исследовали вирус и поняли, что он не передается ни через прикосновение, ни воздушно-капельным путем. У Лжи оставалось два дня из ее семи, и она умерла первой. Кицума сдался вирусу вторым и стал зомби, а Гриан — третий — в конечном итоге был зверски убит своим другом.

— Это ужасно, — шепчет Зелк, немного приоткрыв рот от шока.

— Ага, — говорю я с усмешкой, которая в данной ситуации была явно лишней. — Хорошо, я никогда не встречал такого раньше, хотя постойте-ка...

— Ой, заткнись, Зак, —закатывает глаза Спифи.

Я улыбаюсь ему, но боль сжимает мое сердце, прежде чем я понимаю, что та жизнь позади меня, и мы делаем все возможное, чтобы все это не повторилось и здесь.

— Винсент был первым из наших, как я уже сказал, — провожу рукой по волосам, порывисто втягивая носом воздух.

Мои пальцы нервно стучат по металлическому столу, и я стараюсь не сжимать руки в кулаки. 

— Он превратился в зомби и чуть не убил меня, потому что я был рядом, провожая его в последний путь. Мы не думали, что так произойдет и с ним, мы пытались спасти его. 

Я вдохнул и выдохнул, собираясь с силами.

— Так мы узнали, что не можем провести с зараженными последние минуты их жизни; остальные умирали за решеткой. Винсент сбежал... и я убил его в 2023 году, как и остальных зомби. 

— Что он делал до того, как заразился? — мягко спрашивает Зелк с жалостью в глазах.

— Я не знаю, — коротко отвечаю я. — Пёк, наверное, багеты, как обычно...

— Зак, это серьезный разговор, — упрекает Дэйв. 

Я фыркаю на его замечание. 

— Я буду серьёзен, Дэйв, — уверенно говорю я. — Это самое серьезное из всего, что со мной когда-либо было. Все ваши жизни находятся сейчас в моих руках, и я прекрасно это осознаю. Если я проиграю, вы все умрете. Снова. 

Карие глаза Спифи смягчились.

— Послушай, я понимаю, что юмор — это твой метод преодоления стресса, Зак, но, пожалуйста, постарайся вспомнить, — он задумчиво поправил очки. — Что делал Винсент до того, как заразился?

— Э-э… — говорю я и морщусь, пытаясь напрячь память. — Ну, за пару дней до того, как Винсент заразился, мы искали лекарство для Ксисумы и Лжи, которых так и не смогли спасти в их деревне. Мы разделились, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то записи Гриана о нем, но нашли лишь обрывки, из которых узнали, что вирус не распространяется прикосновением, воздухом, или чем-то подобным. 

— Но у вас хотя бы были догадки, как заразился Винсент, правда? — я пожимаю плечами, не зная, как ответить на вопрос Спифи. 

— Я знаю, что Винсент отвечал за поиски прибрежных трав, не больше. Мы все были слишком заняты собственными обязанностями, страхами за будущее и попытками вылечить иноземцев, чтобы замечать, чем заняты наши друзья. Возможно, это и стало нашей решающей ошибкой, после которой все быстро переросло в трагедию.

— И... вы были уверены, что это не передается через кашель, чихание или что-то в этом роде? —сосредоточенно спрашивает Дэйв. 

Я киваю.

— Чихание и кашель – не симптомы, — повторяю я, глядя на острый взгляд Зелка. — Первым симптомом обычно являлся небольшой синяк где-нибудь на теле. Он распространяется по телу, охватывая его полностью, и когда попадает вам в горло, вы начинаете задыхаться от крови — а затем, когда он попадает вам в голову, вы умираете. 

Спифи хмурится. 

— Итак, если синяк появится на моем лице… — он замолкает.

Я качаю головой.

— Обычно он появляется в области живота, — говорю я, указывая на свой живот, — Но, впринципе, может появиться где угодно. И вы не почувствуете его до третьего дня, только тогда появляются зуд и боль при прикосновении к заражённой коже. 

— А вырезать его нельзя? — тихо спрашивает Дэйв.

— Нет, — быстро отвечаю я, немного вздрагивая.

— А ты пробовал? — недоверчиво спрашивает Дейв. 

— Нет, я не пробовал, — нервно говорю я, глядя на реакцию Дейва. 

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь? — воодушевленно кричит он в ответ. 

— Потому что ты это пробовал! — категорично и резко говорю я, — Ты пытался вырезать его на второй день, и когда это не сработало, ты чуть не умер от потери крови. Так мы узнали, что этот способ не работает.

Дэйв смотрит на меня растерянным взглядом. 

— Насколько я был в отчаянии? — тихо спрашивает он.

Я судорожно вздыхаю и выдыхаю. 

— Всем нам было... плохо и страшно… — отвечаю я через мгновение. — К тому времени эти чувства были всем, что в нас осталось. Мега умер двумя неделями раньше, в конце 2022 года. Мы были подавлены — нас осталось всего трое.

Дэйв фыркнул. 

— Я никогда не боюсь, — уверенно сказал он. 

Я смотрю на него. 

— Все мы были такими уверенными в начале эпидемии, Дэйв. Быть напуганным — это нормально. Остались только ты, я и Дэррил. Мы установили правило, что не можем быть с заболевшим человеком в их последние минуты, потому что инцидент с Сапнапом и Джорджем может случиться снова. 

Я вижу их непонимающие взгляды и, тяжело вздохнув, второй раз за сегодня рассказываю:

— Клэй умер, а Джордж заразился следующим. Сапнап подумал, что он может вернуть Джорджа, что быть зомби — это временно... и Джордж свернул ему шею. 

Зелк пытается вспомнить, как дышать. У Дэйва отвисает челюсть. Спифи смотрит на меня широко раскрытыми глазами. Они явно представили эту ужасную картину. 

Я вздыхаю и снова провожу рукой по волосам, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Несмотря на то, что это было против правил, которые мы создали, я был на седьмой день с тобой, Дейв. Ты сказал мне убить тебя, что ты предпочел бы умереть без шанса вернуться, чем, возможно, убить Дэррила и меня, или блуждать по миру с другим состоянием ума, чем нынешнее.

Дэйв на секунду молчит. 

— Это похоже на меня, — говорит он через минуту, принимая эту мысль. 

Я киваю. 

— Ты был первым зомби, которого я убил, — говорю я после короткого молчания, указывая на его пояс, где висит полированный золотой меч. — Я сохранил его и убил им… 

Глубоко выдыхаю, стараясь не вспоминать их лица. 

Не сейчас. Не здесь. 

— ….всех остальных зомби, — я указываю на Зелка и Спифи, — В том числе и вас двоих, где-то по пути. А потом я бросил испачканный меч в ближайшую яму, которую смог найти, и закопал его. 

— Итак, это мы поняли, - продолжает Зелк дрожащим голосом, — А как же отшельники? Как они умерли? 

— Они были… — я делаю паузу, — ...на самом деле, я понятия не имею, что они делали до того, как пришли. Они заразились в конце ноября, и в течение декабря подхватили вирус девятнадцать из них — все, кроме Гриана. Ему удалось вытащить двух последних живых, Ложь и Кицуму, и они выбежали из своей деревни, пока они не пришли сюда, где умерла Ложь, а Кицума стал зомби, держа Гриана за руку. Сам Гриан заразился после Винсента и умер, не став зомби. 

— И все мы умерли в период с начала января 2020 года до 2023 года? — спрашивает Спифи, немного хмурясь. 

Я киваю. 

— Дэррил умер 3 декабря 2023 года.

Дэйв трет лицо рукой, осмысляя все сказанное мной. 

— Значит, если мы поедем в Хермитвиль, никто из них не заразится? — он поднимает на меня глаза. 

— Деревня к северу от Хермитвиля будет захвачена вирусом, — указываю я куда-то в сторону. — Но нет, никто из людей в Хермитвилле еще не должен был заразиться. Они охраняют проход на север. Как только первые из них заразятся... это очень быстро распространиться. Но я не знаю, как. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Дэйв через мгновение, уверенно вставая со своего места. — Тогда давайте пойдем к этим отшельникам и разберемся с этим.


	8. И я скажу, что верю тебе

Дэррил, Дэйв, Зелк и я стояли у ворот Хермитвилля, который возвышался над краем гор, охраняя северный перевал. Остальные из наших остались дома, и им было дано строгое указание никуда не ходить и не делать ничего за пределами деревень. Им это не очень понравилось, но такой временный "карантин" был введён для их же блага.

— Мы, наверное, должны постучать? — осторожно спрашивает Зелк. 

Дэйв пожимает плечами. 

— ЗДРАВСТВУЙТЕ!? — кричит он, и я закрываю уши руками, нервно смеясь. 

После небольшого колебания, ворота приоткрылись, являя нам одноглазого мужчину, одетого в зеленую куртку, и двоих девушек, одну с короткими каштановыми волосами, облачённую в розовую кофту, а во второй я смог узнать Ложь. 

— Э... привет? — спрашивает одноглазый, небрежно почесывая бороду. Он не тянется за мечом, который висит у него на боку, но я вижу, что он готов использовать его в любой момент. 

— Мы слышали о смертельном вирусе, который поразил соседнее поселение, и хотим поделиться известными нам подробностями, — спокойно и по делу говорит Дэррил, и я на пару секунд забываю где мы, восхищаясь его профессиональным подходом даже к такой ситуации.

Он прекрасен. 

А, черт, мы же все умрем, если не сосредоточиться сейчас, точно.

— Смертельный вирус?.. — скептически переспрашивает шатенка. — Жители деревни, находящейся через перевал, конечно, исчезли, но беспокоиться не о чем — Кицума всегда был параноиком. Это он посеял эти слухи о зомби, которые, видимо, дошли и до вас. Я уверена, что в этом всем нет ничего страшного...

— Боюсь, что есть. И последствия на себе почувствуем мы все, — перебиваю её я. — Этот вирус уничтожит мир, если мы его не остановим.

Повисла неловкая тишина.

— О чем ты говоришь? — щурит на меня глаза девушка, явно приняв за сумасшедшего.

Я поворачиваюсь к ней и натянуто улыбаюсь.

— Привет, Ложь. Или мне лучше называть тебя ФолзСимметри?

— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? — резко спрашивает она, обнажая меч.

Дэйв, стоящий справа от меня, кладет ладонь на рукоятку своего меча, а Дэррил делает шаг вперёд в порыве закрыть меня, но я протягиваю руку и мягко отодвигаю его, выходя вперед. Перебить друг друга до того, как это сделает вирус, конечно, перспектива прекрасная, но мы здесь за другим. Нам нужно работать вместе.

— Я тебя знаю, — говорю я ей. 

— А я определенно вижу тебя впервые в жизни, — рычит она. 

— Еще нет, — говорю я ей. — Ты меня еще не встречала. 

— Давайте начнем наш разговор заново. Кто вы? — спрашивает одноглазый, чувствуя, как накаляется обстановка. 

— Я Зак. Это Дэррил, Дэйв и Зелк. Мы пришли вылечить вирус, — победно улыбаюсь я.

По крайней мере, нас не убили и не прогнали.

— Я Искалл, — вздыхает мужчина, понимая, что переговоры ему нужно взять в свои руки, — это Стресс... и, я думаю, ты откуда-то знаешь Ложь.

— Нам нужно поговорить с Кицумой, — киваю я на приоткрытые ворота. — И с остальными вашими. Это очень важно.

— О конце света? — испуганно спрашивает Стресс. 

— Звучит пугающе, правда, Ложь? Ты тоже боялась, когда мы виделись в последний раз! — развеселился я.

— Я никогда в жизни не встречала тебя, иноземец! — воскликнула она, — И почему-то то, что ты пришел сюда, говоря, что знаешь меня, абсолютно не внушает мне доверия к твоим словам. Но, раз Искалл разрешил... Входите.

***

Мы, наконец, входим в деревню Хемитервилль и нас ведут, видимо, к их подобию зала собраний. Ложь сверлит меня взглядом, требуя ответов, и я, тяжело вздыхая, пытаюсь объяснить ей ситуацию.

— Я понимаю, что это звучит, как бред, но я правда знаю тебя. С твоей точки зрения, мы действительно еще не встречались. Но я знаком с тобой, Грианом и Кицумой.

Она изумленно смотрит на меня, явно ничего не понимая. 

— Он из будущего, — услужливо напоминает ей Зелк.

— Что, простите? — спрашивает Искалл настороженно, прислушываясь к нашему с Ложью разговору. 

— Я из будущего, — повторяю я, ожидая агрессивной реакции и останавливаюсь, делая незаметный знак Дейву готовиться к обороне.

— Ладно, — спокойно отвечает Искалл и продолжает вести нас вперёд, как ни в чем не бывало. 

Мы вчетвером немного подвисаем, ошалело глядя ему в спину, но затем продолжаем идти за ним.

— Это невозможно, — на удивление тихо говорит Стресс.

— То, что этого не случалось раньше, не делает это невозможным, — говорю я, надеясь, что и дальше все пойдет, как по маслу. — А теперь давайте поговорим с Кицумой, чтобы предотвратить это все. Если ничего не предпринять, катастрофа настигнет вас совсем скоро, — я смотрю на Искалла хмурым взглядом. — Особенно тебя. Ты умрешь первым. 

— Уверен? — он изумленно приподнимает бровь.

— Да. Гриан рассказывал мне о вас, ребята. Вы — Архитекторы. Из редстоуна и палок строите шедевры, — я смотрю мимо него, на их деревню, которая действительно выглядит, как картинка в детской книжке. — У вас красивые дома. Я могу полностью подтвердить то, что вы — мастера своего дела.

— Ты выглядишь очень... спокойным, — медленно говорит Стресс. — Странно видеть такое поведение от кого-то, кто пришел из будущего, в котором мы все умерли.

— Я не спокоен, — уверенно говорю я ей. — Но вы, ребята, еще не умерли. Никто из нас еще не умер. И я планирую сделать все возможное, чтобы этого и вовсе на произошло.

Главное — не смотреть на Дэррила. Я готовился к этому походу долго, продумывал ответы на возможные вопросы и убеждал себя, что справлюсь, но...

Я сорвусь, если буду думать о нем.

***

Мы находимся в ратуше — красивом здании из кирпича и гранита с черно-белыми плиточными полами. Взгляды созванных со всего поселения людей прикованы к нам, но никто не решается начать тяжелый разговор. 

— Так... ты из будущего? — наконец спрашивает нас Кицума, сцепив руки вместе. 

— Ага, — отвечаю я. 

— И все умрут?! — кричит Гриан, импульсивно подходя ко мне, но его останавливают стоящие рядом люди, и он опускает голову, пытаясь принять ситуацию и взять себя в руки. 

Все здесь верят в мои слова — Кицума созвал встречу после того, как Искалл, Ложь и Стресс объяснили ему, что происходит, и каким-то образом сумел убедить остальных в том, что я говорю правду и пришел помочь.

— Да, — говорю я. — Мои друзья умрут к концу 2023 года, а вы, ребята, умерли к... — я замолкаю, вспоминая, — Последний из вас покинул мир живых в феврале.

— 2020 года? — тихо спрашивает Мамбо.

— Да, через три месяца, — отвечаю я, — когда Гриан, Кицума и Ложь пришли в нашу деревню, все остальные уже либо были зомби, либо мертвы… — я вижу, как несколько людей морщатся от этой мысли и трясут головой, пытаясь сохранить рассудок ясным. — Так что да. Ложь умирает от вируса через два дня после встречи с нами, а у Кицумы останется четыре дня. Мы будем пытаться создать лекарство, но не сможем этого сделать. Кицума превратится в зомби, и убьет Гриана, — глаза последнего расширились от этой страшной правды, и он сжал руки в кулаки. — Мой друг Винсент умрет следующим, превратившись в зомби, но это будет через месяц после того, как умрет последний из ваших.

Повисла неуютная тишина. Я просто надеялся, что мне поверят.

— Так в чем же лекарство? — спрашивает Док — наполовину человек, наполовину андроид, выходя вперед. — Что нам нужно сделать, чтобы предотвратить развитие данной болезни, если она все-таки попадет в наш организм?

Я развел руками. 

— В том-то и дело. Все умрут прежде, чем мы даже немного подойдем к разгадке того, в чём же лекарство, — я поднимаю руку, видя, что Кицума открыл рот, готовясь задать вполне логичный вопрос. — И прежде чем вы спросите — мы даже не знаем, как именно он распространяется. К 2023 году умрут все, кроме меня. 

— А вы пришли к нам для того, чтобы...?

— Во-первых, потому что вы, ребята, будете инфицированы первыми, — я смотрю грустным взглядом на Искалла, который прикрывает глаза, вспоминая, что именно он и являлся первой жертвой.

— И во-вторых, Гриан сказал тогда, что вы… — обращаюсь я к Доку и Кабу, — …вы двое, очевидно, были близки к излечению, прежде чем умерли, не успев закончить своё дело. 

Снова воцарилась тишина.

— Хорошо, — неуверенно говорит Шрам, прерывая давящую тишину. — Это... очень тяжелая доля информации, и ее непросто так сразу принять и поверить в её правдивость. Но мы попробуем отнестись к этому с максимальной серьезностью и довериться вам. 

— Напомни, кто заразился первым? — перебивает его Кицума. 

— Так, — говорю я, — Это был Искалл... Но вы не узнали о том, что он был заражен и что инфекция реальна, пока он не умрет: он прекрасно скрывал своё недомогание и не хотел сеять панику. Для вас, ребята, Уэлс оказался первым зараженным, за которым можно было наблюдать. Именно на нем Док и Каб проводили свои... испытания. 

— Это похоже на тебя, — Гриан тыкает в Искалла пальцем, грустно усмехаясь.

— Ой, заткнись, — бормочет Искалл, закатывая глаза. 

— И... какие симптомы? — Кицума продолжает задавать вопросы. Я замечаю, что у Куба есть блокнот, и он делает в нём какие-то заметки. 

— Мы выяснили, что можно инфицироваться так, что вирус может бездействовать в крови в течение нескольких дней, недель или месяцев, — говорю я, вспоминая всю информацию, которая у меня отложилась в памяти. 

— Ты не упоминал об этом! — восклицает Дэррил, толкая меня локтем в область рёбер. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы вы знали и волновались еще сильнее, — бормочу я, чувствуя небольшой стыд. — В любом случае, вокруг вашей средней части груди должно появиться что-то вроде синяка, и он начнет распространяться. Как только он появится, у вас есть семь дней. Когда он дойдет до головы, все кончено, — я поднимаю руку, когда Ложь открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, который я уже знал. — Нет, вы не можете просто вырезать его. 

Светловолосая девушка закрывает рот, получив интересующую её информацию. 

Дэйв хихикает, и я толкаю его локтем:

— Эй, не смейся. Ты сам попробовал это и чуть не умер от потери крови. 

Он, надувшись, замолчал. 

— Так... мы... вы... так и не поняли, как это распространяется? — спрашивает Каб, путаясь в словах. 

— Потому что он может бездействовать, — говорю я. — Так что мы никогда не знали, как он попал в тело. Но это не может передаваться через людей, мы знаем это наверняка. У нас было несколько... много возможностей проверить это. Ни через прикосновение, ни через дыхание, ни через что-то подобное. 

Немного покраснев, я вспомнил, _как именно_ понял, что через прикосновения он не передается. Даже в последние недели мы с Дэррилом... Кхм. Сейчас точно не лучший момент, чтобы думать о таком.

Док моргает. 

— Хорошо, давайте подумаем. Итак, это началось с нас... сейчас мы строим ирригационную систему...

— Что-что они строят? Это что-то про государство? Нам нужна ещё одна революция?— шёпотом спрашивал Дэррила Дейв у меня за спиной. — Я Вила с Томми усмирить смог, а уж этих лабораторных крыс...

— Придержи коней, маффин, — так же тихо ответил Дэррил. — Они просто хотят улучшить системы полива своих полей. Войнушку продолжишь в родной деревне с братьями, а здесь и сейчас всё очень серьезно. Видишь, как старается Зак? Давай не будем подводить его, хорошо?

Я улыбаюсь. В такие моменты сложно не влюбляться в него еще больше...

— ...А рядом с деревней, которая находится через перевал, есть озеро, а все её жители — большие любители рыбалки. Значит ли это, что вирус...

Док внимательно смотрит на меня, и одновременно с Кицумой говорит:

— Вирус распространяется с помощью воды...

Я смотрю на него в изумлении. 

Конечно! Черт возьми, как мы раньше до этого не додумались?

Винсент отвечал за поиск речных трав, и именно он заразился первым. Теперь все казалось абсолютно прозрачным. Мне никогда особо не нравилась вода из реки на вкус, поэтому я всегда пил воду из бутылок, которую хранил Мега — этот ребенок всегда был ужасным параноиком. Дэррил тоже предпочитал бутилированную воду, так как волновался о своём здоровье и спектр микробов, присутствующих в неочищенной речной воде, его пугал. 

— Вот дерьмо, — говорит Дэйв, и я понимаю, что он пришел примерно к тому же выводу. 

— Какие же мы все долбо... — медленно говорю я, наблюдая, как Дэйв широко раскрывает глаза, впадая в ужас от осознания ситуации. 

Почти все смерти можно было бы предотвратить, догадавшись об этом всём после изучения обстоятельств смерти тех, кто умерли первыми.

— Хэй! Следи за языком! — вскрикивает Дэррил, на что Дэйв лишь закатывает глаза. 

Каб хмурится, Док кивает через плечо.

— Как вы, ребята, сразу этого не поняли?

Я вскидываю руки в защитном жесте, пусть и понимаю — да, мы действительно самые настоящие идиоты. 

— У нас в деревне нет ученых. Да и вообще никого умного. 

— Ну уж нет! — Дэйв протестует. — Есть, как минимум, я. Я философ. Я умный. 

— Ты бросил колледж на полпути, — восклицает Зелк.

— Ты вообще туда не поступил, — парирует Дэйв. 

— Вы оба, помолчите немного, — медленно выхожу из себя я. — Хотя бы раз. У нас есть более серьезные проблемы, чем уровень вашего образования!

Дэйв бормочет что-то, чего я уже не понимаю, и Зелк тихо хихикает. Дэррил нежно улыбается мне, и мое сердце начинает биться быстрее, когда я смотрю в его зеленые глаза, прежде чем отвести взгляд. Нужно держаться, хотя бы ради него. Я перевожу взгляд на Дока и Куба.

— Так теперь, зная все это, вы сможете вылечить вирус, если он появится у кого-то?

— Нам понадобится кто-то, у кого он уже есть, чтобы проводить испытания, — задумчиво говорит Док, глядя на Куба. — Например, один из зомби, которые уже наверняка бродят по нашим лесам. 

Кицума кивает и резко поворачивается лицом к залу, прокашливаясь и готовясь к речи.

— С этого момента — никаких работ на ирригационной системе. И мы начинаем пить дождевую воду вместо речной и колодезной. Встретите в лесах кого-то — немедленно сообщайте страже. Всем ясно?

Потом он обращается к нам.

— Мы сообщим вам, ребята, если найдем лекарство. 

Я киваю. 

— Было приятно познакомиться с тобой в мирное время, Кицума, — говорю я, нерешительно понижая голос. — Ну… ты знаешь... В прошлый раз знакомство вышло немного спонтанным.

— Ладно, ладно. Теперь пора думать о другом. Уже почти ноябрь, знаете ли. Это означает, что…

— Что у вас есть лишь полмесяца до того, как вы, ребята, начнете умирать, — говорю я серьезно. — Я имею ввиду, начали бы, не узнай вы всё это.

Док устало трет глаза. 

— Я думаю, пора заняться поимкой зомби, — он смотрит на Искалла. — Хочешь заняться этим?

Искалл улыбается ему, сверкая своим алмазным глазом.

— Ты же знаешь, что я отвечу "Да". Главное — не обнимать странно ведущих себя друзей, правда, Гриан?

Я вздрагиваю. 

— Звучит противно, — протягивает Стресс, и я полностью с ней согласен.

— Будущее неприятно, — отмечаю я. — Это мы и пытаемся исправить. 

— Будет грустно, если у нас не получится, — сказала рыжеволосая девушка. Мужчина рядом с ней, шатен с гигантским символом @ на рубашке, толкнул ее локтем. 

— Не говори так саркастично, Клео, — строго сказал он.

— Спасибо, что предупредил нас, Зак, — вновь говорит Кицума, когда мы остаёмся одни. Мои друзья уже вышли на улицу, а Дэйв и Ложь завязали по-настоящему гневный спор о мечах. Не удивлюсь, если, выйдя на улицу, обнаружу, что они занимаются спаррингом. 

— Без проблем, — говорю я. — Вы, ребята, самые умные, — я робко провожу рукой по волосам, как бы стряхивая пыль. — Я простой парень, который путешествовал во времени. 

Кицума серьёзно смотрит на меня. 

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты, как и Гриан, много шутишь. Но ты из будущего, где мы все умерли, — он ерзает на стуле, явно чувствуя дискомфорт от этой мысли. — Это должно было вызвать некоторые проблемы с твоим психическим здоровьем. 

— Я в порядке, — коротко говорю я.

Кицума фыркает. 

— Конечно. Ты одержим спасением всех. Я рад, что ты оставил это Доку и Кабу — они очень способные люди, — он смотрит мне через плечо. — И если я прав, этот зеленоглазый был твоим парнем…

— Он не мой парень… — тихо бормочу я.

— Еще нет, — говорит Кицума, игриво приподняв бровь. 

Я отворачиваюсь от него, не в силах ответить. Всё и так было очевидно

— Так и думал. Я видел, как ты на него смотрел. Держу пари, ты встречался с ним в будущем, — он качает головой. — Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть. Расслабься. 

— Но...

— Никаких но, — улыбается мне Кицума. — На данный момент ты сделал все, что мог. Иди спать. Проведи немного времени со своим другом. Может, он станет для тебя кем-то большим, чем просто друг. Ты слишком много напрягаешься. 

— Ох, уж кто бы говорил, — раздается голос позади меня, я поворачиваюсь и вижу Кералиса, стоящего в дверном проёме. 

— Простите за вторжение. Но твой друг… — он поднимает брови, глядя на меня, — …хотел знать, скоро ли ты выйдешь. 

— А, да, — говорю я, оглядываясь на Кицуму, который всё еще слегка улыбался мне, — Я выхожу.

— А что до тебя… — говорит Кералис Кицуме, когда я прохожу мимо. — Тебе тоже нужно немного поспать. Я же тебя знаю, ты будешь нервничать, пока все это не закончится и эти двое не поженятся, так ведь?


	9. Даже если знаю, что это ложь

Как выяснилось, ждать результатов от кого-то другого гораздо тяжелее, чем делать все самому. 

Вода из реки, которая берет начало в горах, находящихся рядом с Хермитервиллем, сейчас запрещена к употреблению. Мы вылили всю воду, которую собрали из нее, и начали использовать дождевые бочки. К счастью, сейчас начало ноября, а значит, идет довольно много дождей и этой воды нам пока достаточно. 

Мы получаем сообщения из Хермитервилля каждые два дня. Доку и Искаллу всё же удалось поймать зомби, и в данный момент они проводят на нем испытания. Они еще не нашли полноценного лекарства, даже близко не подобрались к его формуле — но, по крайней мере, они пытаются.

На данный момент это лучшее из того, что мы можем сделать. 

Поэтому, пытаясь отвлечься от мрачных перспектив, мы решили провести турнир по фехтованию, и, поскольку Дэйв тренировал меня за несколько месяцев до своей смерти, я сражусь с ним в финале. Я знаю, что в каком-то смысле будущее пошло мне на пользу, ведь мне удалось стать гораздо сильнее. 

— Когда ты успел выучить всё это? — спрашивает меня Дэйв, пока я вытираю пот с линии волос. 

— Ой, заткнись, — фыркаю я. — На смертном одре ты буквально сказал мне, что я был достойным учеником и ты гордишься мной.

Дэйв ошеломлённо открывает рот.

— Тебя учил... Я?

— Ага. 

— Значит, ты был единственным, кто оставался — я никогда бы не выбрал тебя своим преемником, — заключает Дэйв.

— Вообще… нет, еще там был Дэррил. И Мега, — слегка расстроился я. 

— Почему всегда выживают только некомпетентные люди? — бормочет Дэйв себе под нос. — И как долго я учил тебя?

Я открываю рот, чтобы ответить — он тренировал меня шесть месяцев — но затем закрываю его. Сам Дэйв когда-то сказал мне не раскрывать все свои секреты. Я знал его стиль — много раз дрался с ним прежде — но меня в бою он еще не знал. 

— Хватит пытаться выудить информацию, друг мой. Готовься к бою. 

Дэйв приподнимает бровь, но через секунду на его лице появилось понимание. 

— Ненавижу свое будущее "я" за то, что он научил тебя распознавать такое.

— Зак, Дэйв, если бы вы оба перестали общаться со своим соперником перед схваткой, которую ждет вся деревня, было бы очень здорово, — говорит Зелк, вышедший из двери позади меня. 

Я подпрыгиваю, едва не отрубив ему голову мечом. 

— ВОТ ДЕРЬ...

— Нет, Зак! Следи за своей речью! — делает выговор мне Дэррил с расстояния в два десятка футов, где он разговаривал с Винсентом и Сапнапом. 

— Прости! — кричу я в ответ. 

— Ладно, я понимаю, ты просто испугался, — говорит мне Дэррил, подходя. 

Я улыбаюсь ему, и он улыбается в ответ. В последние несколько недель мы ходили по краю между дружбой и чем-то большим, но я не решался идти дальше. Я все еще не уверен, нравлюсь ли я ему. Может, ему просто комфортно рядом со мной, и он доволен нашим нынешним общением?.. 

— За кого вы болеете? — с интересом спрашивает Дэйв у наших друзей. 

— Я судья, — задрав нос, говорит Зелк. — Я ни за кого не болею.

— Конееееееееечно, ты совершенно не на стороне человека, с которым живешь по-соседству — говорит Дэйв, поворачиваясь к Винсенту и Сапнапу, которые тоже подходят к нам. — А что насчет вас?

— За Зака, — насмешливо смотрит на меня Винсент, — но все мы знаем, что ты выиграешь, Дэйв, поэтому...

— Ну, если говорить о победах, то ты победил всех в скорости смерти, не так ли? — говорю я, увлёкшись спором. — Винсент, да ты у нас настоящий победитель, не так ли? 

Сапнап проглатывает какую-то шутку. У Дэррила отвисает челюсть, он выглядит ошеломленным. Винсент просто смотрит на меня без какого-либо выражения на лице. Дэйв мрачно усмехается. 

— Хорош, Зак, — говорит он. — Скоро начнется бой, и, думаю, я смогу оказать тебе что-то, чего ты еще не видел.

— Эй, — говорю я, уже совершенно не думая над тем, что вырывается из моего рта. — Каждый из вас умер раньше меня. Может быть, я не могу помочь с исследованиями, не являюсь лучшим из бойцов, но я, по крайней мере, выжил тогда. Вы — нет. Не смейте так просто задвигать меня на задний план, здесь лучший — я.

— Мы… мы действительно шутим об этом? _Ты_ шутишь про это?.. — тихо спрашивает Дэррил. — Я не думаю, что окружающие найдут это смешным.

— Черный юмор, — говорю я ему, — появляется после того, как похоронишь всех своих друзей. 

Дэррил смотрит на меня, и в его взгляде я вижу что-то, что заставляет меня понять, _что_ я наговорил сейчас.

— Удачи, Зак, — говорит Винсент, прежде чем взять Дэррила за предплечье, повернуться и уйти. 

Когда все покинули помещение, Дейв тихо подошел ко мне и положил руку на плечо, а я уткнулся в его мантию, заплакал и начал шептать:

— Боже, Техно, я облажался, я так облажался...

***

Дэйв побеждает. Но, честно говоря, я этого и ожидал. Я победил его, может быть, всего однажды. Но, по крайней мере, на этот раз ему пришлось потрудиться, и впервые со времен легендарной битвы с Дримом я увидел в его глазах огоньки азарта. Когда я, наконец, уступил, он посмотрел на меня с уважением, помог встать и ухмыльнулся на моё ворчание о том, что он показал мне не все свои секреты, когда учил. 

Все поздравляли его, и он получил от Томми и Туббо бумажную золотую корону с фальшивыми драгоценностями. Дэйв гордо водрузил её на голову вместо своей обычной и сказал, что даже самая дорогая корона ничего не стоит, если ее сделали бездушные кузнецы, а та, что у него сейчас — его настоящая драгоценность. Младшие мальчики заулыбались ярче солнца и обняли Дейва, а у меня потемнело в глазах и я решил незаметно уйти с этого торжества, которому явно не подходил.

***

Прошло несколько часов. Я смотрю на себя в зеркало в ванной комнате, и вслушиваюсь в ночную тишину. Что-то будто сидит прямо у меня внутри — и нет, это не те безглютеновые кексы, которые Дэррил фактически насильно запихнул в меня за завтраком. 

Свет тусклый, но я пристально смотрю в глаза своему отражению, на свое лицо, не прожившее те пять лет. На моем лице нет шрамов, нет царапин и бесчисленных мозолей по всему телу. Странно видеть себя таким. 

Я никогда не был ученым. Никогда не был никем особенным, абсолютно — просто клоун, деревенский шут. Я, конечно, тоже ходил на охоту пару раз до апокалипсиса, но это не назовешь полноценным опытом сражений. Но кто я на самом деле? Кем я должен был быть? Уж точно не тем человеком, которым я стал.

Что я теперь вижу в своем будущем?

Перед моими глазами возникает образ Дэррила, смеявшегося над какой-то из моих шуток. В его глазах искрились любовь и забота. 

Изменяя действительность, меняю ли я наше с ним будущее? Совместное? Возможно, я и был тем, кто подтолкнул Джорджа и Клэя друг к другу, но что насчет моих отношений? 

Или, точнее, их отсутствия. 

Я допустил фатальную ошибку, когда сказал Дэррилу, что наше будущее — просто дружба. Конечно, между нами было намного большее. Мы были вдвоём против всего мира — в буквальном смысле. Когда остались лишь мы, нам казалось, что так распорядилась судьба. Мы могли заменить друг другу целый мир, и тот год мы держались друг за друга, не позволяя окунуться в омут отчаяния.

Винсент и Сапнап не прожили достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть нас вместе. Мы признались в своих чувствах в начале 2023 года. Единственными людьми, кто видели это, были Дэйв и Мега; два человека, которые ненавидели отношения. 

Мега всегда хмурился, когда мы проявляли к нему привязанность, а Дэйв всегда просил нас уединиться. Оба они шутили, но было понятно, что они чувствовали себя до боли одиноко, смотря на нас.

Мы даже не ходили на свидания, если, конечно, не считать объятья на диване и просмотр фильмов, которые были записаны когда-то, когда вируса в этих землях еще не было. Что было нормальным в жизни будущего "меня"?

Хоронить своих друзей — нормально. Ежедневно ждать смерти — нормально. Нормальным было каждое утро поднимать рубашку, чтобы проверить, умрёшь ли ты через семь дней. Нормально было видеть, как твои один за другим друзья исчезают. Нормальным было ежедневное наблюдение за людьми с психическими расстройствами. 

Нормальными стали одиночество, посещение могил любимых людей, бесконечный водоворот мыслей о том, как скоро я тоже заболею. Обыденным стали размышления о том, найдут ли люди однажды это место и увидят ли дневники, которые мы с Дэррилом написали в попытке записать нашу историю до того, как мы все умрем. Станут ли рассматривать груды карт, рисунков и портретов, свидетельств того, какими мы были и как изменились под воздействием постоянной тревоги и горя. Проникнуться ли полными слез и крови воспоминаниями о наших ушедших друзьях, о тех временах, когда мы жили, смеялись вместе, разыгрывали друг друга, оставленными мной. В одиночестве. 

В ожидании смерти.

Никакого лекарства никогда не будет. 

Буду только я — вечно странствующий по миру, вечно одинокий пилигрим, бегущий от своих воспоминаний.

Если бы я пил воду из реки, я бы воссоединился с друзьями и возлюбленным. Если бы я решил искупаться. Если бы в один из дней, когда шел слишком сильный дождь, и река разлилась, я вышел бы на улицу, то заразился бы вирусом. Я был на волоске от смерти, но каким-то чудом избегал речной воды, даже не подозревая об её опасности.

Что бы ни случилось, я знал, что так, как тогда, никогда не будет. Я слишком сильно изменил реальность: Клэй и Джордж уже начали встречаться, и люди знали, что должно было произойти. Отшельники не будут строить свою оросительную систему; они не будут заражены массово. Все уже стало совсем другим.

Где-то в глубине души я знаю, что третьего шанса у нас не будет. Второй уже был чудом — и он, к сожалению, может не сработать. Док и Куб могут не найти лекарства, и вирус будет все равно мутировать и распространяться. 

Боже, я чувствую себя таким бесполезным. 

Мое отражение смотрит на меня, и эта раздражающая ухмылка угрожает захватить мое лицо и душу. Я ненавижу это. Я ненавижу свою бесполезность. Я ненавижу себя. 

Громкий треск стекла отдается громом, кажется, по всей улице, и я отпрыгиваю назад, издавая сдавленный крик боли. Кровь заливает мой кулак, а в том месте, где я ударил зеркало, поползла паутина трещин. Крохотные осколки стекла чувствуются по всему телу, даже на лице, и не кажутся чем-то опасным, но самый большой кусок впился глубоко в мою руку, причиняя адскую боль. 

Но мне почему-то все равно. Я с удивлением смотрю на ладонь, наблюдая, как кровь капает на лежащие на полу осколки. Они переливаются под слабым светом луны, падающим из окна. Это выглядит великолепно. 

Рана на руке становится больше от моих движений, и я завороженно смотрю на нее, даже не пытаясь вытащить осколок. 

— Зак, я... ОХ, БОЖЕ МОЙ, ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?

Я моргаю, и вижу перед собой лицо Дэррила. Интересно, оно и должно так размываться?

Моя рука не болит. Теперь я даже не чувствую осколков на лице. Мне так тепло, хорошо и спокойно, что хочется закрыть глаза и уснуть. Пол сейчас кажется таким мягким... 

— Зак!

— А? — бормочу я, качая головой, чтобы стряхнуть туман. 

Я устал. Я хочу отдохнуть. Я заслужил отдых. Я опираюсь на Дэррила, который оказался рядом и подхватил меня в полёте до пола. Я не стал сопротивляться — на его коленях мне нравилось — просто восхищенно смотрю на блики перед глазами, которые почему-то красные. Черт, а где я вообще? На чем я лежу? Мне мягко...

Кто-то кричит моё имя.

Этот кто-то должен немедленно перестать. Это раздражает.

Моя рука лежит прямо передо мной, но кто-то тянет за нее, удаляя осколок, и я рычу. Зачем убирать его? Он великолепен. Он красив. Он — часть меня, моя драгоценность. 

Кто-то трясет меня за плечи. Огни ярко мерцают даже через закрытые глаза, и я морщу нос. 

— Выключи свет, — ворчу я. — Я хочу спать. 

— Не смей! — кричит Дэррил, и я слышу в его голосе нотки паники. Ладно, ему можно кричать, его голос мне нравится.

Я люблю его. Я должен его послушать. Чувствуя на себе его руки, я успокаиваюсь.

— Но я устал, — жалуюсь я. — Ты будешь моим одеялом.

Кто-то резко тянет меня за ладонь, и мои глаза открываются от внезапной боли. Я больше не нахожусь в удобном положении — теперь лежу на спине, и кто-то держит меня на коленях и удерживает плечи, пока я бьюсь в судорогах от того, как осколок вытаскивают. Что бы ни делал тот человек, мне ужасно больно. 

Что-то легко колет мои руки и лицо. Пытаюсь остановить это, но я слишком слаб.

_— Где вода? Надо промыть рану, несите хоть какую-нибудь!_

_— Бочки пусты, но сейчас найдем. Держите его в сознании!_

_— Бэд, перестань сверлить его взглядом и поговори с ним, не дай ему заснуть._

Вокруг раздаются десятки разных голосов, которые я не могу разобрать. Кто-то кричит, чтобы все заткнулись, и на пару секунд и правда становится тихо. Тогда я окончательно теряю последние крохи зрения. Всё. Думаю, я могу пойти спать.

Кто-то шепчет мне на ухо. 

— ...люблю тебя, Зак. **Я люблю тебя**. Я любил тебя месяцами.

Интересно, кто это говорит? Уж точно не Дэррил. Я ему не нравлюсь. Что же, раз это не он, ответ у меня один.

— Извини, — шепчу я в ответ я. — Не могу полюбить тебя в ответ. Я люблю кое-кого другого.

Наступает тишина, и я вздрагиваю от еще одного укола боли, на этот раз — на краю моей ладони. 

— Кого?.. — спрашивает кто-то мягким, но грустным голосом.

Похоже на Дэррила.

Но это не может быть он. 

– Дэррил Новещош. Но я не нравлюсь ему, — улыбаюсь я, хотя мои глаза закрыты. 

Я приоткрываю их и вижу над головой нечеткую фигуру, загораживающую белый свет. Слишком ярко. Нужно закрыть их снова.

— Знаешь, мы встречались... в будущем. Я скучаю по тому, насколько мы были близки тогда. Я люблю его.

И, когда мое зрение полностью исчезает и я проваливаюсь в сон, слышу, как кто-то говорит:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Зак.


	10. Потому что мне нужна эта ложь прямо сейчас

Я просыпаюсь от того, что моя рука ужасно ноет, как будто весь вчерашний вечер ей колотили об стену. Я морщусь и приоткрываю глаза, замечая, что ставни на окне не были закрыты, и лучи утреннего солнца струятся по моему лицу, заставляя щуриться. 

Я издаю страдальческий стон и пытаюсь подкатиться ближе к краю кровати, чтобы закрыть шторы, но руки, сжимающие мою талию, не дают мне этого сделать. Я замираю. 

— Зак? — зовет меня тихий голос. 

Это Дэррил.

Прошлая ночь возвращается ко мне бурным потоком воспоминаний. Я бью зеркало — теперь у меня на ладони огромная повязка — Дэррил находит меня и зовет подмогу, я признаюсь ему в своих чувствах ...

Мое лицо становится ярко-красным. 

— Э-э... А почему ты в моей комнате? — вылезаю я из-под одеяла, выворачиваясь от его объятий. 

Точнее, я пытаюсь вывернуться. Руки Дэррила снова сжимаются на моей талии, и я слишком поглощен этим ощущением, чтобы бороться дальше. 

— Вообще-то, это моя комната, — тихо отвечает он. 

— Я... э... — пытаюсь найти ответ на это я, запутавшись в своих словах. 

— То, что ты сказал вчера вечером... Это правда? — перебивает Дэррил, сразу переходя к делу.

Я молчу. Долго. Слишком долго. Настолько, что эту тишину можно понять, как угодно.

— Неважно, — вдруг громко говорит Дэррил, и его руки исчезают, забирая с собой тепло и спокойствие. 

Я слышу, как он встает с постели, и пытаюсь развернуться, не обращая внимания на резкую боль в левой руке, на которую опираюсь. 

— Дэррил, подожди. Я...

— Нет, это было глупо, — говорит он, не поворачиваясь ко мне лицом, но в его голосе слышны слёзы. — Ты... Сомневаюсь, что ты помнишь хоть одно слово из нашей вчерашней беседы. 

Он встает, чтобы уйти, и я понимаю — сейчас, или уже никогда.

— Я люблю тебя, Дэррил. 

Время словно замирает. Не могу поверить, что, наконец, снова сказал ему это. Он смотрит на меня, и я жадно ловлю этот взгляд, пытаясь понять, что происходит в его голове. 

Он смаргивает слёзы, и его лицо медленно становится ярко-красным, как, наверное, и мое. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Зак, — говорит он, аккуратно присаживаясь обратно на кровать. 

— Я знаю, — честно говорю я, кладя голову ему на плечо и умиротворенно закрывая глаза. — Я знаю. 

— Мы встречались в будущем, не так ли? — спрашивает он.

— Да, но в далеком 2023 году. Я колебался — вдруг ты меня еще не любишь? Может, пока я просто друг?

Дэррил молчит. 

— Я тоже боялся, — наконец отвечает он. — Боялся, что разрушу нашу дружбу своими глупыми чувствами, и тогда у нас с тобой будущего не будет вообще. 

Я утыкаюсь в его кофту и разочарованно мычу, осознавая, что эти месяцы был один лишь из-за своей нерешительности. Дэррил хихикает над моим поведением и нежно улыбается:

— Похоже, мы оба были полнейшими маффинами. 

Мы завороженно смотрим друг на друга несколько секунд, а потом...

Потом я поднимаю голову и целую его. 

Пальцы Дэррила вмиг оказываются на моем затылке и впутываются в мои волосы, заставляя меня придвинуться ближе к нему и углубить поцелуй. Это было именно так, как было в моей памяти — и, в то же время, совсем по-другому. Намного приятнее. Намного лучше. Наконец-то, это был именно **он**...

— Я что-то прерываю?

Мы с Дэррилом отрываемся друг от друга, разочарованно вздыхая. Пряча смущенного парня у себя в объятьях, я поворачиваюсь к двери и пристально смотрю на человека, который испортил лучшее, что случилось со мной за последние годы, — если не считать моего путешествия во времени, которое позволило увидеть всех снова. 

Это Дэйв. Эта, черт возьми, свинья...

Он приподнимает бровь и прислоняется к двери. 

— Я просто хотел проверить, жив ли ты, спаситель наш. Ну знаешь, после того, как на тебя напало то зеркало. 

— Я ударил его, — отвечаю я, скрипя зубами. 

— Да, но я уверен, оно напало первым, — отвечает Дэйв, поднимая брови, глядя на Дэррила, который, наконец, перестал прятаться и выглянул из своего укрытия в моих руках. — Итак, я так понимаю, вы двое теперь вместе?

— Я...

— Да, — перебивает Дэррил, улыбаясь мне. — С сегодняшнего дня. 

— Я выиграл спор. — ухмыляется Дэйв. 

Я закатываю глаза со счастливой улыбкой на лице. 

— Что? О чем ты? — спрашивает мой парень, блеснув взглядом зеленых глаз на прервавшего нас. 

— О, ты не знал? — спрашивает Дэйв. — Вся деревня знала, что рано или поздно это произойдет, напряжение между вами было очевидно. Лично я спорил с Винсентом, и ставил я на то, что вы двое сойдетесь до конца года, на что он ответил, что вы обязательно сойдетесь, но точно не в ближайшее время. Теперь он должен мне двадцать долларов и багет собственного изготовления. 

— Ты знал об этом? — поворачивается ко мне Дэррил, хмурясь. 

— Ну, я подозревал. Но мне об этом никто не говорил. Когда мы начали встречаться в будущем — моем прошлом — Дэйв рассказал о ставке, которую проиграл Винсенту в 2020 году. 

— Он, кажется, уже был мертв, надеюсь, мне не пришлось платить ему? — спросил Дэйв нарочито серьезно. 

У Дэррила отвисает челюсть, а я хихикаю.

— Вообще-то, ты заплатил, — говорю я. — Ты засунул его выигрыш в могилу. Самое интересное событие из происходивших в те месяцы. 

— Да, достаточно справедливо, не люблю оставаться в долгу, — говорит Дэйв. — А теперь я оставлю вас наслаждаться друг другом, мне нужно забрать деньги у неудачников, которые думали, что вы, ребята, будете слишком нерешительны, чтобы объясниться друг с другом. 

— Сам неудачник! — я кричу ему вслед. — Ты проиграл пари про Джорджа и Клэя! В конце концов, и тебя победителем назвать нельзя!

— Да уж! — он продолжает пикировку. — Потому что ты испортил прошлое. 

Он выскакивает обратно сквозь дверной проем, остро глядя на меня. 

— Я уверен, что выиграл пари в настоящем. 

Я пожимаю плечами. Он не ошибается. Дэйв закатывает глаза и выходит из дверного проема. Я слышу хлопанье входной двери. Забавно - потому что не помню, чтобы слышал этот звук сегодня утром. Думаю, мы с Дэррилом в тот момент были немного заняты. 

— Это было... странно, — наконец говорит Дэррил, поворачиваясь ко мне. 

Я улыбаюсь ему и вместо ответа снова целую его.

***

— Какова была моя реакция, когда вы, ребята, начали встречаться в прошлый раз? — спрашивает Винсент, пока я наслаждался эскимо.

— Ты умер первым, помнишь? — говорю я. — Хотя я уверен, что ты перевернулся в могиле, и не раз. 

Винсент замолкает. 

— Я больше никогда не буду собирать речные водоросли, — наконец говорит он. 

Я собираюсь согласиться с ним, но колющая боль заполняет мою грудь, и я роняю эскимо на траву, на которой лежал, расслабляясь в один из последних теплых дней в этом году. 

— Тебе плохо? — спрашивает Винсент, глядя на мою руку, откуда, по его мнению, исходит боль.

— Я… — задыхаюсь я, морщась от очередного приступа боли, заполняющей мою грудь. — Мне нужно... мне нужно в туалет. 

Я вскакиваю на ноги, чуть не падая от очередного укола боли, сотрясшего мое тело. Винсент тоже встает с обеспокоенным видом, но я машу ему рукой, прося остаться.

— Нет, я в порядке. Просто еще немного боли от того тупого зеркала, — машу рукой я, заставляя его улыбнуться. 

Эти слова явно не успокаивают его — Винсент все еще выглядит встревоженным, но, послушав меня, не встает даже тогда, когда я спотыкаюсь, влетая в свой дом и спускаясь во вторую ванную. В моей ванной повсюду осколки зеркал, и в настоящее время идет ремонт. 

Я устраиваюсь на туалетном столике, задыхаясь от боли, когда прикасаюсь к тому месту, где Клэй наложил швы на мою ладонь. Но дело ведь совсем не в этом. Я смотрю в зеркало и вижу бледное, почти белое, лицо. 

Ужас наполняет мою душу.

Я знаю, что это. 

Дрожащими руками я задираю толстовку, обнажая живот. 

И вижу, что там, на левой стороне живота, черное пятно размером с кулак. Кажется, ему, примерно, день. Как я не заметил его вчера?

Меня сразу охватывает гнев. Как такое возможно? Как посмел вирус обходить меня лишь до того момента, когда я действительно буду счастлив? **Как так? Мне рано уходить!**

Я смотрю в зеркало, буквально рыча от ярости. Мои руки дрожат, когда я смотрю на черное пятно на животе. Я вижу слабые фиолетовые и зеленые вены, пульсирующие на нем, и чувствую отчаяние еще ярче.

Отражающая поверхность передает какое-то движение за мной, и я резко отпускаю толстовку. В зеркале я ловлю взгляд Меги. 

Я поворачиваюсь к нему и по выражению его лица понимаю, что он успел увидеть пятно и сделал правильные выводы. 

_— Это...?_ — он не продолжает, опуская руки, и его взгляд метнулся обратно к моему животу. 

Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь слышал, но не могу промолчать, поэтому просто произношу ответ настолько тихо, насколько возможно: 

— Да, — отвечаю я вслух, не в силах вспомнить язык жестов, и чувствую, как слезы текут по моему лицу. — Пожалуйста, никому не говори. 

Впервые за несколько месяцев я вижу, как глаза Меги наполняются состраданием. 

_— Ты умрешь?_ — медленно показывает он. 

Мои руки дрожат, когда я показываю ответ. 

_— Вероятно_. 

Руки Меги бессильно опускаются, и он смотрит на меня своими карими глазами, будто, пытаясь найти признаки того, что это всего лишь шутка. Возможно, в них действительно стояли слезы. Я видел, как он плакал, только однажды — на похоронах Зелка — то есть, на фальшивых похоронах, так как Зелк превратился в зомби, и еще ходил где-то по лесам. Он медленно поднимает руки, чтобы показать еще несколько слов. 

_— Сколько?_

_— Пять дней,_ — мои руки дергаются от осознания, как мало мне осталось, когда я отвечаю.

Я могу определить это по размеру синяка. Если повезет, шесть дней. Если не повезет, четыре. 

Голова Меги дергается.

_— Что ты собираешься делать?_

Я вытираю слезы левой рукой, сжимая зубы, когда боль снова вспыхивает в моей груди.

_— Я... я не знаю._

 _— Должно быть лекарство,_ — сердито показывает Мега. _— Тебе нужно отправиться в Хермитвиль. Заставь их работать быстрее._

— _Это не так_ , — мягко показываю ему я ответ. — _Я не могу заставить их работать быстрее, они и так работают в полную силу._

— Зак? Мега? Что вы здесь делаете?

Я смотрю через плечо Меги и вижу Дэррила, стоящего там с выражением любопытства на лице. Черт, как же хорошо, что с Мегой мы общались на языке жестов. Что я должен ему сказать? Теперь наши роли поменялись. 

Теперь умираю я. 

— Мы с Мегой только что говорили о… — говорю я, останавливаясь и пытаясь найти ответ. — О... 

Мега молчит, глядя на меня осуждающе. Я собираюсь попросить его помочь мне с этой ситуацией, но потом вспоминаю, что он не может говорить совсем, а блокнота в его руках нет. А Дэррил не понимает языка жестов. Я нервно смеюсь. 

— Я... э-э... несколько подзабыл язык жестов, а Мега капризничает и хочет, чтобы я вспомнал быстрее. 

— _Скажи ему, придурок,_ — говорят пальцы Меги, его брови нахмурены, выражая гнев. — _Он твой парень._

Теперь я очень рад, что у Меги сейчас нет блокнота.

— Видишь? Он так зол на меня. 

— Что он сказал? — с интересом спрашивает Дэррил. 

— О, он сказал, что я был плохим мальчиком, — пожимаю я плечами, заставляя улыбку оставаться на моем лице. — Знаешь, обычное дерьмо.

— Следи за языком! — произносит Дэррил, и я должен прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы не закрывать глаза и не позволить себе залиться слезами прямо перед ним. 

Он поворачивается к Меге.

— Что до тебя, маленький маффин, не надо оскорблять людей!

— _Дэррил, Зак умирает,_ — тщетно произносит Мега знаками, хмуря брови. 

— Что он сказал? — Дэррил спрашивает меня. 

— Он сказал тебе заткнуться, — говорю я, глядя на Мегу, который буквально игнорирует меня.

— Тебе тоже следует следить за язы- Хмм, нет... За пальцами? Надо бы подумать, как говорить эту фразу тебе правильно, — хмурится Дэррил.

— _Я этого не говорил_ , — жалуется Мега. 

— Он сказал, что он не очень хороший человек, и не прекратит использовать все эти слова, — продолжаю я, игнорируя полный яда взгляд, который бросает на меня Мега. 

— Я согласен. Мега, ты не очень хороший, но каждый может исправиться. Тебе следует перестать, пока не случилось что-то плохое. 

Я смотрю на Дэррила, пытаясь придумать, как сбежать: 

— Я… мне нужно идти, срочное дело. Съешь эскимо. 

— Я нашел фруктовое мороженое, которое ты хотел, подожди, Зак!.. — Дэррил кричит мне вслед, когда я почти протискиваюсь мимо него и выбегаю за дверь, позволяя наконец слезам свободно течь по моему лицу. 

Я вижу, как Винсент встает, когда я пробегаю мимо него, и кричит что-то вслед, а Джордж и Дрим, спорящие у входа в лес, закидывают меня взволнованными вопросами. 

Я не отвечаю ни на один из них.

Что я должен сказать?..


	11. Чтобы я смог вздохнуть спокойно

Мои друзья, наверное, думают, что я гуляю по лесу, приводя мысли в порядок, но...

Вместо этого я бегу по лесу, уже различая вдалеке ворота Хеметервиля. Я должен был прийти сюда. У Дока и Куба уже могло было быть лекарство — или, по крайней мере, какие-то пробные его варианты. Но как только я собирался выйти из леса и подойти к воротам, какие-то звуки донеслись со стороны протекающей поблизости реки, и по какой-то причине я развернулся и пошел в направлении их источника, не разбирая дороги.

Подходя к берегу, я различаю фигуру девушки с каштановыми волосами, свернувшуюся калачиком на берегу реки. Её розовый кардиган заляпан рвотой и кровью, и всë это просачивается в реку, сливаясь в небольшой ручеек, её большие карие глаза сжимаются, преодолевая боль от очередного приступа тошноты. Она убирает было волосы с лица, пытаясь встать, её снова рвет, и она падает.

Я тихо подхожу к ней, чтобы не напугать, однако под моей ногой предательски хрустит ветка, и девушка поворачивается ко мне. Выглядит она очень бледно и болезненно, особенно, когда хватается за живот под рубашкой, пытаясь успокоить ноющую боль. Её глаза налиты кровью, и я отшатываюсь, вспомнив глаза зомби, но вижу текущие по её лицу слезы и понимаю — мне не нужно бояться ее. Она человек. Ей плохо, ей больно, она умирает.

Как и я...

— З-Зак? — хрипло шепчет она. — Чт-что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должен быть в св-своей деревне?

Я засовываю руки в карманы толстовки, замечая страх в её глазах и дрожь в голосе. 

— Ты заражена, не так ли?

— Я… нет… — говорит Стресс, сглатывая, и её глаза снова наполняются слезами. 

Я приподнимаю край кофты, открывая небольшое пятно на ее животе, и Стресс начинает всхлипывать еще отчаяннее.

— Я умру, — говорит она, прикрывая рот рукой. — Я совсем скоро умру, да? Только не ври.

— Нет, — лгу я, но меняю свой ответ под недоверчивым взглядом — Хорошо, возможно, ты права, давай посмотрим. Как далеко он продвинулся?

Стресс стягивает свою рубашку и штаны, обнажая черное пятно размером чуть больше моего, захватившее правое бедро и нижнюю часть живота.

— Еще не все потеряно, — шепчу я, пытаясь успокоить — Давай бороться до конца, хорошо? Кто-то будет плакать, если ты просто так сдашься, не так ли?

Стресс смотрит на меня своими карими глазами, закусив губу, чтобы не рыдать в голос. Она не может свыкнуться с мыслью так быстро, напоминаю я себе, и терпеливо жду, пока она выдохнет и, наконец, кивнет 

— Н-но что мы будем делать? — спрашивает она. — У Дока и Куба пока нет лекарства…

— У нас есть пять дней. С нашей кровью, с кровью еще живых зараженных, оно будет готово в гораздо более короткие сроки. Я имею в виду, может быть, они смогут найти лекарства от болезни, может, не найдут, но даже не попытаться спастись в нашей ситуации — просто глупо! — подбадриваю я уже скорее себя, а не Стресс, и встаю на ноги, протягивая ей руку.

Девушка неуверенно встаёт, но кажется, что она вот-вот упадет снова.

— Другие знают? — спрашиваю я, оглядываясь по сторонам и вспоминая, откуда пришел.

— Нет, — шепчет Стресс, глядя себе под ноги. — Я узнала об этом вчера вечером. Где-то двадцать часов назад.

Я вздыхаю. 

— Я — около часа. Но, думаю, оно там чуть дольше. 

— Как ты мог не заметить? — недоуменно смотрит она на меня.

На моем лице появляется робкая улыбка. 

— Я разбил зеркало, и мне наложили швы, — я прижимаю к себе перевязанную левую руку, чувствуя неприятное покалывание. — Мне было как-то не до этого. 

Моя улыбка угасает. 

— А утром я был... занят своим... парнем. Сегодня утром мы нашли в себе силы признаться, а буквально через несколько часов...

Стресс продолжает смотреть под ноги, не поднимая глаз. 

— Мне... очень жаль, Зак, — мягко говорит она. 

— Всё в порядке, — отвечаю я. — Мы сможем пройти через все это вместе. Теперь мы — товарищи по несчастью. 

Стресс фыркает, и мы выходим из леса, наконец подходя к воротам.

— У исследователей теперь будут живые подопытные крысы, на которых они могут проверить разработанные средства, а не только зомби, которых и вылечить-то пытаться бесполезно. Здорово, правда?

— Замечательно, — с сарказмом говорит Стресс. — но я предпочла бы, чтобы этими "крысами" были какие-нибудь бродяги, а не мы с тобой. Где вообще справедливость? Ты спас нас, за что это тебе?

— Наверное, я слишком крут для этого мира, — пытаюсь пошутить я.

Но даже обычно спасавшее меня чувство юмора не может бороться с тяжестью груза на наших плечах. Стресс утихает, и даже моя улыбка исчезает, когда мы подходим к главному входу. Ворота распахиваются моментально, не успели мы крикнуть, — Искалл уже ждал нас там, положив руку на меч.

— Где ты была? — требовательно спрашивает он Стресс. — Мы искали тебя весь день!

Я смотрю на нее, открывая рот, чтобы объяснить ситуацию, но девушка заливается слезами. 

— Я умру! — кричит она. 

Глаза Искалла расширяются, и он в мгновение ока оказывается рядом с ней, успокаивающе обнимая её.

— Тише, тише, солнце, ты не умрешь. Почему ты должна умереть?

Стресс приподнимает край своей рубашки, обнажая синяк на боку. Искалл замирает. Я вижу ужас в его глазах, когда он переводит взгляд на меня. 

— А с тобой что...? — он шепчет.

В ответ я тоже задираю свою кофту, и его взгляд останавливается на синяке на моем животе; немного меньшем, чем у его подруги, но настолько же устрашающем. Стресс цепляется за Искалла, тяжело дыша.

— Сколько времени осталось? — спрашивает тот, смотря куда-то вдаль. 

— Пять дней, — отвечаю я. — Может, больше, если нам повезет. 

Искалл закрывает единственный глаз, и на его лице видна боль. 

— ПРОКЛЯТЬЕ! — резко выкрикивает он, подскакивая и пугая Стресс.

— Следи за своим языком… — бормочу я. 

— Пойдёмте, — говорит Искалл, ведя Стресс по дороге за руку. — Лаборатория находится здесь. 

Я покорно следую за ним по улицам и вижу, как некоторые любопытные высовывают головы из окон, но быстро убирают их. В этой деревне, должно быть, действуют странные правила поведения, потому что никто не выходит из своих домов и не спрашивает ничего, даже увидев, как два человека, пошатываясь, идут к самому таинственному месту поселения под надзором стража. Наши уже давно бы обступили таких гостей, заваливая вопросами. Мы бредём по дороге, и я снова восхищаюсь тем, какие хеметервильцы прекрасные строители. Один из них даже, должно быть, ландшафтный дизайнер — кусты и деревья подстрижены идеально ровно, складываясь в причудливый геометрический узор, от которого невозможно отвести глаз. Даже мне, пока я иду туда, где узнаю свою дальнейшую судьбу. 

Искалл резко поворачивает направо и входит в белое здание из бетона и терракоты. Стресс и я безоговорочно следуем за ним, не говоря ни слова. Я морщу нос, когда до меня доносится запах чего-то неприятного и резкого. Они, должно быть, проводят эксперименты над зомби прямо здесь, в сердце деревни.

— ДОК! — рычит Искалл. 

Я съеживаюсь от неожиданности, а Стресс зажимает уши руками. На его зов появляется получеловек-полукиборг — по моему скромному мнению, один из самых блестящих примеров силы науки. Он высовывает голову из комнаты в коридор, а из открытой им двери струится пурпурный дым.

— Что ты хочешь, Искалл? — спрашивает он. — И почему здесь Стресс и Зак?

Искалл открывает рот, но на этот раз я решаю ответить первым. Стресс жалобно смотрит в пол, а я вздыхаю и провожу рукой по волосам. 

— Я заражен. Вернее, заражены мы оба,— указываю я и на себя и на Стресс, которая выглядит так, будто снова собирается плакать. 

Я её не виню. 

Глаза Дока расширяются, а потом воцаряется хаос. Полный, необратимый хаос, в водовороте которого каждый пытался сделать все, что в его силах.

Стресс и меня поместили в комнату с двумя кроватями, по одной в каждом углу. Мы оба требовали этого — нам показалось, что так будет безопаснее и спокойнее. По крайней мере, мы не будем в одиночестве. Периодически к девушке заглядывают местные, задают вопросы, волнуются, а Стресс лишь зажимает уши руками и что-то бормочет себе под нос.

Я должен отвечать на их вопросы. Большинство из них повторяются от человека к человеку, и это начинает раздражать.

— Сколько времени у вас осталось?

— Пять дней. 

— Вы уверены, что заражены?

— Да. 

— Есть ли лекарство?

— Нет. 

Наконец, почти всех выгоняют из комнаты, оставляя лишь тех, кто правда может помочь. Я рад тишине, хотя меня до сих пор немного пугает количество людей в комнате. 

Ксисума смотрит на меня.

— Твои друзья знают?

— Да, — вру и не краснею. 

Кисума вздыхает, сжимая переносицу. 

— Я думаю, твой парень был бы рядом с тобой сейчас, и у нас было гораздо больше людей в приёмном покое, если бы они знали, — он наклоняет ко мне голову. — Итак, я спрошу снова — они знают?

Я отворачиваюсь от него, глядя на стену. 

— Нет… 

— Зак, — вздыхает Кисума. — Почему?

— Потому что так проще, — бормочу я. — Вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться обо мне в течение пяти дней, они просто будут гадать, куда меня унесло, и ругать на чем свет стоит. По крайней мере, пока кто-нибудь им не скажет. Например... через четыре дня?

— Нет, — говорит одноглазый. — Ты не можешь делать этого с ними. 

Он поднимает взгляд на меня. 

— Тебе понравилось в будущем? Доставляло удовольствие знать, что все мертвы? Было спокойнее, зная, что их уже не поддержать?

Я виновато смотрю на него. 

— Нет… 

Кисума качает головой и поворачивается к Лжи, стоящей позади него. 

— Беги и скажи деревне этого идиота, что он умирает, — вздыхает он. Ложь широко раскрывает глаза, но кивает, глядя на Стресс, которая уткнулась лицом в колени, тяжело дыша. 

Он поворачивается к остальным людям в комнате. 

— Вы их напрягаете, — одноглазый кидает многозначительный взгляд на Стресс. — Всем выйти, пока у кого-то из них не случилась истерика. 

Собравшиеся ворчат, но расходятся. Все, кроме Искалла, который сидит рядом со Стресс и выглядит удрученным. Ксисума, выходя, даже не пытается забрать его с собой. Он уходит, освободив место для Дока и Куба, которые входят и задают нам вопросы медицинского характера, про группу крови и наши аллергии. Взяв нашу кровь, они уходят, оставляя в тишине. 

Я знаю, что скоро мои друзья появятся здесь, даже если для этого им придется выбить дверь в эту комнату. Мне в измотанном состоянии потребовался час, чтобы дойти сюда — и я знаю, что они будут здесь через полчаса, если Ложь доберется туда без проишествий. 

Я уже знаю, что пожалею, что не сказал им. Не могу себе представить, сколько нотаций я получу от Дэррила и Винсента. Я зажмуриваюсь, нервничая по этому поводу. Они наверняка собираются убить меня. 

Надеюсь, это менее болезненно, чем смерть от вируса.

— Почему ты смеешься?

Я поворачиваюсь и вижу, как Стресс наблюдает за мной. Видимо, она изумлена моим тихим смешком. 

— Я умру… — улыбаясь, как дурак, отвечаю я.

Стресс и Искалл смотрят на меня, очевидно, подумав, что я переутомился.

— Мои друзья безусловно убьют меня за то, что я не сказал им, — смеюсь я на их недоумевающие лица.

Стресс выдавила улыбку и начала хихикать, с каждой секундой все громче. Искалл смотрит на нас, как на сумасшедших, в то время как мы со Стресс громко смеемся, пытаясь хоть ненадолго забыть о проблемах, однако они напоминают о себе — из-за вспышки боли я хватаюсь за грудь, умолкая.

— Я думала, они меня тоже убьют, — признается Стресс, и Искалл бросает на неё язвительный взгляд. Она закатывает глаза. — Да ладно тебе. Я скрывала свою болезнь от тебя целый день, признай, ты был готов придушить меня, когда, наконец, увидел. 

Искалл задыхается возмущенным ворчанием.

— Ты скрывала это? — спрашивает он. — Я думал, что ты узнала одновременно с Заком, и просто не смотрела в зеркало целый день до этого. 

Стресс бьет его по плечу. 

— Не будь грубым. Я знаю уже двадцать пять часов или около того. 

— И ты не сказала нам? — спрашивает Искалл.

— Трудно понять, что ты умираешь, — отмечаю я, — ведь сначала это похоже на обычный синяк.

— Но это не так, — прерывает Док, и я чуть не падаю с кровати, на которой сижу. Он смотрит на меня, передавая свой планшет. — В анализах крови, которые мы взяли у вас, есть что-то непонятное. Чем ближе мы подходим к... синяку... тем больше появляется крошечных пятнышек, странных телец, не похожих ни на что известное нам ранее. Это в крови, и оно быстро распространяется, — он хмурится. — У меня есть хорошая и плохая новости. 

— Давай хорошую, — говорю я раньше всех. 

— Ну, Куб и я, с небольшой помощью Шрама, можем вывести лекарство, мы уже примерно поняли, как. 

Искалл хмурится. 

— А какая плохая? — недоверчиво смотрит он на Дока. 

— Его приготовление займет шесть с половиной дней. 

Искалл спрыгивает с края кровати Стресс, а девушка смотрит на меня с грустью в глазах. 

— Шесть дней?! — рычит Искалл, хватая ученого за халат и приподнимая над землей.

Док торжественно кивает. 

— Это если мы поторопимся. 

— Но у них НЕТУ ЭТИХ ШЕСТИ ДНЕЙ! — кричит Искалл. 

Док не вздрагивает от резкости его тона. 

— Это примерное время, которое на это потребуется, — отвечает он. 

— РАБОТАЙТЕ БЫСТРЕЕ! 

Стресс морщится и снова закрывает уши руками. 

— Я не могу работать быстрее, Искалл, — наконец сердится Док. — Это лекарство от никому не известного ранее вируса! Я не бог!

— ОНА УМРЕТ! — Искалл почти рычит, и я смотрю на то, как слезы текут из уголков глаз Стресс. 

— ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, Я НЕ ВОЛНУЮСЬ О НЕЙ?! — кричит в ответ Док. — МЫ ВСЕ СЕМЬЯ, ИСКАЛЛ!

Он делает вдох и выдыхает, закрывая глаза

— Я хочу спасти их так же, как и любого другого человека. 

— УБИРАЙТЕСЬ! — наконец кричит Стресс, рыдая и сворачиваясь клубком. Искалл и Док удивленно смотрят на неё. — ВЫМЕТАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ КОМНАТЫ!

— Стресс... — начинает Искалл.

Стресс смотрит на него снизу вверх, по её лицу текут слезы. 

— Убирайся, Искалл. Убирайся из нашей комнаты. 

Они уходят, хотя и неохотно. В тот момент, когда захлопывается стеклянная дверь, рыдания Стресс переходят в самую настоящую истерику. 

— Я тоже могу пойти, если хочешь, — мягко говорю я. 

— Нет, — говорит она с легкой икотой. — Оставайся. Мы в одной лодке. 

— Эй, — говорю я, — Док кажется умным человеком. Я уверен, что он изо всех сил постарается разработать лекарство быстрее. 

Стресс смотрит на меня опухшими и покрасневшими глазами.

— У меня такое чувство, что они не успеют, Зак. Я уверена, это конец.

Я прижимаю колени к груди. У Дока был невозмутимый и спокойный вид, но я видел испуганный взгляд его глаз. Он напуган — боится потерять Стресс. Мы все боимся потерять своих близких.

От этой мысли по моей щеке скатывается единственная слеза. Дэррил...


	12. Зная, что ты останешься жив

**POV Дэррила**

— Ты не видел Зака? — вежливо спрашиваю я Винсента почти через полтора часа после того, как мой парень, ничего не объяснив, скрылся в неизвестном направлении.

Мега тоже куда-то пропал, и я впервые пожалел, что не знаю языка жестов — может быть, их побегам были вполне логичные объяснения, и я просто чего-то недопонял?..

— Он пробежал мимо меня около часа назад, — говорит француз, все еще сидя на траве. — В лес. С тех пор я его не видел.

Я пожимаю плечами и смотрю на север, изучая взглядом вход в лес, на который показывал мой друг. Может, ему нужно время, чтобы остыть. Надеюсь, он не пошел к реке, хотя кто его знает — быть может, он вспомнил что-то, что может помочь нам с лекарством, и побежал в Хеметервиль, вооружившись новой пробой воды.

Наверное, он в порядке.

Тем не менее, где-то в груди у меня все еще оставалось беспокойство, требующее бежать куда-то сию минуту. Винсент отошел, оставляя меня одного, и я присел на траву, разглядывая лепестки растущей неподалёку незабудки. 

Зак никогда не был открытой книгой, даже до того путешествия во времени. Сначала мне казалось, что он выставляет напоказ все свои эмоции и разбалтывает каждую мысль, но потом, когда я узнал его лучше, стало понятно — из него невозможно вытянуть что-то, что он решил утаить от окружающих. И сейчас он ушел, не сказав ничего... Но он бы не стал скрывать что-то от меня, ведь так?

Время будто замедлялось, и беспокойство во мне нарастало, отсчитывая секунды до чего-то неминуемого.

 _Но он держал в секрете тот факт, что вы встречались в том мире_ , шепчет мне подсознание, и я покрываюсь мурашками от этой мысли.

— Наверное, у него были веские причины и для этого, — возражаю я вслух, пользуясь тем, что один.

Может, он не хотел разрушать нашу дружбу. Может, хотел, чтобы я сам дошел до признания, чтобы не ставить меня перед фактом и ни к чему не принуждать. Мое сердце согревается от этой мысли, и я подношу руку к губам, вспоминая наш утренний поцелуй. 

— Ты до сих пор думаешь о Заке, да? — усмехаясь, спрашивает вновь подошедший Винсент, и я краснею от этих слов.

— Что? Я... нет, подожди ... — заикаюсь я, пытаясь подобрать оправдание.

Винсент посмеивается над моим положением.

— Расслабься, — хихикает он. — Думать о том, кого любишь, и улыбаться — вполне нормально.

— ДЭРРИЛ!

Я поворачиваюсь и вижу блондинку, бегущую по улице с решительным, но грустным выражением лица. Это... Кажется, та странная девушка из Хермитвилля. Зак говорил, что в его версии будущего она приехала в нашу деревню и умерла вместе с Кицумой и каким-то парнем по имени Гриан. А звали её... Правда? Нет — Ложь. 

Хах. Какие же у жителей Хемитервилля необычные имена.

— Э-э, в чем дело, Ложь? — говорю я, засовывая руки в карманы. — Я думал, до вашего регулярного доклада о степени готовности лекарства оставалось еще дня два.

— Значит, ты действительно не знаешь.. — слышу я ее бормотание, прежде чем она снова посмотрела на нас. — События... Начали развиваться довольно резко. Два человека заразились вирусом. Обоим осталось пять дней.

Винсент встает рядом со мной с испуганным видом. 

— Вот дерьмо.

— Следи за языком, — говорю я, и он закатывает на меня глаза. 

Я снова поворачиваюсь к девушке, смотрящей на меня очень странно, и продолжаю разговор:

— Кто это? Кто-то из ваших? Мне очень жаль, и...

Она снова колеблется и открывает рот, перебивая меня. Ох, чувствую, что мне не очень понравятся ее следующие слова. 

— Стресс, — резко выдыхает она, сжимая зубы и не произнося второе имя.

— А второй?.. — нервно подгоняет её Винсент.

— И Зак.

Внутри меня что-то обрывается.

— ЧТО? — кричу я, из-за чего несколько дверей из ближайших домов распахиваются. 

Дэйв и Спифи выбегают на улицу, Зелк и Мега — тоже, причем последний яростно пишет что-то на какой-то салфетке, видимо, так и не найдя свой блокнот. 

— ЗАК УМРЕТ? — отчаянно спрашивает, подбежав ко мне, Зелк.

— ЧТО? — кричит Дэйв. — ЗАК УМРЕТ?

— ЗАК УМРЕТ? — бежит кто-то на шум с другого конца деревни.

А я уже не кричу. Я могу только смотреть на Ложь, ожидая, пока меня отведут к нему. Мое сердце будто раскалывается надвое, когда я раз за разом прокручиваю в голове ее слова, теперь звучавшие, как приговор. Как он мог заразиться? Он не ходил рядом с реками. Не пил воду из них. Вся вода, которая оказывалась в нашем доме и его флягах, была проверена мной, я сам приносил ее из дождевой бочки неподалеку...

_Он может бездействовать в крови в течение нескольких дней, недель или месяцев._

Точно. Есть что-то, от чего я не мог защитить его, как бы не хотел. Он мог принести его из будущего.

Все внутри меня замирает. Как? Как такое могло случиться с человеком, которого я любил? Тем, кто получил шанс всех спасти, и черт возьми почти справился?

— ВСЕМ УСПОКОИТЬСЯ! — перекрикивает всех Клэй, и воцаряется тишина.

Ложь прочищает горло и говорит все, что знает:

— У Зака тот самый вирус. Он прибыл в Хермитвилль тридцать минут назад со Стресс на руках. У них обоих… — она сбивается, но продолжает, — осталось пять дней.

Я в ужасе смотрю на нее, улицу снова охватывает хаос. Люди кричат, толкаются, громко отрицают происходящее, но когда Ложь смотрит на меня с почти неподъемной тоской, я понимаю — она говорит правду. Неприятную, ужасную, страшную... Но все же правду.

— Док и Куб прямо сейчас используют их кровь, чтобы приготовить лекарство, — тихо говорит она мне, и никто, кроме, может быть, Винсента, не слышит её. — Но даже если все уже почти вылечено, он не должен быть один снова, Дэррил. Мы должны идти.

Я протягиваю ей руку, и она тащит меня через толпу, игнорируя задаваемые ей вопросы. 

Я понимаю, что ее послали сюда, чтобы она рассказала последние новости всем в нашей деревне, но, похоже, сама она решила, что ее главная цель — доставить в Хеметервилль меня.

Серьезно, как так получилось, что все считали, что мы вместе, еще до того, как, мы с Заком стали встречаться?..

А что более важно, неужели они думали, что за мной не увяжутся буквально все, кто нас слышал?

**POV Зака**

Мы со Стресс, наконец, спим, пусть и беспокойно, когда двери снова распахиваются, и кто-то проникает в комнату. Я натягиваю одеяло на голову. 

— Уходиииииииитеееее. Я пытаюсь поспаааать, нету у меня больше крови, вампиры недоделанныеееее, будите Стресс...

— Зак...

Я замираю, и мои глаза резко открываются. 

Ой. Это Дэррил. 

Боже. Я так боялся этого момента. 

Я прочищаю горло, пытаясь сделать первое, что приходит в голову. Юмор. 

— Зак сейчас недоступен, попробуйте связаться позже…

Одеяла соскользнули с меня, и я свернулся клубочком, когда чьи-то длинные волосы коснулись моего тела. Я приоткрываю глаз и вижу, как Дэйв держит оба одеяла в руках, не давая и шанса забрать их обратно и спрятаться в их складках. 

— Отдай, свинина недожаренная...

— Зак. Ты не сказал нам, что заболел, — произнес кто-то со стороны двери с диким акцентом.

Замечательно. И Винсент тут. Что дальше, придут дети и начнут революцию? Не палата, а дурдом.

— Вирус? Какой вирус? — нервно хихикаю я, развеселив сам себя.

Наступает тишина, и проснувшаяся Стресс неловко кашляет, вытирая кровь, стекающую по подбородку. Финн — точнее, Роуз, видимо, не успел переодеться — садится с ней на кровать и ласково улыбается, шепча что-то про то, что ей беспокоиться не о чем. Стресс все равно выглядит встревоженной.

— Серьезно, Зак? — сердито рычит Дэйв. 

— В свое оправдание, — говорю я, поднимая руки, но все еще не глядя на своего парня, который прислонился к краю кровати. — Я только и сам узнал это... Два часа четырнадцать минут назад. ЭЙ! Четырнадцать!!! 

Я гордо ухмыляюсь этой шутке, но никто не смеется.

— Мемы про "четырнадцать" все еще не приветствуются, — цитирует Дэррил табличку со двери своей спальни, с каждой секундой подбираясь все ближе ко мне.

— И... какова же причина, по которой ты отправился в Хермитвилль один, вместо того, чтобы сначала рассказать своим друзьям?.. — спрашивает Спифи.

— Э... — замолкаю я. — Не хотел, чтобы вы поубивали меня за это?

— Нет, — говорит Дэйв. — Думаю, если этому и суждено случиться, мы, так уж и быть, оставим эту честь вирусу.

— Заткнись, Дэйв, — говорит Зелк, толкая розоволосого мужчину локтем. — Сейчас не время для шуток.

— Для них всегда есть время, — говорим мы с Дэйвом в унисон, и он подмигивает мне. 

**Я знал** , — подает Мега знаки. — **Я застал его в ванной на грани панической атаки.**

— Что он сказал? — спрашивает Дэррил, и я открываю рот, чтобы ответить, но он меня перебивает. — Нет, ты неправильно переводишь. Пусть это сделает Зелк.

Я вздрагиваю. Да, хорошо — в прошлый раз я действительно подставил Мегу, и жалею об этом.

Зелк прочищает горло от неловкости, и изучает то, что пытается сказать ему Мега.

— Эээ, Мега сказал, что застал его с приступом паники в ванной. Он знал, что Зак... болен.

— И ты ничего не сказал? — вскипает Дэррил.

Еще одно неловкое молчание.

 **Я немой, а блокнот мой вчера стащили дети, чтобы сделать "много флагов, чтобы старший брат больше не распихивал их игрушки ногами при входе в гостиную"** , — отвечает Мега, и Зелк мгновенно переводит.

— Вообще-то, это Вилбур совершил тот ужасный взрыв, положивший конец славной истории Ламан... — Начинают наперебой Томми и Туббо, но осекаются, понимая, что сейчас не время для игр.

— Прости, Мега, — краем глаза я вижу, как Дэррил краснеет, прежде чем его лицо снова становится злым. — А ты, Зак. Почему после того, как ты понял, что заражен, тебе приспичило побежать в Хермитвилль, не сказав ничего нам? Мог бы хотя бы дать нам понять, что умираешь!

— Я не умру, — кричу я со слезами на глазах. — Док и Куб говорят, что могут сделать лекарство!

— И сколько времени им на это нужно? — спрашивает Винсент, немного успокаиваясь.

— Э... шесть дней... — вжимаю я голову в плечи, готовясь к очередным крикам.

— ЭТО НА ДВАДЦАТЬ ЧЕТЫРЕ ЧАСА ПОЗЖЕ, ЧЕМ НУЖНО! — отчаянно топает Дэррил. 

На соседней кровати Стресс вздрагивает от шума, и Роуз похлопывает ее по плечу, пытаясь успокоить. 

— Я готов к любому концу для себя, — смотрю я в зеленые глаза за линзами очков.

— И ты совсем не думаешь, что это неправильно? — тихо спрашивает Дэррил. — Ты не против умереть?

— Все вы забываете одну вещь, — тихо говорю я. — Забываете, что в моем прошлом, в вашем потенциальном будущем, я видел, как вы все умираете. Если моя жизнь — это цена, которую нужно заплатить, чтобы создать лекарство — пусть будет так. Я лучше умру сто раз, чем похороню вас снова. Чем мне придется охотиться на ваши восставшие после смерти тела. Чем снова проведу свои дни в одиночестве, зная, что вас уже никто не вспомнит. Понимаешь?

— Зак, я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, — по лицу Дэррила текут слезы. — Мы только-только нашли в себе силы взять друг друга за руки...

— Ты можешь не согласиться со мной, Дэррил, но я давно смирился со своей судьбой. Я думал, что умру один, и никто об этом не узнает, но теперь, когда смертью я смогу спасти тебя и остальных... Я счастлив.

— Мир без тебя — это не тот мир, в котором я хочу жить, — выдыхает Дэррил, сжимая мою руку в своей.

— Это несправедливо, — говорит Винсент. — Почему ты должен умереть?

— Будем надеяться, что Док и Куб справятся быстрее, чем думают. Еще не все потеряно.

***

Стресс спит, Искалл сидит на стуле рядом с ней, покачивает головой и слегка храпит. Уже почти полночь, и моих друзей проводили в здание мэрии, где положили подушки и одеяла, чтобы они могли переночевать сегодня.

Сегодня, и следующие четыре ночи. 

Я дрожу. 

— Еще четыре дня, — безразлично бормочу я, когда часы бьют полночь. 

Дэйв сидит на краю моей кровати и смотрит на меня. 

— Как ты можешь так беспечно относиться к своей смерти? И днем, ты так спокойно говорил обо всем... Неужели тебе ни капли не страшно? — внезапно спрашивает он меня, понижая голос, чтобы не разбудить двух других обитателей комнаты. 

Я оглядываю комнату и скрещиваю руки на груди, морщась от ноющей боли. Чертов вирус. 

— Честно? Я боюсь. Я просто ужасно напуган. Но, даже если я умру, я помню, за кого я умираю. Вообще, почему бы не рассматривать уход из жизни, как новое начало? Никто не знает, что ждет нас там. Может быть, меня встретите вы из будущего, где умерли, и поблагодарите за все, что я сделал, может, я просто проснусь на грязном полу зала собраний после очень долгого сна, и пойду дальше влачить свое жалкое существование... А может, не будет ничего. В конце концов, зачем паниковать, если никак не можешь повлиять на исход событий.

— Черт побери, — после небольшого молчания говорит Дейв. — Я думал, что так навсегда и останусь единственным философом деревни, но, признаю, мои речи о бесполезности сирот и близко не стояли с твоими. Может быть, ты наконец-то стал лучше меня хоть в чем-то, поздравляю, Зак.

— Не будь слишком самоуверенным, Техноблейд, — фыркаю я, и он морщится при использовании своего прозвища. — Я был один два года, помнишь? У меня было много времени, на размышления о вечном, и думал я, в отличие от некоторых, не о том, как оправдать свою тягу к насилию.

— Оставил хоть после себя записи? Ну, знаешь, вдруг кто-то из выживших забрел бы и нашел твои дневники, — заинтересованно поднимает брови Дейв.

Я хмурюсь. 

— Ничего особенного, на самом деле — бумаги было немного. Однако у нас с Дэррилом были дневники с записями о том, как когда-то жила деревня. Все писали их, когда становилось страшно, и это дарило хоть какую-то иллюзию того, что ты не будешь забыт. Даже ты писал, — улыбнулся я, — но можешь не волноваться, я не читал. Мы часами не отрывались от записей, собирая воедино информацию о каждом человеке, создавая подробные описания всего: от их любимой одежды, до примеров того, как они шутили. Все писали о других, не затрагивая себя, но каким-то образом в конце концов почти все жизни были тщательно расписаны на поверхности бумаги. Когда Дэррил умер, я записал и его историю, а потом закопал книги в сундук возле Зала собраний, и больше никогда к ним не прикасался. 

— А как насчет тебя? — спрашивает Дэйв. — Я уверен, что ты воспользовался возможностью, и написал о себе много хорошего, — Он ухмыляется мне, но я не отвечаю, сверля взглядом пол.

— Нет, — говорю я. — Я так и не дошел до этого. Предпочел остаться анонимным. Ни Зак, ни Скеппи никогда не упоминались в книгах, из книг Меги и Спифи я вырвал страницы, на которых было хоть одно моё упоминание, и вычеркнул свое имя во всех произведениях Дэррила, не решившись порвать.

— Почему?.. — осторожно спросил Дейв, придвигаясь немного ближе и давая облокотиться на свое плечо.

— Потому что я убил вас, ребята, — шепчу я. — И не хотел, чтобы меня записали, как последнего выжившего, как убийцу. После Дэррила в списке деревни указан еще один человек... но его имя зачеркнуто. Его не должны помнить.


	13. Потому что я не мог поступить по-другому

У нас со Стресс был план. 

И мы были просто обязаны воплотить его в жизнь. Хотя наши друзья согласились не входить в комнату перед самым концом, чтобы мы не попытались их убить, если превратимся в зомби, я очень слишком хорошо знал, что они не сдержатся. Стресс знала это тоже. 

Я имею в виду, что сам когда-то не сдержал своего обещания оставаться вне комнаты, данного Меге, Дэйву и Дэррилу. Я был уверен, что мои друзья в этом плане тоже не изменились. 

Мы не могли рисковать их жизнями. 

Поэтому мы разработали и обговорили план, пока Дэррил и Искалл не были в комнате, пытаясь провести с нами столько, сколько только возможно, и Док с Кубом не брали у нас кровь, не измеряли наши растущие области поражения. 

И, наконец, в три часа утра, в конце шестого дня нашего заражения — у нас оставалось около двадцати шести часов — когда наши руки уже дрожали от слабости, которая накапливалась в наших конечностях и черные нити вируса ползли вверх по венам шеи, медленно, но верно подбираясь к мозгу, — мы выполнили этот план. 

Из-за истощения на это у нас ушло почти четыре часа. Ноги едва несли нас, да и Стресс была в худшем состоянии, чем я. Несмотря на то, что помещение было отапливаемым, и мы с ней носили теплые кофты — та, что сейчас на мне, принадлежала Дэррилу; он дал ее мне, как только почувствовал мою дрожь в его объятьях — мои зубы стучали, и я продолжал согревать руки между бедрами. 

Но мы должны были это сделать. Мы со Стресс понимали, что не можем рисковать жизнями своих друзей, и это придавало нам сил. 

Мы взяли матрасы и столкнули их с каркасов кроватей на землю, сняли простыни и покрывала и сложили их поверх матраса, а металлические каркасы обоих кроватей мы прислонили к двери, подпирая ручки и упирая верхние части в потолок. 

Теперь они не смогут открыть дверь, даже если попытаются, потому что я точно знаю, что дверь была сделана из стекла твердого, как сталь. 

Однако я убедился, что он не блокирует прорезь для еды. Конечно, меня воротило от еды каждый раз, когда я ел, да и оставалось мне недолго, но это не значило, что еда не нужна совсем. Стресс же отказалась от нее полностью. Она выглядела так, будто похудела на двадцать фунтов, но, по крайней мере, ее не тошнило, как меня.

Было почти семь утра, когда Стресс натянула одеяло на матрас и легла, мгновенно заснув. Я взял свое одеяло и лег на пол рядом с матрасом.

***

Мы оба проснулись примерно через час, от стука по стеклу. Я поднял голову и увидел, как Дэррил бьет по стеклу, отчаянно крича. 

— Оставьте нас в покое! — ною я в ответ, и Стресс натягивает одеяло на голову. Я замечаю, что черные и фиолетовые вены поднялись еще выше по ее лицу, а пятно почти полностью покрывает ее тело, вплоть до предплечий и голеней. Я гримасничаю, глядя на себя. Мои руки выглядят немного лучше.

— ЗАК! — кричит Дэррил. — ИЛИ ВЫ СО СТРЕСС ОТКРЫВАЕТЕ ЭТУ ДВЕРЬ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС, ИЛИ Я КЛЯНУСЬ ВСЕМИ МАФФИНАМИ МИРА, ЧТО...

Мне не хватает его тепла, но я не могу подвергнуть его опасности. Нужно заставить его уйти.

— Что ты сделаешь? — спрашиваю я, свернувшись калачиком на одеяле и разглядывая противоположную стену. — **Убьешь меня?**

— ЭТО НЕ СМЕШНО, ЗАК! — Дэррил рычит, и когда я снова смотрю сквозь стекло, вижу, как по его лицу текут слезы. — Впусти меня...

— Нет, — говорю я, и Стресс тоже садится на своем матрасе, глядя на моего парня.

— Нет, — мягко вторит мне Стресс.

Её губы стали багровыми и потрескавшимися, на них проявились черные вены. Она дрожит и сворачивает одеяло вокруг себя, подтягивая колени к груди. 

Сколько часов у нас осталось?..

— Судя по словам Дока, у тебя осталось около двадцати часов, Зак, пожалуйста...

А. Примерно двадцать один час. Замечательно.

— Тише, — бормочу я из последних сил, глядя в сторону. — Я просто спасаю тебя...

Я прикрываю глаза, и все становится черным. Когда я в следующий раз открываю глаза, надо мной стоит встревоженная Стресс, шепча, что прошло пять минут. Дэррил все еще кричит и колотит стекло, но теперь там Искалл, Винсент и Кицума. Они пытаются убедить Стресс убрать преграды, но та, как мы и договаривались, не отвечает на их мольбы.

— Т-ты в порядке? — спрашивает она, стуча зубами.

Я стону и напрягаюсь, пытаясь подняться. Когда у меня наконец получается сесть, мои мышцы будто разрываются надвое — но, по крайней мере, я пока могу двигаться . 

— Да. Я все еще уверен, что какой-то вирус меня не убьет.

Стресс выдавливает из себя ухмылку, но не выдерживает и расслабляет лицо, прикрывая глаза. Кажется, они вспыхивают фиолетовым, прежде чем вернуться к своему обычному коричневому цвету. 

— Зак, — я слышу всхлипывания Дэррила, и это почти ломает меня.

Но я не могу. Я не могу подвергать его опасности. Он должен жить.

На этот раз я позабочусь о том, чтобы он выжил. Стресс садится обратно на свое место, морщась от боли и холода, и я бросаю ей одно из своих одеял. Сейчас ей холоднее, чем мне, но я просто заберу их себе, когда она умрет. Вау, я такой бесчувственный... Наверное, мне должно быть стыдно.

Но я не чувствую стыда. Судя по всему, она умрет в течение семнадцати часов. Может, немного дольше. 

— Эй! — спрашиваю я, заставляя замолчать людей в коридоре. — У вас есть бумага?

— Вы откроете дверь, если мы дадим вам бумагу? — спрашивает Винсент с надеждой.

— Нет, — говорим мы со Стресс в унисон. 

— Тогда нет, — говорит Винсент, и я смотрю на него абсолютно пустым взглядом.

Через десять минут в щель для еды он уже проталкивает нам бумагу и два карандаша. 

Один из них и половину стопки бумаги я отдаю Стресс, на что она благодарно улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы нацарапать первое имя вверху. 

В конце концов, после того, как мы какое-то время не обращаем на наших друзей внимания, они утихают, беспомощно смотря на нас через прозрачную стену изолятора. Что они могут сделать? Стены сделаны из металла, стекло пропитано им же.

Док заходит, раздвигая толпу у стекла одним своим взглядом, и грустно смотрит на нас, даже не попытавшись сказать нам, чтобы мы отперли дверь. Он говорит нам, что лекарство будет готово в течение суток — но ему потребуется еще не менее двадцати часов.

Каждый в этом здании понимает, что Стресс осталось шестнадцать, а мне — восемнадцать. Но все молчат. Что изменят какие-то жалкие слова?

***

Через несколько часов мы заканчиваем писать наши письма друзьям — наши прощальные письма — и складываем их в угол так, чтобы лежали они именами вверх.

А теперь... Осталось просто подождать. Осталось пятнадцать часов. Я даже не знаю, какое сейчас время суток. 

— Правда или действие? — нерешительно спрашиваю Стресс.

Она смеется, почесывая темную вену в уголке глаза.

— Действие. — сверкает она взглядом, в котором впервые за последние несколько дней я увидел азарт. 

Мы делаем все возможное, чтобы не терять надежды в это ужасное время. Возможно, Куб и Док еще свяжутся с нами, принеся хорошие вести, а если нет — не проводить же последние часы жизни в страхе и скуке.

— Возьми бумагу и нарисуй... — начинаю я, но меня прирывает удар по стеклу.

— Зак.

Я оглядываюсь с притворным раздражением и вижу Дэйва, присевшего к окну. 

— Ты хочешь поиграть с нами, или что? 

— Мне надо поговорить с тобой. Ты совершаешь ошибку, — раздраженно качает головой он.

Я смотрю на Стресс, и она пожимает плечами, показывая, что разбираться мне придется самому. Я вздыхаю и подползаю к Дэйву на руках, потому что мои ноги больше не держат меня. Когда я, наконец, добираюсь до двери и оказываюсь рядом с прорезью для еды, я опираюсь на стену, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Наверное, сейчас я выгляжу жалко.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — мысленно приготовился к моральной экзекуции я.

— Зак, — неожиданно мягко говорит Дэйв. — То, что ты делаешь с Дэррилом, неправильно, понимаешь?

— Я защищаю его, — раздраженно говорю я. — Он не должен подвергать себя такой опасности.

— Но он готов рискнуть собой, если это будет значить, что ты не умрешь в холоде и отчаянии, — сердито говорит Дэйв. — Ты лишаешь его последнего, что можешь ему предложить — возможности быть с тобой в последние минуты.

— По крайней мере, зомби, в которого я могу превратиться, не укусит его, — парирую я. — Я боюсь за него.

— А что насчет того, что чувствует он? — спрашивает меня Дэйв. — Его худший страх сбывается. Ты умираешь, Зак. И он даже не может побыть здесь. Ты даже не захотел поговорить с ним. Знаешь, где он сейчас? На улице, под дождем. Плачет, не переставая. 

— Это для его же блага, — упрямо говорю я.

— Ты просто эгоист, — отвечает Дэйв. — То, что это случилось с Ником и Джорджем, не означает, что это случится с тобой. Мы все будем там с тобой и Стресс, и я лично буду стоять в метре от тебя, чтобы оттолкнуть, если Дэррил будет в опасности. Ты никого не убьешь.

— Я не могу рисковать, — повторяю я. 

Дэйв закатывает глаза. 

— По крайней мере, поговори с ним здесь, — говорит он, похлопывая прорезь для еды. — Несправедливо по отношению к нему просто запереться и игнорировать все вокруг.

— Хорошо, — вздыхаю я.

Такой подход к общению можно считать безопасным.

Дэйв смотрит поверх моей головы на Стресс. 

— И ты. Если ты не собираешься впускать других в комнату, то тоже будешь разговаривать со своими друзьями через прорезь для еды, — Я даже не вижу, чтобы Стресс кивнула ему, прежде чем он встал и ушел.

Первым, как ни странно, появляется Мега, причем даже не утруждается подойти к двери, пристально смотря на меня сверху вниз из-за стекла. Я разворачиваюсь к нему, думая, что он, наконец, выше меня, и посмеется над моим положением, но он медленно опускается на колени до моего уровня. Его пальцы двигались в быстром темпе, и мои усталые глаза еле следили за ними.

**Привет, неудачник.**

Я улыбаюсь в ответ. Мои пальцы слишком устали, чтобы использовать язык жестов, и я решаю использовать голос.

— Привет, мой немой друг.

**Слышал, ты умираешь.**

— Да, ну, ты знаешь, как люди каверкают правду, превращая в слухи, — Я захихикал, но через секунду кашлянул кровью на руки, незаметно втирая их в простыни. Он совершенно точно этого не заметил. Также он совершенно не видит красных пятен на наших одеялах. — В слухах мало истины.

Мега колеблется, прежде чем ответить.

**Сколько тебе осталось?**

Я смотрю на часы за его спиной. 

— Четырнадцать с половиной, — Я снова хихикаю, вспоминая старую шутку. — Так близко к четырнадцати... 

Я чувствую улыбку Меги даже через его шарф, и уголки моего рта тоже скручиваются в улыбку. 

**Ты неисправим, Зак**.

— Кто бы говорил. Кстати, ты и говорить-то не умеешь.

**Молчание — лучше, чем бессмысленная болтовня.**

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты оказался по эту сторону стекла, — говорю я. — Я сокрушительно победил бы тебя в битве 1 на 1, даже в таком состоянии. 

Я, забывшись, стягиваю одеяло, обнажая черные и фиолетовые пятна на моем теле, и вижу, как Мега вздрагивает, но быстро успокаивается. 

**Нет, не смог бы. Может, ты и натренировался там, в будущем, но до меня тебе все еще далеко**.

— Конечно, — фыркаю я.

Разговаривать с ним нормально, будто один из нас не умрет меньше, чем через сутки — чудесно. Приятно иметь хотя бы одного человека, который не ведет себя так, как будто я — фарфоровая кукла. Или постоянно упоминает, что я умираю. Он совершенно не такой. 

Но за Мегой уже столпилась толпа желающих поговорить, и он прижимает руку к стеклу, делая пальцами букву F. Я ухмыляюсь и качаю головой, делая то же самое.

Да уж. Возможно, это все и было причиной, по которой я поместил в письмо, адресованное ему, огромную надпись "ТЫ ИДИОТ. Не волнуйся, я уверен, что ты скоро присоединишься ко мне в загробной жизни. Хотя... ты будешь в аду, а я буду смеяться над тобой с небес, обнимая своего зеленоглазого принца, потому что я — ГЕРОЙ!". В таких шутках и крылся секрет нашей с ним многолетней дружбы. 

Я меняюсь местами со Стресс и стараюсь не смотреть, как Ложь и Клео прижимаются лбами к двери и шепотом разговаривают. Все заканчивается слезами и словами жалости, которых Стресс очень не хватало; я был не из тех, кто часами мог говорить о подобном.

И так наши разговоры продолжаются. Мы меняемся местами каждую четверть часа и беседуем с каждым из наших друзей, иногда с несколькими за раз. Джордж, Сапнап и Клэй — вот уж от кого не ожидал —в конечном итоге все пятнадцать минут проводят, рыдая о любви, о том, как благодарны, и о том, что на этот раз точно не будут такими идиотами. Что будут ежедневно тренироваться друг с другом, возможно, увлекая за собой Дэррила, чтобы стать сильнее и научиться ускользать из цепких лап смерти. 

Я рад, что смог сделать их счастливыми.

Из них получится прекрасная команда. О них узнает весь мир.

***

Осталось четыре часа. 

Стресс выглядит ужасно, пока разговаривает с Искаллом. Она выглядит бледной, ее голос изменился, и она почти не может говорить, и просто задумчиво молчит, глядя на него. В конце концов, она протягивает свою фиолетовую руку через прорезь для еды и сжимает ею руку Искалла. Одноглазый плачет.

Они просят открыть дверь. Все они. И каждый раз мы говорим «нет». Но даже наша решимость иногда пошатывается.

— Привет, мой маленький маффин...

Я уверен, что мое зрение подводит меня. Глаза Стресс теперь фиолетовые, и она утверждает, что не видит левым глазом. Думаю, у нее осталось около часа, у меня — может быть, три.

Я неуверенно смотрю в коридор, упираясь щекой в пол рядом с прорезью для еды. Это Дэррил, притаившийся у двери, но на этот раз его прекрасные зеленые глаза чисты от слез. Вместо этого в них светится беспросветное отчаяние, от которого у меня начинает болеть сердце. Хотя, возможно, я просто медленно умираю. 

— Привет... лысый, — выдавил я.

— Эй! Не называй меня так, я же говорил, волосы у меня на месте! — говорит Дэррил, и я слышу следы наших игривых споров в его голосе. 

Его голос становится тише, когда он говорит: 

— Ты в порядке?..

— Чувствую себя волшебно, — говорю я. 

Отворачиваясь, я кашляю снова, морщась, когда кровь падает на пол. Стресс бросает на меня сочувственный взгляд с того места, где свернулась клубочком и плетет венок из букета, который подарил ей Кицума. 

— Ты определенно не выглядишь "волшебно", — хмуро отвечает Дэррил. 

— Ага, вот, что делает с героями жизнь, — я слабо смеюсь, вытирая кровь с лица тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Не мог бы ты прекратить шутить по этому поводу? — смотрит он на меня ошеломленным взглядом.

— Но это забавно, разве нет? — тяну я.

— Нет, совсем нет, — всхлипывает он, и я понимаю, что на этот раз я и правда довел его до слез своими идиотскими шутками.

— Прости, Дэррил, мне так жаль, я...

Раздаются быстрые шаги, и, прищурившись, я вижу, что Док и Каб стоят посреди коридора с маленьким оранжевым пузырьком. 

Дэррил вскакивает на ноги. 

— Это же... Это оно?.. — мой парень умолкает, глядя на крошечный пузырек. 

— Да, — говорит Куб. — Но у нас только один. Чтобы пропустить финальную стадию приготовления, пришлось смешать две дозы. Но риск стоит того.

— Дайте это Стресс, — говорю я.

— Это должен принять ты, Зак, — одновременно со мной говорит она. Я бросаю на нее нечитаемый взгляд, и она смотрит так же в ответ. — Ты спас мир.

— Но и ты не заслуживаешь смерти, — отвечаю я, пытаясь подавить страх в своем голосе. 

За стеклянной дверью беспокойно перешептываются Куб, Док и Дэррил. Они не знают, что делать. Согласиться с одним из нас — значит, не согласиться с другим, и я сомневаюсь, что они готовы взять на себя ответственность за это решение. Хотя могу сказать, что стороны равны. 

Вздыхая, я протягиваю руку под прорезь для еды. 

— Дай это мне, — я вижу, как в глазах Дока появляется неуверенность. 

И поэтому, надеясь, что он понимает язык жестов, я показываю ему несколько слов. Дэррил прищуривается, глядя на меня, но не говорит ни слова.

Понимание наполняет глаза ученого, и он опускается на колени, вкладывая пузырек в мои руки. Чтобы ухватить его, пришлось приложить немного усилий, но я справился.

— Давай, мой любимый маффин, — шепчет Дэррил. — Используй это. Ты должен жить.

Я подползаю к Стресс, которая настороженно смотрит на меня. 

— Я просто хочу поблагодарить тебя, — честно говорю я. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты заболевала, Стресс. Мне жаль, что я не предотвратил это.

Она нежно улыбается, как и всегда. 

— Все в порядке, Зак, — говорит она, протягивая руку и сжимая мою. 

Я даже не чувствую пореза от зеркала, который Клэю в ту ночь пришлось зашивать. Все мое тело болит так, что на фоне этого боль в руке — капля в море. 

— Спасайся. Ты заслужил возможность хотя бы изредка быть эгоистичным, — она закрывает глаза и откидывается на стену. Ей едва ли осталось больше получаса.

Я смотрю на крошечный пузырек в руке и замечаю, что это уже готовая игла. Мне нужно лишь надавить на заднюю часть, чтобы сделать инъекцию. 

В коридоре началась суматоха.

Кто-то кричит. 

И Стресс, и я игнорируем их, даже когда под их напором прогибается бронированное стекло. Одни говорят мне использовать его на себе, другие молчат. Он все еще в моей протянутой руке, а рука Стресс с легкой улыбкой крепко сжимает мою руку. Все замолкают.

Прицелиться. Прицелиться. Прицелиться. Промахнуться нельзя.

Я смотрю на часы. 

Один час.

Я смотрю в коридор, где вижу обнадеживающие лица — мои друзья, мои знакомые — все прижаты к стеклу. 

— Прости, Стресс, — говорю я. Я слегка нажимаю кнопку на игле, и она выдвигается с крошечной каплей оранжевой жидкости. 

Все молчат.

— Все в порядке, Зак, — шепчет она. — Спасай себя.

Я глубоко вздыхаю.

И поворачиваю иглу, вбивая ее в сердце.

В ее сердце.


	14. Но оказалось, ты готов был сделать так же

__~ ПОВ Дэррила ~

Я в ужасе задерживаю дыхание, наблюдая, как мой парень берет лекарство и вонзает его прямо в сердце своей больной соседки по комнате. Крики наполняют коридор, но я просто кладу ладонь на стекло, не пытаясь вытереть текущие из глаз слезы.

Рот Стресс широко открывается, когда она видит пузырек, вонзенный в ее грудь. Зак вытаскивает его, не смотря на меня. 

Я понимаю, почему он не смог заставить себя даже мельком взглянуть на меня. Потому что это было его планом с самого начала. Мой маленький бескорыстный маффин отнял у себя последнюю надежду своими же собственными руками.

Я вижу, как Зак ловит Стресс, когда она падает в сторону. Оранжевый цвет окрашивает черные вены, осветляя пятна вокруг них. Я вижу, как лекарство действует на каждую часть ее тела, за исключением кончиков пальцев, куда вирус не успел добраться. Ее глаза вспыхивают карим, но затем снова становятся фиолетовыми. Она дрожит в руках Зака, но он, молча стискивая зубы при самых сильных судорогах, бережно держит ее, даря единственное, что может дать - свою поддержку и уверенность в хорошем исходе.

Искалл бьется о стекло рядом со мной. Интересно, кому из нас сейчас сложнее.

А потом... оранжевый тускнеет. 

Стресс делает еще один судорожный вдох. 

Вирус все еще циркулирует в ее крови. Я вижу, как черные вены достигают ее мозга, а ее глаза открываются — все еще ярко-фиолетового цвета. Она шепчет что-то Заку, который в ужасе смотрит на нее.

— Я не понимаю, — бормочет Док рядом со мной. — Это должно было сработать.

Зак берет Стресс за руку с легкой улыбкой на лице и отвечает ей что-то, чего я не слышу, потому что все шумят. Она протягивает руку и поворачивает голову, указывая на дверь. Он кивает. 

А потом ее рука опускается, и крошечная струйка крови бежит по ее подбородку.

И она больше не двигается.

Не дышит. Ее грудь не поднимается и не опускается.

Ее пурпурные глаза, которые снова становятся карими, смотрят в пустоту. Зак все еще держит ее, и мы все ждем, затаив дыхание, чтобы увидеть, превратится ли она в зомби. 

Но этого не происходит. 

Она мертва. 

Абсолютно мертва.

Все толпящиеся перед стеклянной дверью распахивают глаза в безмолвном ужасе.

Зак смотрит на нас, потом — на дверной проем, и его глаза наполняются слезами. Он протягивает руку и закрывает глаза Стресс, прежде чем снова взглянуть на нас. Я понимаю, что его глаза тоже фиолетовые. Даже таким, исхудавшим от болезни, с ярко-фиолетовыми венами, он кажется мне самым красивым созданием на свете. Я люблю его поступки, мысли и эмоции, и это затмевает любые внешние недочеты. Он поднимает нетвердую руку и, смотря на меня, показывает три осторожных слова, которых я не понимаю. 

— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет Зелк себе под нос. 

Перевод фразы Зака. Что-то, что предназначалось мне. Я знаю это. Зак все еще не отводит от меня взгляда своих когда-то шоколадного цвета глаз.

А потом он падает. 

**Он падает**.

Я думал, у него будет на час больше, чем у Стресс. Думал, он справится. Думал, он воспользуется лекарством. Я так много думал и так не хотел принимать неизбежное. 

Но его тело оседает рядом с его соседкой по комнате, и я вижу, как черные вены достигают его виска. 

Я кричу. Хватаюсь за голову и кричу, и внезапно вокруг меня раздаются крики, плач и вопли, как будто я сломал барьер тишины, защищавший меня от всего этого.

Я вижу момент, когда жизнь исчезает из его глаз. 

Он красивый. Даже с венами на лице, даже с синими губами и кровотечением из носа — он красив. Он — моя любовь. Я никогда не променял бы его ни на кого.

И он мертв. 

Я падаю на колени, стуча в дверь, и его глаза закрываются в последний раз. Мое сердце будто разрывается надвое.

Нет. Нет... мой маффин не может умереть. Он не может. Это неправильно!

Но он умер. Там нет никого, чтобы закрыть ему глаза и притвориться, что, может быть, он просто спит, как Стресс.

Зак даже не вернулся к жизни, как зомби. 

Ни один из них не вернулся. Часть меня эгоистично хочет, чтобы он это сделал, просто чтобы я мог увидеть, как он встает еще раз. Я бы с радостью обнял его, даже если бы он в процессе прокусил мне шею. Просто чтобы увидеть его _живым_ еще раз. 

Мне нужно к нему. Сейчас я прикоснусь к нему, обниму, и он оживет, правда?..

Стекло разбивается, когда я с размаху стукаюсь об него головой, и большой его кусок попадает мне в лоб, вызывая острую боль. Я знаю, там останется шрам. Я знаю, что мне, наверное, стоит остановиться и аккуратно извлечь его, но зачем, если это вполне можно сделать бездумно и быстро, оставляя мелкие кусочки в ране. Но я не чувствую боли иной, кроме той, что разрывает мое сердце прямо сейчас.

Единственное, что я сейчас вижу — это тело моего любимого, лежащее на полу.

Я обнимаю его, зарываюсь пальцами в волосы и прижимаю его голову к груди, давая волю слезам.

Не кричите, пожалуйста. Не пытайтесь меня оттащить. Позвольте моим слезам капать на его безжизненное тело.

Я держу его на своих руках в самый последний раз.

***

_Дорогой Дэррил,_

_Если ты читаешь это, я уже мертв, лол. Я знаю, что не должен шутить в таком письме, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Но если я выжил, мы поженились, и ты нашел это где-то на чердаке, просто знай, что я написал это письмо незадолго до того, должен был превратиться в зомби и смешно биться лбом о стекло в попытках выбраться. Наверное, выглядело бы уморительно, хах._

_Я пишу письмо для тебя последним. Так получилось. Не волнуйся, я постараюсь допустить здесь поменьше ошибок, хотя, ты же меня знаешь, я не смогу. И не волнуйся, тебе осталось немного любви;)_

_Так вот, Дэррил, если ты это читаешь, а меня там нет, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался в этом мире и умер от старости или что-то в этом роде — может быть, даже нашел мне замену. Слушай, я знаю, ты прямо сейчас думаешь, что меня никогда не заменить, я читаю твои мысли — и ты прав, конечно. Никогда не будет никого похожего на меня. я_

_~~Икслу~~ _

_~~Ислющ~~ _

_~~Исключитевш~~ _

_особенный я, короче. И не смейся это Дэйв у нас великий философ, а не я. В любом случае, я люблю тебя, Дэррил. Всегда буду любить тебя. Ты — лучшее, что произошло со мной в жизни, и мне жаль, что у меня не было больше времени для того, чтобы провести его с тобой. Хотел бы я подержать тебя в объятиях еще хоть раз, ужасно хотел бы._

_Но я не мог позволить тебе умереть. Не тогда, когда я, в отличие от героев шаблонных романов, все рассказал и смог сделать так, чтобы тебе не пришлось умереть. Поэтому, как бы грустно тебе не было сейчас — держись и храни в себе пламя жизни. В конце концов, именно за это я и отдал свою._

_А теперь о главном: похороните меня в могиле номер четырнадцать. Я воскресну и подам в суд, если вы того не сделаете. Я обожаю число четырнадцать, оно идеально. Если угодно, это мое последнее желание. У меня будет самоё лучшее надгробие. Четырнадцать._

_Я не думаю, что последние несколько посланий были написаны хорошо. Пришлось спросить у Стресс, как писать сложные слова. Не плачь._

_С любовью,  
Зак Ахмед,  
твой парень._

_PS._

_С тех пор, как я мертв, я все еще считаюсь твоим парнем??? Или я — твой бывший??? Не знаю... Но, думаю, это твой первый разрыв, лол._

_PPS._

_...я люблю тебя всем сердцем, Дэррил. ты лучший человек в мире. не теряй себя из-за моей смерти. <3_

_PPPS._

_Кстати, я написал тебе песню. Мне больше нечего было делать в той холодной тюрьме, в которой я жил в будущем. Она прикреплена сзади этого письма. Даже, если ты плохо поешь, спой ее для меня, хорошо?_

_PPPPS ._

_Я уже упоминал, что люблю тебя? Ты мой мир. Моя жизнь. Мои надежды, мои мечты... все, что я когда-либо делал, было для тебя.  
_

***

Но для Дэррила мир не мог существовать, если в нем не было Зака. 

Он держал смятое письмо в ладонях; тот, кто написал эти слова для него, на случай, если лекарство не поможет, был любовью всей его жизни. Вокруг Дэррила сидели _его_ друзья и друзья Стресс со своими письмами. У каждого было адресованное ему лично, пусть и возможно не очень длинное, послание. Абсолютно у всех.

Никто не мог сдержать слез.

Кто-то плакал тихо, кто-то громко, кто-то бился в истерике, выкрикивая бессвязные слова, кто-то молчаливо смотрел в пространство невидящим взглядом - их объединяло общее горе, они оплакивали своих друзей, все маленькие частицы жизни каждого, которые больше никогда не вернуться. 

Потому что Стресс и Зак ушли. Они мертвы.

Их убил вирус.

И ничто их не вернет. 

Дэррил глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоится. Но он не мог быть рациональным и милым ко всем сейчас... не в мире без Зака. Его личная маленькая реальность разваливалась на куски. Как у каждого из них.

Дэррил не мог заставить себя перестать задаваться вопросом, как Зак смог пережить смерть **всех** своих друзей. Как горе и страдание не убили его. Сколько боли он перенес, совершая обряд погребения даже для зомби с лицами его друзей, убитых им собственноручно? Каково ему было смотреть на ряд могил, к которому неумолимо прибавлялись все новые и новые памятники? После какой по счету смерти приходит апатия и безразличие? В какой момент осознание, что смерть найдет тебя не уже пожилым человеком, благочинно уходящим мир иной в постели в окружении скорбящих друзей, а в камере, в полном одиночестве, перестает казаться шокирующим? Дэррил страдал от осознания того, что он больше никогда не увидит Зака, не услышит его голос, не откроет для себя новых черт его характера. Он не понимал, как жить дальше, не мог найти в себе сил... но что, если бы все находящийся комнате были бы обречены на скорую и болезненную смерть? Было бы всем проще, если бы они знали, что эта смерть - далеко не последняя в ближайшее время? Он огляделся, отметив потерю и искреннее горе на лицах всех присутствующих. В комнате царила полная тишина, за исключением изредка раздававшихся всхлипов и тихого плача. В воздухе чувствовались уныние и неверие из-за потери двух человек, которым было совсем еще не время умирать.

Зака не было в мире живых всего несколько часов, но для Дэррила это было вечностью. Единственное, что помогло хоть немного отвлечься, было письмо, в котором Зак советовал ему найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет помочь его миру снова обрести твердую почву и почувствовать себя цельным. 

Но разве кто когда-нибудь сможет восполнить пробел, созданный смертью его возлюбленного? Как возможно, что однажды Дэррил встретит кого-то, кто сможет быть достаточно милым, достаточно счастливым, глупым — в некоторых ситуациях — достаточно, чтобы даже просто попытаться заменить мальчика, которого он любил?

Никто подобного никогда не будет.

Вот и все.

***

Год ????, POV З̴̡̲͍̱͈̜̤͍͈͊̓̎̏а̶̛͙̼̗̦͕̍̋̄̂̃͑͌̈́̕к̵̩̩̌̉̈́͌̑͗̌̉̈́͌̑͗͝͝а̸̺̥̞̭̱̦̖̼̺͋͛̑̑̊̉͗͘͘͜͝ ?

Я умер. Я помню, как умирал. Больно. Долго. Помню, как лекарство не сработало, я помню, как умерла Стресс. 

Где я?


	15. Все было как всегда, но мы знали, что чего-то не хватает

Я абсолютно точно умер. Я помню, как умирал. Больно. Долго. Помню, как лекарство не сработало, как умерла Стресс. 

Где же я?

Я смотрю по сторонам и осознаю, что лежу, свернувшись клубочком на кровати. Но где же я? В каком мире?

Я встаю с кровати и бросаюсь к окну, и у меня обрывается сердце. Я снова в нашей деревне. Той, что из будущего, где я - единственный выживший. Я быстро оглядываю себя, чтобы узнать, что на мне надето.

На мне толстовка Дэррила с броней поверх нее. Рядом с кроватью лежат два блестящих меча. 

Я чувствую, как все мое тело восстает против мысли о том, что все это было лишь сном. Видением, явившимся благословением для человека, уже несколько лет живущего с осознанием того, что он одинок и будет один до самой смерти. 

**Нет.**

**Нет, это не могло быть сном. Только не это.**

Я стремглав бегу в ванную. 

Зеркало абсолютно целое. Ни единой трещины, ни следа того, что я когда-либо в бессильной злости ударил по нему. В отражении я вижу лишь себя, на пять лет старше, чем привык видеть за последние месяцы, с растрепанными волосами и шрамами на лице, оставшимися после того, как меня поцарапал зомби. 

Нет, это не могло быть лишь сном.

— НЕТ! — кричу я в тщетной надежде, что кто-то меня услышит и придет, чтобы успокоить и рассказать, что воссоединение с друзьями и спасение мира не происходило лишь в моей голове, что я не заперт в персональном аду. Снова.

Проходят секунды, минуты, но никто так и не приходит. И мой безжалостный разум начинает обращать внимание на детали. На паутину там, где её не было, на сколы плиток, на грязь по углам. Дэррил, в какой бы апатии он не был, никогда бы не допустил, чтобы наш дом выглядел так заброшенно. 

— Это не было реальностью, — говорю я себе, глядя в карие глаза своего отражения в грязном зеркале. 

Медленно поднимая рубашку, я вижу, что никаких следов синяка нет, только чистая кожа. Как будто вируса у меня никогда и не было.

— Это был лишь сон...

— Нет, Зак Ахмед, — раздается внезапно странный голос, звучащий отовсюду и проникающий в каждую клетку моего тела. — Это не было сном.

Я резким прыжком поворачиваюсь ко взявшийся буквально из ниоткуда женщине с каштановыми волосами, опирающейся на косу. Она поправила черную мантию, и подняла свои ярко-зеленые глаза, выглядевшие в точности как глаза Дэррила. Мое сердце пропускает удар, а память снова и снова заставляет испытывать сладкую боль из-за воспоминаний о его глазах, голосе, мягком румянце, чуть красящим щеки каждый раз, когда он говорил, что любит меня. Его светлый образ останется со мной навсегда, и никогда не поблекнет, не как в прошлый раз. 

— Что... Кто ты? — спрашиваю я, пытаясь держаться спокойно.

Незнакомка величественно склоняет голову, будто бы приветствуя меня.

— Моё имя Элейн, но не думаю, что эта информация даст тебе много. Я — демиург, ткач душ, — говоря это, она начинает задумчиво, оставляя световой след, водить косой по воздуху. — Я отправила тебя назад во времени.

— Значит, это все-таки не было видением, — выдыхаю я. 

Элейн мягко мне улыбается. 

— Нет, Зак, не было.

— Так зачем было в конце концов убивать меня? — Я хмуро смотрю на нее.

— Этого не было в моих планах, и такого не должно было случиться, —при этих словах улыбка Элейн меркнет. 

Она бормочет что-то про себя, а потом снова начинает улыбаться, но в этот раз по-другому, уже скорее натянутой, чем искренней улыбкой.

— Я ведь не просто поболтать пришла. У меня к тебе предложение, Зак.

— Я не уверен, что могу тебе доверять, — раздраженно говорю я. — С учетом того, что я только что **умер** благодаря тебе. В чем подвох? Чего я лишусь на этот раз?

Элейн закатывает глаза, опираясь подбородком на тупую сторону лезвия косы. Её локоны развеваются, словно обрамляя нимбом её голову. 

— Я могу отправить тебя обратно, к твоему возлюбленному и друзьям. Не хочешь?

Я, хоть и понимаю, что ей нельзя доверять и, вероятнее всего, я просто не смогу позволить себе ту цену, что она запросит, всё же не могу убить маленькие ростки надежды, робко поднимающиеся в моей душе.

— Подожди. Каковы условия? Что ты хочешь взамен?

— Ничего. Безвозмездно.

— Да быть не может!

Элейн пожимает плечами.

— Я люблю мелодрамы и счастливые концы. Зомби-апокалипсис меня заставили на спор устроить мои братья, но я никогда не сомневалась, что вам удастся справиться, пусть и с небольшой помощью с моей стороны, как в итоге и получилось, — мягко усмехается она, забавно морща нос. — Я собираюсь немного восстановить справедливость, вот и все.

Я испытываю громадное желание согласиться, однако маленький червячок сомнения продолжает нашептывать, что все не может быть так легко. 

— А что по поводу Стресс? Что случилось с ней?

Элейн понимающе, но грустно улыбается. 

— Сейчас она в загробном мире, ожидает сортировки.

— Она может вернуться со мной? - с надеждой спрашиваю я.

— Увы, но нет, Зак, — сочувственно отвечает Элейн. — Безусловно, я демиург и владыка этого мира. Но есть правила, которые не могу нарушить даже я. Тебя вернуть не составит труда — в этой временной ветке ты не просто остался живым, но и сумел не потерять рассудок.

Ткач душ грустно усмехается, и, немного помолчав, продолжает.

— Стресс — совсем другое дело. В этой временной ветке она мертва уже несколько лет, и давно находиться в раю. Я не могу просто так вернуть её к жизни.

Я подавленно замолкаю, лихорадочно ища выход. Он должен быть, не зря же Элен, загадочно улыбаясь, смотрит на меня. И вот мой мозг, словно вспышка, пронзает догадка.

— Ты не можешь вернуть её просто так, потому что это сложно и потребует от тебя рискнуть чем-то, так ведь? Какова цена?

Элейн выглядит так, словно эксперимент, который она ставит, выдал весьма неожиданный, но очень интересный и маловероятный результат. Справившись с удивлением, она отвечает:

— Я не могу вернуть вас двоих в целости и сохранности, и цену заплатят оба. Ваши самые важные воспоминания и два года жизни будут потеряны.

— Я согласен, — без колебаний говорю я. 

— Ну что же, будь по-твоему.

Элейн закрывает глаза и начинает бормотать что-то на латыни. От ее косы струится зарево белого света, и это свечение быстро принимает форму, образуя человеческую фигуру, в которой я с радостью узнаю шатенку, чья помощь и поддержка помогли мне не сдаться в последнюю неделю наших жизней.

Она моргает, рассеянно глядя на меня, явно не веря своим глазам.

— З-Зак? Я видела женщину, с ангельскими крыльями, и она сказала мне, что я могу войти, шагнув вперед, я неожиданно осознала, что имею тело, сделала шаг, и вот, я здесь... Только где это — здесь?

— Не сейчас, милая, — прерывает Элейн. — Я бы с удовольствием поговорила с тобой тоже, но мои силы и так на исходе. Я должна спешить.

Она машет косой в воздухе, вычерчивая непонятный знак, и мир темнеет в моих глазах.

***

С возбужденно хлопает в ладоши, а затем начинает по привычке теребить прядку своих волос.

— Чудесное исполнение, З! — взволнованно говорит она, мягко постукивая костяшками пальцев по крышке фортепиано. — Но стоит отдать должное и композитору. Кто бы ни написал эту песню, он явно был настоящим гением. 

Я польщённо улыбаюсь и, встав перед банкеткой, на которой сидит С, делаю немного вычурный поклон.

Нас давно перестал занимать вопрос, кто мы и откуда взялись. Наши первые воспоминания были связаны друг с другом — мы одновременно очнулись в этом странном месте, зная только первые буквы своих имен. Почему именно так? Мы не знали, да и, если честно, нам не было причины что-то менять. Ведь, в конце-концов, мы не были одиноки — нас тут двое, да и поладить удалось с первых фраз. Теперь мы — лучшие друзья и все такое. 

У нас было очень много дел: мы вынуждены были развести огород и охотиться, чтобы банально не умереть с голоду. Но и в свободное время мы тоже не скучали — в здешних домах были найдены сотни рукописных дневников и книг, большинство из которых были написаны всего двумя подчерками: один из них был очень аккуратным и красивым, его легко и приятно было читать. Другой был весьма кривым и неразборчивым, но именно им было написано большинство записей. Благодаря этим двоим мы получили информацию о деревне и о том, что случилось с её жителями. И имена каждого из обитателей деревни можно было, к сожалению, найти не только на пожелтевших страницах дневников.

Вокруг центральной площади располагались десятки могил, но на них были лишь скупо написаны время и дата гибели, гораздо больше информации об их жизни и смерти мы получили из записей. Последняя по дате могила принадлежала Дэррилу, и, как мы поняли, именно он аккуратным почерком вел летопись своего поселения. Второй автор никогда не упоминался по имени, да и надгробия у него не было. Мы с С провели немало вечеров, споря о том, что же именно с ним случилось.

Однако, как бы то ни было, мне было чрезвычайно жаль безымянного автора, ведь он потерял всех своих друзей, и как мне показалось, возлюбленного. Я уверен, что он был влюблен в Дэррила, ведь очень красивое любовное стихотворение на его могиле не могло появиться просто так.

Интересно, что же все-таки с ним произошло. Мы с С сошлись на том, что он или совершил самоубийство, или умер от загадочного вируса, но, так как он был совсем один, не нашлось никого, чтобы похоронить его достойно. К счастью, болезнь, должно быть, вымерла вместе с последним своим носителем — ни С, ни я ею так и не заразились. 

От скуки мы читали и перечитывали все записи, что были в нашем распоряжении. Было странно узнавать истории жизни и потаенные мысли давно умерших людей, но, так как мы не знали, что ждет нас впереди и не вернется ли вирус, нам пришлось вызубрить наизусть все симптомы. Мы часто гадали, как же именно он передавался, но так и не смогли найти ни одной зацепки ни в одном из дневников.

Хотя и это занятие за два года нам наскучило. Я в свободное время научился пользоваться двумя мечами, лежавшими в первый день на одной из кроватей, и не расставался с толстовкой, которую нашел там; черный и красный по непонятной мне причине дарили мне чувство покоя и надежды на что-то большое и светлое. Я обнимал ее по ночам.

В одном из дневников были написаны десятки песен. Я не был хорошим певцом, когда начинал, но теперь С говорит, что я поразил бы любого тем, насколько красиво пою, если бы здесь был кто-нибудь еще. Я практиковался в пении течение двух лет, а С научилась играть на пианино, следуя нотам в нечетких записях подростка, который, кажется, любил пчел. 

Мы уезжали из деревни несколько раз, но всегда возвращались назад. Однажды мы наткнулись на другую, тоже заброшенную, деревню в горах. На одной из полян рядом с ней располагалось множество могил, даты смерти на которых располагались в пределах одного месяца. Мне было очень жаль погибших там людей, ведь они, кажется, не успели даже осознать, что им угрожает вирус.

Если вернуться в сегодняшний день и посмотреть на календарь, который пытались вести мы с С, сегодня Хэллоуин. В дневнике мальчика с аккуратным почерком мы прочитали, что ежегодно в этот день люди наряжались в костюмы и получали конфеты от жителей своей деревни и других людей. Так что мы перебирали сундуки и шкафы с одеждой, пока не нашли наряды, которые нам понравились. В конце концов, даже если выпрашивать конфеты было не у кого, отмечать праздник, о котором мы прочли, было весело. С была одета в пурпурно-черный костюм ведьмы, со слегка покосившейся шляпкой и вуалью, которая закрывала ей лицо, делая его почти неузнаваемым. Я был одет в костюм мрачного жнеца, с черной мантией и белой маской в виде черепа, закрывающей все, кроме моего рта. 

— Пошли? — с ухмылкой спрашивает С, разминаясь.

Единственное пианино, которое осталось целым, находится в здании в центре деревень — оно носило название Зал собраний, если верить написанному в одном из журналов почерком того безымянного парня. Снаружи есть дверь, которая ведет в кулисы и на сцену, где установлены микрофоны и динамики. Удивительно, но микрофоны все еще работают, что позволяет красивым музыке и пению заполнять зал заседаний, хоть ненадолго оживляя его.

Трудно поверить, что здесь когда-то собирались люди, чтобы послушать, как другие играют музыку, шутят и рассказывают истории.

За стенами Зала собраний начинает подниматься ветер, проникая через неплотно закрытые мной двери к нам, на сцену. Он впутывается в наши волосы и играет с тканями наших костюмов, и С играет первые несколько нот песни, которую таинственный мальчик написал в своем дневнике после смерти своего парня. Внезапно мои ноги подгибаются и я проваливаюсь куда-то в темноту, отдаленно слыша тихий визг С.

Я жмурю глаза, а затем открываю их, пытаясь рассмотреть то, что меня окружает, сквозь маску. 

Я все еще стою в Зале собраний с микрофоном в руке, и фортепьянная музыка С все еще играет, но ее нет рядом со мной. Передо мной на сцене кто-то стоит, так же держа микрофон, а в зрительном зале собрались десятки людей. 

Парень на сцене передо мной одет в черно-красную мантию, с двумя алмазными мечами по бокам и в маске, похожей на мою, но со светящимися белыми глазами. Но на его голове нимб, незаметно прикрепленный проволокой, и, пусть костюм и был намерен напугать, мне он показался очень милым. Я бегло озираюсь и замечаю, что Зал собраний выглядит совсем не так, как должен: окна не треснуты, пол не покрыт царапинами, паутина не свешивается по углам. 

Где я? 

В зале сидят люди. **Настоящие люди**. Это не может быть апокалиптическим миром, который был всем, что я когда-либо знал. Это, должно быть, видение или что-то в этом роде. 

Парень передо мной выглядит удивленным, когда музыка С разносится по залу, он подносит микрофон ко рту.*

**How long will I love you?**  
Сколько я буду любить тебя?

 **As long as stars are above you,**  
До тех пор, пока звезды сияют над твоей головой,

 **And longer if I can**  
И даже еще дольше, если у меня это получится.

Я ничего не могу с собой поделать, и, когда вижу, как тихо всхлипывает, отвернувшись от микрофона, парень передо мной, выхожу на сцену, игнорируя взгляды, которые обращаются ко мне. 

Я знаю эту песню. Это песня, которую мальчик с неаккуратным почерком написал в своем дневнике после смерти Дэррила — того человека с аккуратным почерком. Я сжимаю микрофон крепче и пою строки, которые запали мне в душу после первого же прочтения их на страницах потрепанной записной книжки. 

**How long will I need you?**  
Сколько еще ты будешь необходим мне?

 **As long as the seasons need to**  
До тех пор, пока времена года

 **Follow their plan**  
Будут сменять друг друга.

Мальчик на сцене поворачивается ко мне, когда я оказываюсь рядом с ним, но я не вижу его глаз за маской, но я представляю их в своей голове — красивые и зеленые, как трава. Почему я думаю, что они именно такого цвета? Я просто знаю. Фортепианная музыка С продолжает играть, и мне интересно, заметит ли она происходящее. Скорее всего, нет — она часто теряется в своем мире, закрывая глаза и отпуская свои пальцы в свободный полет по клавишам. 

**How long will I be with you?**  
Сколько я буду с тобой?

 **As long as the sea is bound to**  
До тех пор, пока море

 **Wash upon the sand**  
Омывает песок.

**How long will I want you?**  
Сколько еще я буду желать тебя?

 **As long as you want me to,**  
До тех пор, пока этого хочешь ты,

 **And longer by far**  
И даже дольше.

Парень с нимбом приближается ко мне, и его голос разносится по Залу Собраний, завораживая. Интересно, всё это — просто видение? Быть может, видение — мы с С? Я чувствую, будто не должен быть здесь, но песня слишком захватила меня, прогоняя все другие мысли. 

**How long will I hold you?**  
Сколько я буду обнимать тебя?

 **As long as your father told you,**  
Столько, сколько говорил твой отец,

 **As long as you can**  
До тех пор, пока у тебя ещё есть силы.

**How long will I give to you?**  
Сколько я буду отдавать тебе всю себя?

 **As long as I live through you,**  
До тех пор, пока я живу тобой,

 **However long you say**  
Что бы ты ни говорил.

**How long will I love you?**  
Сколько я буду любить тебя?

 **As long as stars are above you,**  
До тех пор, пока звезды сияют в небесах,

 **And longer if I may**  
И даже дольше, если я смогу.

Последние строки уже готовы сорваться с моих губ, и я колеблюсь на короткую секунду, прежде чем вижу, как губы стоящего рядом превращаются в мягкую улыбку, и мы оба поем одновременно.

**How long will I love you?**  
Сколько я буду любить тебя?

**As long as stars are above you,**  
До тех пор, пока в небесах не погаснет последняя звезда.

Мы оба заканчиваем, не в силах оторвать друг от друга взгляд. Он подносит микрофон к себе и спрашивает шепотом: 

— Кто ты?

Я открываю рот, чтобы ответить, но взволнованный крик С прорезает все. 

— З! Отличная работа!

Я оборачиваюсь и вижу, как она поднимается по лестнице и бросается ко мне. Она бьет меня по плечу и обнимает.

— Спасибо, С, — смеюсь я и поправляю ее колдовскую шляпку, которая чуть не упала из-за ее пыла. 

С улыбается и начинает что-то говорить, но вдруг замечает что-то необычное. Ее глаза широко раскрываются, когда она видит людей вокруг нас и парня, который стоит рядом со мной на сцене. У нее отвисает челюсть, и она вмиг оказывается за моей спиной, выглядывая, как суслик из норы, и рассматривая собравшихся. 

— Где мы? — шепчет она. 

— Я не знаю, — шепчу я в ответ. — Может ты, наконец, сошла с ума окончательно?

— Ну уж нет, — ворчит С. — Если уж кто-то здесь и сошел с ума, то это определенно ты.

— Давай допустим, что с ума сошли мы оба, что делать теперь?

— Я не знаю, — тихо отвечает она. — У меня социальная тревога.

— Ты не можешь просто говорить умные слова из дневника того вояки-анархиста, — шиплю я. — Тебе не с кем общаться, кроме меня, и я всегда хвалил твою музыку. У тебя не может быть социальной тревожности.

Мальчик рядом со мной неловко кашляет, и я поворачиваюсь к нему. 

— Вы… понимаете, что мы слышим каждое ваше слово? — кажется, он пытается не смеяться.

— Ой, — говорю я, и мое лицо краснеет под маской, а С нервно хихикает позади меня. — Привет. Я З.

— А я — С, — громко говорит она из-за моей спины. — Рады встрече с вами! Мы очень давно не видели людей!

— Я уверен, что им было интереснее встретиться со мной, — поддразниваю я. 

— Моя фортепианная музыка была лучше твоего пения, — фыркает она.

Я хватаю ее шляпу с ее головы, открыв всем ее лицо, и кидаю ей, наслаждаясь ее фырканьем. Ее волосы похожи на крысиное гнездо, и она смущенно поправляет их пальцами, пристально глядя на меня. Я смеюсь, а она пользуется этим, чтобы неожиданно прыгнуть на меня и схватить маску, срывая ее с моего лица. Я вскрикиваю, когда ремень, удерживавший ее на моей голове, щелкает, и С радостно отбрасывает его в сторону. 

— Месть!

Головные уборы откидываются в сторону, и она отталкивает меня, когда я снова пытаюсь на нее прыгнуть. 

— Стресс? — внезапно говорит мальчик сзади меня. 

Я поворачиваюсь к нему, и С находит возможность стянуть капюшон с моей головы, окончательно открывая её миру. 

— Стресс? Нет, мне весело, я не стрессую, мы ведь с ним друзья! 

Но, кажется, тому парню совсем перестала быть интересна С. Его глаза расширяются, когда он видит меня, а затем он поднимает руку и откидывает свой капюшон, обнажая светло-каштановые волосы и зеленые глаза (я знал!). У него на лбу рваный светлый шрам, и часть меня сразу задается вопросом, как он умудрился получить его, и не больно ли ему сейчас. Он стоит, как будто чего-то ожидая, а затем, когда я не двигаюсь, его глаза смягчаются. 

— Зак?

Я смотрю на С, которая выглядит даже еще более удивленно, чем я. 

— Так вот, как меня зовут! — радостно улыбаюсь я.

— Мое имя не может быть Стресс, — фыркает С. — А, значит, оно твое.

— Зак — это мужское имя! — говорю я важно. 

— Не будь сексистом, — парирует она, но зная ее я могу сказать, что она шутит. — Это могло означать Закиру, или Закию, или что-то в этом роде. 

— Зак? — шепчет мальчик с красивыми зелеными глазами, и я снова поворачиваюсь к нему.

Он милый. Выше меня. Я мог бы...

Что, черт возьми, мне было думать дальше? Именно, ничего цензурного. Мозг, не надо, давай не будем думать о том, какие, наверное, мягкие у него губы...

— Я тебя знаю? — мне удается выдавить из себя лишь это.

— Я Дэррил, Зак. Ты меня не помнишь? — парень с зелеными глазами подходит еще чуть ближе.

— Э-э… — говорю я, поворачиваясь к С, или, наверное, к Стресс. — ты имеешь в виду того парня, который умер в 2023? Дэррил Новещош?

— Да! Да, это я! — его взгляд сверкает непонятной мне радостью. 

— Но ты, как бы... мертв, — отмечает Стресс.

— Не будь грубой, — говорю я ей. — Он очень хорошо выглядит для кого-то, кто мертв. Да и в целом...

Кто-то в толпе кашляет, что напоминает мне об их существовании. 

— В любом случае, если вы, ребята, все живы… — говорю я, широко махая на Дэррила и толпу. — Тогда откуда здесь взялся я?

Взгляд Дэррила падает на одного из людей на трибуне — на того, что одет в комбинезон с оленьими рогами, но тот качает головой.

— Я не знаю. Зак, — он произносит имя с таким благоговением и нежностью, будто я — его любимая драгоценность, который нужно положить в самое безопасное место из возможных. — Какой сейчас год?

— 2027, — отвечаем мы со Стресс одновременно. 

— Он из альтернативного будущего, — кричит хриплый голос. — Тот, откуда Зак... Тот Зак... был родом. Знаешь, то будущее, в котором мы не нашли лекарства?

— Ой, — говорит Дэррил, обдумывая что-то. — Но как насчет Стресс? Она мертва и в том будущем, и здесь.

Рядом со мной появляется яркая фигура, и я прикрываю глаза от яркого света, который грозит обжечь мне глаза. Когда я наконец смог открыть их, не рискуя своим зрением, я увидел, там стоит женщина, держащая в руках косу куда круче, чем та, что была в моем хэллоуинском костюме. У нее каштановые волосы и светло-зеленые глаза, в отличие от Дэррила, в оттенке которого легко можно было утонуть. Почему я столько думаю о глазах того парня? Это жутковато.

Но он милый. И ужасно горячий. Определенно в моем вкусе, мне два этих долгих года снился кто-то с похожим голосом, с подобной внешностью... Подождите...

— Привет, Зак, — мягко говорит она, прерывая ход моих мыслей. 

Наверное, к лучшему. 

— Мы встречались раньше? — спрашиваю ее я. 

— Да. После того, как ты умер, — мягко улыбается она.

— Я определенно жив, и я не думаю, что забыл бы свою смерть, — отмечаю я. 

— Ты и не должен ее помнить. Ты должен был вернуться в этот мир гораздо раньше, но заключил со мной сделку, чтобы отдать свои воспоминания и время вдали от друзей ради ее жизни, — она указывает на Стресс, которая с трепетом смотрит на нее, и опирается на косу. — С возвращением в мир, которому ты принадлежишь, Зак Ахмед.

— Подождите! — говорю я, когда женщина поворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Смогу ли я когда-нибудь вернуть свои воспоминания?

— Не думаю, — говорит женщина, разрезая последнюю нить моей надежды. — Но твоя подруга вернулась. Выбор сделал ты, а я просто исполнила твое желание. С возвращением в 2023 год, Зак.

И с новой вспышкой света она уходит.

Я снова моргаю, поворачиваясь к толпе. Один из парней, тот, что в зеленом шарфе на пол лица, держит вырванный альбомный лист с надписью "САМ ТЫ ИДИОТ". 

Все молчат, даже С, на удивление. Люди в зале наполовину встали со своих мест, на их лицах отображалось удивление, неверие и горе. Это очень сбивает с толку, потому что некоторые из них колеблются, вероятно, задаваясь вопросом, выходить на сцену или нет. 

Я снова прочищаю горло. 

— Итак. У тебя есть сырный картофель фри? Пицца на тонком тесте? Надеюсь, у вас найдется хотя бы 14!


	16. И, обретя это, посмотрели в будущее

Мы с Дэррилом не встречаемся. Я знаю, что он хотел бы... но я не готов к этому. Да, меня тянет к нему, но я не могу просто взять и занять место его любимого человека, так мало зная о нем и себе.

А поскольку этот их чертов "спаситель", — я знаю, что это был я, но это не мешает мне проклинать его, — не писал о своей жизни, мыслях и чувствах абсолютно ничего, моим друзьям приходилось по крупицам восстанавливать мою личность. Мега, правда, делал это очень неохотно и вечно ворчал о том, что я не знаю языка жестов. Но откуда я должен был его знать? Зачем?

Ох, точно. Потому что я якобы однажды путешествовал во времени, придя из будущего, где все были мертвы, обратно в 2020 год, до того, как разразился апокалипсис. 

И теперь я каким-то образом умудрился сделать это снова — из 2027 года, в 2023. Но на этот раз... Не думаю, что это можно назвать "путешествием во времени". Здешний Зак мертв, и отрицать обратное — глупо, несмотря на странные шутки Клэя о воскрешениях, от которых по моей коже почему-то бегут мурашки. Я был перенесен из другого измерения — это факт, но каждый раз размышления об этом приводят меня к ужасной головной боли, и я решил не ворошить случившееся. Я здесь, я жив, и раз меня считают "чудесно спасенным" — я сыграю эту роль ради них. Немного странно иметь прошлое, о котором знают все, кроме тебя. 

В конце концов, их здоровье и спокойствие — это то, ради чего те Зак и Стресс отдали жизни.

Знаете, странно осознавать, что у тебя есть могила. А у Стресс — даже две.

Кстати, о ней — люди деревни Хеметервилль были безумно рады видеть ее, чего нельзя было сказать о ней — перспектива разделиться со мной пугала ее. Она только недавно согласилась вернуться туда, но до сих пор ходит в мою деревню каждые пару дней, чтобы проверить, на месте ли я.

Док и Куб извинились перед нами за то, что не сделали работающее лекарство с первого раза, и признались в том, что винили себя в этом оба этих года. Оказалось, что оно действительно могло было бы сработать, если бы они подождали еще часов пять. Я не совсем понимал их самобичеваний — то, что они впринципе смогли вывести его формулу и избежать дальнейших массовых смертей, уже чудо. Достаточно сложно найти лекарство от вируса, который мог убить весь мир, а сделать его за очень короткое время, нервничая и ничего не тестируя, давайте будем честны, невозможно. 

Кстати, пицца на тонком тесте — лучшая. Это пришло ко мне в голову очень неожиданно, и я, подумав, что Дэррилу она тоже по душе, чуть было ни заказал 72. Даже Стресс морщит нос, когда я говорю об этом инциденте. Кажется, в прошлом я делал что-то подобное — по крайней мере, тот француз, Винсент, радостно подпрыгнул, услышав от меня эту идею, и спросил, какое у меня любимое число. Когда я ответил "14", он взвизгнул и кинулся меня обнимать, говоря, что наконец поверил, что это я, а не какой-то самозванец. Он странный. Иногда пугает. Думаю, мы поладим. 

Все мои друзья так же терпеливы ко мне. Дэйв снова пытается научить меня пользоваться мечом, Мега — обучить меня языку жестов (но обучение бы пошло гораздо быстрее, если бы он не ругал меня за каждое неверное движение, исписывая лист за листом ругательствами). Джордж, Клей и какой-то парень по имени СнапМап — он говорит мне не называть его так, пока Клей и Джордж говорят, что я делаю все правильно — пытаются научить меня находиться в обществе и не бояться каждого неверно сказанного слова. Кстати, кажется, именно я уговорил эту парочку начать встречаться, за что они часто говорили мне "Спасибо".

Как-то раз я был дома у Стресс. Судя по всему, ее друзья, — две девушки по имени Клео и Ложь, и парень по имени Искалл, — помогают ей снова выучить то, что она знала раньше. Она показала мне свое старое жилище; домик из белого бетона с розовой крышей, вокруг которого росли грибы. Это место настолько подходило ей, что сомнения о том, что именно она жила здесь когда-то, пропали окончательно. Она нашла свой уголок, и я очень рад за нее, но сам еще не уверен, что мое место — здесь.

У меня появилась привычка гулять у леса. Как бы я ни любил своих друзей, иногда я просто хотел подумать вслух, помурлыкать одну из почти забытых песен будущего и просто побыть собой. И получилось так, что в такие моменты я мог позволить быть рядом лишь ему.

Дэррил говорит, что любит мое пение, и я стараюсь вспоминать песни, которые нашел в тех дневниках, и петь их ему, когда мы гуляем. Он спокойно и уверенно говорит, что любит меня, хотя уважает мои границы, и сказал, что не будет давить, если я не захочу встречаться с ним, предпочтя кого-то еще.

Я часто ловлю себя на том, что смотрю на него. Он милый. Он любит маффины. Он кричит следить за языком людям, которые ругаются. У него есть привычка проводить рукой по волосам. Когда я ловлю его взгляд, я будто вспоминаю абсолютно все, за что когда-либо знал о нем, и мне становится очень тепло.

Я люблю его?

Нет, еще нет.

Полюблю ли?

Определенно.


End file.
